


The Feat of the Sorceress and the Gaijin

by Pepsipez



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 79,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsipez/pseuds/Pepsipez
Summary: What if you are taken from home, to a place where your lifestyle is no longer there, and in the very beginning of adolescence? In this place, our heroes will learn about themselves, about what unite them, about their lineage and what are capable to do for the sake of each other, in an adventure about heroism, growth and, of course, love.
Relationships: Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran
Comments: 17
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

**The Feat of the Sorceress and the Gaijin.**

**Prologue.**

**Tomoeda District, Tokyo Prefecture, Japan. Late Autumn, present time.**

Getting to the point where they were, made them ask themselves the question: Was this confrontation really necessary?

Being in the face of uncertainty, not necessarily death or the loss of a loved one, made her, at least, rethink her role and the need to be in the midst of all that conflict in the first place. It wasn't as if she could simply turn her back on everything, as if refusing the commitment she made with the cards was an alternative, so for the moment, the die was cast.

He, on the other hand, felt that his responsibility was increasing every second as the situation became more and more out of his control, and he cursed his own weakness and how bad the choice not to trust it had been.

Amidst the swirl of random colors and meaningless sounds, she can see her best friend clinging in terror to her inseparable video camera, and her guardian, the majestic beast, screaming her name helplessly.

He looks with disdain at the cause of his misfortune, who keeps a stoic gesture while his inseparable pocket watch is pulverized; and at his mentor and friend spending in vain the knowledge of his two lives in trying to stop the inevitable.

At the end they look at each other. The emerald and the opal meet each other, and somehow they know that their only hope is to remain together to that special and beloved one, who even today, after so much time, they have not managed to realize that they are each other.

She holds her scepter in one hand and extends the other towards him. He increases the strength of the hand that holds his sword and extends the other towards her.

The gale threatens to separate them for good and only a war cry could make it possible for them to stay together in spite of everything, so without hesitation, they both utter it in unison:

“Sakura!”

“Xiao-Lang!”

The miracle happens. At least partially. Against all odds, they manage to hold hands, which relieves them, but dismays their friends, who incredulously watch them disappear without a trace along with the light show in which they were immersed.

The British one, exhausted, is the first to react. He angrily points his sun staff at the person responsible for his tragedy. The fire consumes the asphalt, the trees and the lampposts, but it's too late now. Kaito has left. Like in a movie, Eriol yells his name, angry. Tomoyo takes him by the arm, trying to calm him down.

They're gone, no matter how much their friends look for them. The time magic is very powerful, but it is also unpredictable and temperamental. The final spell may have left them in an eternal time loop, it may have made them grow old until they disappeared, it may have taken them to another time... it's hard to know.

The englishman trembles with anger, but more with fear. No challenge he would have given them would have put them in real danger, they were always calculated risks, to such an extent that he did not have to worry about hurting them physically or emotionally. It was different now, because he didn't know if they had been taken somewhere else or if they had simply ceased to exist right there in front of his eyes. The fear was for them, but the anger was mainly against himself. He should have trained them better, he should have warned them and not just assumed they could take over, challenged them to know the real fear, but at least for now it was too late.

“Hiiragizawa…? What has happened to them…?” The other young girl asks after a few seconds of silence, lowering her video camera like someone that knows that she has recorded such an infamous event that nobody should ever watch it again.

“Eriol! Say something! Explain what has happened!” Cerberus rebukes, which suddenly looked bigger and more threatening than ever to him.

“I don't know.” The wizard finally answers, defeated, gesticulating dubiously. Anyone who had known him in this life or the one before knew he was a person who never doubted. “But although weakly, I can still feel the presence of both…"

After that, silence buries the Tsukimine Temple, where the battle took place and its current conclusion, in the light of the autumn moon.

\- - - - -

When it's all over, he hears his name in the distance, as if in a dream, while the darkness slowly begins to give way. He feels a couple of light pats on his cheeks, and when he opens his eyes, he feels that he couldn't have asked for something better as the first image when waking up.

Sakura gives a sigh of relief when seeing him react, she herself did not have more than a few seconds of having woken up, she was in pain and her head was spinning. She smiles cautiously as she was terrified of facing that strange situation alone. On an impulse, she holds him in her arms, he lets himself go and corresponds to the delicate show of affection with an equal.

“Are you hurt? Did you get any damage?” He asks in a whisper, while searching for a hypothetical wound serves him as an excuse to caress her back.

“I don’t think so. What about you?”

“Me neither… what happened?”

“I'm not sure…” While saying that, she makes a visual sweep around where they are. In her mind she recounts: The Tsukimine Temple, Eriol finally arrives from Europe, Yuna D. Kaito reveals himself as an antagonist showing a power up until then unknown to them, Tomoyo makes her a beautiful kimono, since it was festival night, Xiao-Lang wears one too, courtesy of her, and not the new suit.

The boy does a different kind of analysis. The air feels strange, the smell was different, partly because their battle took place on a cold late autumn night, and the color of the sky and the current weather are more like a very warm early summer morning.

Xiao-Lang had led a dedicated life surrounded by magic. His then fourteen years of life had been full of spells and martial arts, plus additional education and an agenda too rigorous even for an adult. It was only a few years ago that he discovered that life was more than that, as he found guidance in green eyes full of life, a contagious smile, and a kindness that seemed to know no limits, qualities unknown to him that rivaled only the immense magical potential of its owner.

Sakura had a childhood of happiness in spite of the tragedy. Orphaned of mother in her early childhood, she had the fortune of a good and loving family in spite of the absence, and a calm life without many shocks. Later she discovered her magical abilities, however it was not magic in itself that changed her life, but the serious attitude of a rival in whom she could admire the determination and discipline, the captivating contrasts of a shy and sullen, but brave and reliable personality, and the courtesy of a gentleman whose charms she could not resist.

He was the first to admit that his heart no longer belonged to him, that it was hers. She did not admit it before, not out of pride or vanity, but because she was clueless, and could not realize it in the first place.

And despite these fourteen years in the life of both of them, a long absence that they could joyfully remedy, adventures and misfortunes together, sincere and dramatic confessions, yet they are only two teenagers... there is no experience in romantic love that leads them on a clear path of how to act. Pure and innocent love, gigantic but clumsy, wonderful and causing great happiness, but overwhelming.

Sakura was looking for some clue in her mobile, but there was no signal, the digital clock on the screen was still ticking a few minutes before midnight.

“This is wrong…” The boy whispers after taking a few steps and abruptly stopping. The Tori Arch in front of him was as revealing as it was confusing.

“What's going on?” She asks, next to him.

Almost everything around the arch is different from how they remembered it, the paved road behind them was gone, in its place there was a long dirt road and rustic cobblestones, and the unevenness previously covered with concrete was a bare hill full of vegetation. In the background, the temple was barely recognizable.

“This place…”

“It's the Tsukimine Temple... but... how…?”

The question was based on simple logic: Tomoeda is a suburb very close to the capital, at night you can see in the distance the Tokyo Tower always illuminated, however, looking towards where this building should be, only Venus was observable, confirming that the dawn would come at any moment.

They didn't have a chance to think about it any more. The deep blue began to give way to indigo that in a few seconds would become the dawn, beyond that, something really worrying happened. The earth shook for only a moment, but with enough force to make them duck while holding hands, scared. Not far away, the warrior's cry made the picture even more disconcerting, and a cloud of smoke illuminated by what appeared to be a great fire became visible over the treetops not far away, obscuring the sunrise.

Unable to recover from the surprise, the atmosphere was filled with the sound of metal clanging and the whistle of arrows cutting through the air, horse hooves and the smell of burning. There was an armed conflict, very close to them, and whatever had happened had led them to one of the worst possible places: a battlefield.

Sakura remained nailed to the floor, she clung to her staff looking towards where the sound indicated to her that it was the origin of the fight, she irremediably began to tremble and her eyes became wet.

Xiao-Lang felt something similar, but added to that was the anger of seeing her afraid and not being able to at least give her the comfort of making her feel safe. With all the poise his uncertainty allowed, he stood before her and held his blade in anticipation.

**Prologue.**

**The end.**


	2. The Random Heroes.

Doing a quick recount, everything had changed in just a few minutes. No longer than an hour before, Sakura and Xiao-Lang had been enjoying an evening Fall festival. They had said goodbye as usual, gone home and set their alarms to arrive at school the next day and meet again, eat lunch together, play the exciting game of innuendo, perhaps talk about a little magic and trivia, listen with resignation to Tomoyo talking about the new costumes or some new gadget... but the mystery around the clear cards was suddenly unraveled.

They had literally not had a chance to change their clothes when they were summoned to the Tsukimine Temple. It had been none other than Eriol Hiiragizawa himself who had called them, revealing that 'The Time' had finally come.

And after that, it all happened so fast. Sakura's new friend Akiho was involved, albeit unconsciously, unlike her enigmatic butler, a powerful and charismatic sorcerer, but one of questionable ethics.

The details were no longer relevant, there was a magical contest of titanic proportions, and with Kaito, their newly revealed opponent, being overtaken, he activated an ancient magic that was difficult to control and whose results could be dangerously random.

The outcome ended up affecting the cards mistress and the future heir of the Li Clan, and while it had kept them alive, the price had been to bring them to the current location: in front of a Tsukimine Temple that, while unrecognizable, left no doubt that it was the same one they had been at from the beginning, with something very much like a battle coming quickly towards them, fearful and confused, wondering if when it reached them, they would have a way to negotiate.

The wait was brief: to their surprise, it was not an army that approached them, in fact, the army sounded several hundred meters further away.

It was magic. A dragon larger than a house broke through the trees, taking some down in its path and setting fire to the tops of others with its claws. The beast was like Xiao-Lang remembered them from the mythology of his native China: an elongated reptile slightly resembling a snake, four-legged, except that the one in front of him was completely made of fire, with manes and whiskers similar to those of a catfish glowing in cyan flames. Although the monster was still at a reasonable distance from them, the heat it emitted was already scorching.

The being, however, did not pay the slightest attention to the couple; its goal seemed to be the temple. It crawled toward the Torii arch, leaving red-hot footprints in the dirt, and passing by them.

The first impulse of Xiao-Lang was to just let it pass, taking Sakura to look for refuge and to wait for everything to end, but something inside of him did not allow it. Next to him, the girl grimaced in frustration. She had her scepter, but she did not have any cards, so she could not do anything, but she agreed with her companion that an almost organic impulse urged her to protect the temple.

Seeing the monster scorch its way through the arch was the last sign for him, he felt it in his gut that if that beast got to the temple something terribly bad would happen. He took one of his talismans and after conspiring, a lightning strike struck the side of the dragon, taking it by surprise and making its legs weaken. It was a great shock, unfortunately, that finally made the beast notice their presence.

Even after confronting cards, magical beings or other wizards, they have never been in the presence of such a threat. The dragon stopped snarling and through his glowing eyes studied the boy and the girl, Xiao-Lang put his guard up as he prepared a second talisman and Sakura stood by his side, still not knowing how she could help him.

"We can't let you pass..." said the boy more to himself than to the dragon. He then threw a second thunderbolt straight at the head of the beast, but it passed by without impacting it.

The monster had dissolved into thin air, two figures fell to the ground in its place: a tall, short, black-haired young man in an elegant traditional iridescent yellow suit, although the attire seemed distantly familiar, the truth is that it was not Chinese and definitely not Japanese. Next to him, a dark-haired girl held a Je Dok sword (very similar to a katana), sheathed in a similar turquoise suit.

For endless seconds the four of them looked at each other without moving a muscle. Then the girl smiled and whispered something unintelligible to her companion while still looking at the couple from Tomoeda. He nodded and returned the gesture with the confidence of one who knows himself to be superior. Neither seemed surprised or moved by how Xiao-Lang had conjured up lightning, though it would be foolish to assume they would be surprised after they themselves had been part of a dragon only seconds before. As much as the cards mistress or her companion would have liked to keep thinking about the latter, they didn't have a chance. Without giving them time to react, both newcomers went into hostile mode and shortened the distance between them in a flash.

Xiao-Lang could barely get the blade of his sword in the way as the girl's edge was drawn to his head. The collision was much more powerful than Li had calculated considering the height and build of the girl, sparks leapt from the steel and the boy's trusty blade got a couple of cracks where it was struck, while its owner forcibly recoiled in surprise a couple of steps.

The other boy was already in front of the cards mistress, and whispered some kind of mantra that Sakura did not understand (she had never heard the language in which it was recited), but while that happened, a fear until then unknown to her started to invade her, and inevitably she started to step back. The young man stretched his delicate hands towards Sakura, and only a moment later, the magic that maintained the scepter in its real size began to decline. She noticed this, and immediately tried not to lose her concentration, fighting her fear, and trying in turn to prevent that stranger from coming any closer.

Some meters away from them, the duel between swordsman and the swordswoman made Li gave everything he had. He had studied Chinese fencing since he was a small child, and all his instructors agreed that he was a very competent trainee; the girl in front of him, however, did not even give him time to admire her, she was more talented, faster, more accurate and stronger than he was, so much so that Li did not have the opportunity to fight back once in the whole fight. They fought hard for a couple of minutes until finally, in one unfortunate move, she tore the sword from the boy's hands, which fell several meters out of his reach.

Sakura tried with all her mental force to keep the scepter, her intuition told her that if it became a key she would lose it forever. Her opponent, getting closer and more confident, seemed to gloat over Sakura's thoughts, as if he could hear or feel them, and such condition worsened when she noticed that Xiao-Lang was unarmed and at the mercy of his opponent.

The little girl with the blade looked up jubilantly at her opponent, who, exhausted, dropped to one knee, breathing heavily. She smiled disdainfully and prepared to deliver the final blow.

"NO!" Sakura shouted with all her strength as she realized what was about to happen.

Her scream changed something. Not on an auditory level, but on a magical level. The star scepter stopped fighting her, solidifying itself and shining, and from feeling its aplomb, she fanned it against the one who was besieging her. One of the edges of the metal star made a deep cut in the stalker's left temple and eyebrow, who staggered as she recoiled, giving a muffled lament.

In spite of that, the stranger gained momentum and with a fearsome force launched the thrust aiming at Xiao-Lang's torso.

Sakura was on the verge of fainting, for eternal seconds the four remained still and silent, until finally, the little wolf raised his eyes, allowing Sakura to breath again, and showing that he had managed to intercept the leaf with his palms together a few millimeters from it touching his abdomen. Although the grip had not been perfect, he was able to avoid certain death, but his hands were beginning to bleed profusely.

Using the last of his strength and his kung-fu, he deviated the trajectory of the blade and he got closer squatting, trying to kick the legs of the swordswoman to knock it down and to disarm her; however, she had already overcome the initial surprise and she moved away from him with a jump to some meters of distance away, where the other small boy, covering half of his face where Sakura had already hit him, was waiting for her.

Sakura stood to one side of Li, under the hostile gaze of those unknown warriors, thinking that it was one of the only times that someone was trying in a serious and unscrupulous way to harm them. It worried her a lot, especially because she didn't even know that pair, and all of the sudden they had tried (and almost achieved) to seriously hurt one of them.

The sound of hoofs of several dozen horses became very loud from the outskirts of the temple, while it could be seen from the temple itself several bamboo oil lamps hanging, carried there by a small retinue at a fast pace.

The two strangers took that as a sign and held hands. He threw a bitter smile at Sakura, while the girl pointed threateningly with her saber at Xiao-Lang. The dragon formed once more, making the cards captors cover their faces to protect themselves from the initial blaze, and a moment after, the dragon made its way to the zenith, adding "wounded" to the long list of ailments that they were already dragging on by then.

The first rays of sun began to give some clarity to the place, revealing thick vegetation. The dew was surprisingly effective in fighting the fires the beast had started.

Even with the mind clouded by the shock and the recent combat, Sakura felt that the best thing would be that her scepter became a key, and so she did, it would not have been easy to explain to people what it was and what it was for, in the end, for her the secrecy regarding her magic was a common practice.

The group of riders they had heard before caught up with them first. Without having stopped the animals, the vanguard of the retinue jumped to the ground drawing their _daitos_ and _yaris_ (1) pointing at the pair with them.

 **Author's Note (1):** _The Daito is the long sword of the normal two-sword set that a samurai used to carry. The Yari is a spear, they could be simple or have up to three edges, ranging in length from one to seven meters._

Among the intricate compendium of nonsense that continued being the latest developments, the dress and manner of those men in traditional armor was more than evident. Samurai, all of them, almost half a hundred, all of them very angry as they finished dismounting and surrounded the boy and girl with caution, as if any of the injured teenagers were going to jump on them at any moment.

"Gaijin (2)!" Shouted the nearest man, pointing vehemently at Xiao-Lang.

 **Author's Note(2):** _Informal way to call a foreigner._

He knew that in some circles of Japanese society (fortunately becoming smaller thanks to modernity), foreigners were not well regarded. In ancient times they were given the name he was being called, and it could be quite offensive depending on who was saying it and in what context. Although his clothing was traditional Japanese, his Chinese ancestry was more than evident, which was only ratified when one of the soldiers took his battered sword from the ground.

"The _gaijin's_ sword, General. He's one of the sorcerers." The man said in an incriminating way, addressing the only man standing on his horse.

The subject in question, an older man, looked suspiciously at a battered young foreign boy sitting on the ground and a frightened little girl beside him, examined the sword without uttering a word for a few seconds.

"A beautiful Jian sword... too bad it's broken." The man finally said after the inspection, and securing the ceremonial sword of the Li's in the saddlebags of his horse. "Leave the girl in the care of the temple people, take the boy, he will surely have a great story to tell us."

Xiao-Lang did not flinch, in fact he allowed a couple of soldiers to pick him up and take him into custody, it would not have been wise to resist them being tired, unarmed, and at such a numerical disadvantage. Sakura, on the other hand, being on the verge of crying since they arrived wherever they were, embraced him by his neck and resisted to release him. She was not going to allow them to take him away, if they wanted to do it, they would have to carry her as well.

"I think you're making a mistake, General." A melodic female voice was heard a few steps away from where the scene was taking place. The familiarity of the voice made Sakura jump and look for her owner.

On the spot, most of the soldiers on the place bowed respectfully and kept their front lines low. But not the old man in the saddle, who although kept a quiet attitude, seemed to show some annoyance.

"And what makes you think that, priestess?"

Before that question was asked, the soldiers had already released the boy, and he and his companion could finally see who he was talking to - or at least something like that. The dozen or so people who had arrived from the temple were exclusively women, most dressed in _hakamas_ and _kimonos and with_ swords unsheathed in their belts, except for the two women in the front. The tallest of the latter, with long, straight purple hair, wore a beautiful _haori_ (3) on her shoulders, apparently demonstrating superior rank. Next to her, a slightly smaller woman was wearing a very white garment that undoubtedly corresponded to that of a priestess, it was she who had spoken, however, her face was hidden under an equally white veil that made it impossible to see her features. She responded gently:

"Because I was present during the battle, these kids are not your enemies."  
"Seriously? Because I didn't think I saw you here..."

 **Author's Note (3):** _A Hakama was a common garb of the samurai when not wearing armor. It consisted of wide split trousers and was usually worn in a combo with a kimono. The Haori was a light coat that may or may not accompany the hakama and kimono ensemble._

Before the old man could continue, the young woman raised her hand. At her signal, a man jumped down from the top of a nearby tree, surprising everyone present, for no one noticed his presence until that moment. The subject was dressed in full armor up to the face, leaving only his burning brown, approaching red, eyes visible.

"I have eyes on everything, General." The priestesses said with a solemn tone, making the old man release an almost imperceptible sigh of resignation.  
"Well then... do you know what is going on with these young people?" The old man asked the newcomer, who was apparently used to this type of scenes.  
"Of course, General." He responded arrogant and with a deep voice, while he took off the helmet and the mask, revealing some hard features, but very juvenile. That samurai couldn't be older than sixteen. "The gaijin was a war prisoner, I forgave his life in exchange of him becoming my servant, that's why he knows how to use a sword, he isn't anything more than a peasant with military training and who works for me. I wasn't going to send a real soldier as first line of defense against that thing."  
"Well..." Said the old man after some thought, seeing it that way, it didn't look like nonsense. "...what about the girl?"

It took a split second for Xiao-Lang to decide to enter the discussion. No doubt the man who for unknown reasons seemed to be defending them had a very good lie prepared for the situation, but perhaps the result of that lie would not please him, and at least for that day, he was tired of paying for bad decisions made by others. He clenched his fists and took in as much air as he could, and said with all the assurance he could:

"She's my wife."

It was not until the statement came out of his mouth that he became aware of the dimensions of his words. After the initial silence, he waited for anyone to start laughing, thinking it was a joke. I mean... what was he thinking, he was fourteen years old... But the laughter did not come (4).

 **Author's Note (4):** _As was the case in much of the world before the nineteenth century, arranged marriages sometimes took place between very young people, and not necessarily with their consent or in consideration of their wishes. In older times, depending on the culture, a woman could become a mother from the age of twelve or thirteen and this was seen as normal._

"That solves the mystery then!" The General said in relief, apparently happy to save himself from the interrogatory. "I'd suggest you don't send such young men to the battlefront, regardless of how good warriors they are or whether they're Japanese or not, that's cruel even for me. And you, young man..." He said talking to Xiao-Lang. "...instruct your woman not to follow you everywhere."  
"Youth fervor." The priestess said ironically to end the conversation. "Thank you for your help, General. We must now tend to the damages to the temple and heal the wounds of these servants."  
"You don't mind that I keep the sword, correct? It cannot be used in combat anymore anyway."  
"Not at all. It's yours."

The first company dropped their guard and returning to their mounts began to undo the walked path to an unknown destination, under the uneasy gaze of Xiao-Lang, watching as his trusty blade was withdrawn, perhaps forever. After some minutes, the priestess lifted her veil, making, for the umpteenth time on that day, Sakura almost faint.

"Are you wounded?" She asked with kindness, but solemnly.  
"Tomoyo!" Called out the cards mistress.

The young woman made a disconcerting gesture, all of them in fact. After some reflection, she smiled as she scanned the couple curiously to ask:

"How do you know my name?"

\- - - - -

Never before had either of the pair been inside the temple. This time, however, they passed through the main worship floor and were led down a corridor to a very spacious room which appeared to be a bedroom or a rest room. Although it was a large place, having almost a score of people together there seemed like a crowd. Only four sat at the small table located near a large window: on one side, the priestess along with the long-haired girl who seemed to be her chief escort, and on the other side, Sakura and Xiao-Lang. The boy that had intervened for them went closer to the wall and without any type of attention to the fact that most of those present were women, he began to take off his armor, to then sit leaning on the wall, while he used a twig as a toothpick.

"Leave us." The samurai ordered, and at her command the rest of the company left the place and closed the door behind them.

With only the five remaining, the priestess gave free rein to her curiosity:

"Let's start with the obvious: Who are you two and how did you manage to appear in front of the temple exactly when it was under attack?" She asked bluntly. She had tried to sound as serious and dominant as possible, but even Sakura, as distracted as she was, could notice that more than caution, there was a playful spark in her eyes.  
"I'm Xiao-Lang Li." The boy began while closing his still bleeding hands palms around the edge of his kimono. "I come from Hong-Kong, and I've been living for some years in Tomoeda."  
"And I'm Sakura..." She doubted for a moment, but at then end she concluded that it'd be best to back the story that the boy had initiated. "Li... Sakura Li. I'm from Tomoeda."  
"Excuse the rudeness, what's wrong with me?" Said the priestess with genuine concern, noting that Li's injuries remained untreated. "Arashi, could you get some water and bandages?"

The samurai got up on the spot and only moments later returned with several healing tools and some water. She was about to begin the remedies when Sakura thanked her for her help, indicating that she would take over.

"You don't have to, you'll get blood on you..." Whispered Xiao-Lang, embarrassed.

Sakura only shook her head, looking into his eyes for an instant and giving him a subtle, but immensely tender, smile, and began to wash his hands delicately. To put it in simple terms, his eyes were full of her, for a few seconds she made his pain disappear, while those same hands that had stopped the blade of a sword, were now treated with the same affection with which one treats a small child. Li's look of gratitude was difficult to describe in words.

The priestess, amused and uncomfortable by the scene, cleared her throat, breaking some of the enchantment. Something changed at that moment in the little girl in white, suddenly that air of solemn aristocracy disappeared before the gleam of curious and happy eyes, and under the weight of a relaxed and cordial attitude that both teenagers appreciated. She began the introductions:

"The young woman next to me is the _gunso_ assigned to the temple, Arashi Arisugawa." Upon hearing her name, Arashi bowed. "The cretin by the wall is Kurogane, he owns the village of Tomoeda, and therefore he's the lord of this temple." The boy pouted. "And finally, although it seems surprising that you already know this: I am Tomoyo Amamiya Tsukuyomi, I am the _kekkai_ (5) of the fief and one of the seven _kekkai_ that protect Edo. And since you claim to be from Tomoeda... I do not remember seeing you before, and believe me, I know everyone around here."

 **Author's Note (5):** _A gunso would be the equivalent of a sergeant, could command a platoon of 50 to 200 soldiers. The word "Kekkai" refers to the mythical figure of a spiritual barrier that protected a region or group of people from evil spirits or fate itself._

"So, this is Tomoeda?" Sakura asked in a whisper.  
"Ant this is the Tsukimine Temple...?" Xiao-Lang seconded.  
"Yes, one of the fiefdoms that protect Edo." Repeated the self-proclaimed Tomoyo, standing up and inviting the boy and girl to look out the window.

The temple was located on a hill, and the window in question pointed towards Tokyo. When the couple looked out, the iconic steel and concrete titans of the Japanese capital were not visible. Instead, there were large fields of crops and livestock, a few houses clustered together near the city center, and several castles dominated the landscape under clear skies that allowed them to see the horizon without any opposition.

Sakura felt dizzy when the logic began to gain ground on their situation, she had already lost the account of how many times she was about to faint that day.

Xiao-Lang also felt a turn in his stomach, and trying not to show weakness, he was the one who dared to confirm his suspicions with a question:

"Could you tell me what year this is, miss Amamiya?"  
"Ah, so formal! And such rare questions you ask!" She responded happier at every moment that passed, for no other reason than the big interest that the newcomers caused her. "It's the year nine of the emperor Yasuhito, what year is it in the foreigners' calendar?" She asked Arashi, whom she seemed to treat more like a close friend than a servant or soldier.  
"Seventeen hundred eighteen." She answered without hesitation.

The cards captors looked at each other for a moment and then back to the horizon, the expression in their eyes was between surprise and panic... What had Kaito done to them?

"Seventeen hundred..." Xiao-Lang began with a tiny voice.  
"Eighteen...?" She concluded in the same tone.

The emblematic ' _Hoe_ ' of Sakura was so strong and so prolonged that each guard inside the temple jumped when hearing it.

 **Ch** **a** **pter 1.**

**The end.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! I'm really happy to update this chapter. Well, this is the starting of the adventure of our heroes, let's see how they hadle it.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and if you like it, give me a kudo and leave me a review!
> 
> Don't forget to follow me on Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/Pepsipez-107681843985011/
> 
> See ya next chapter!


	3. Home again for the first time.

**Tomoeda Village, Edo, Nihon, Tokugawa Period, early Summer 1718.**

The evening was beginning to fall. In many ways the day had been long and tiring as none of them could remember. After a very long talk with the priestess, time seemed to be going by very slowly.

They walked along the little path that, according to their memories, should take them to the Tomoeda elementary school where they met. There were no paved streets, not even a fraction of the houses or inhabitants they were used to. The only thing that seemed distantly familiar was a rudimentary bridge that passed over the small stream, where some time ago Xiao-Lang gave a speech of farewell and thanks to Sakura without telling her that he was coming home.

The newfound Tomoyo had arranged for them to have a place to sleep while she researched how to help them, although she did not know exactly in what way, since not even they were entirely sure what had happened to them, and they had expressed it to her in this way a few hours earlier. What could be concluded was that both were users of magic, and that Kurogane had witnessed how they dealt with the twins, detailing that they fought not only for their survival, but for the protection of the temple, which ultimately earned them the gratitude and trust of the priestess.

“Does it hurt a lot?” Sakura asked, recalling Li's injuries.

“Not at all. You did a great job.” He answered, smiling. And it was true. The cuts on his palms were deep and painful, but somehow the cards mistress had managed to ease the pain and speed up the healing.

A few steps ahead of them, Kurogane, now wearing a hakama and carrying his blades on his shoulder lightly, led them through his lands. Seen from almost any angle, Kurogane looked much older than he was, at sixteen he had grown to be far taller than average, his tone of voice was very low, and combined with his parsimonious words and authoritative attitude, they made a fearsome first impression of a fearsome man. From the little the kids could hear, he was, despite his youth, an accomplished strategist and an eminent swordsman, and during the conversation with the priestess, with whom he certainly had a strong friendship since his early childhood, his tragedy was mentioned, but no details came to light. Hopefully it will be a future conversation.

After walking for almost forty-five minutes, they were finally able to see a village. Their guide kept a serious, almost indifferent face as he passed along the main street, while the people (which at least at that time of day was composed mainly of pregnant women, children and the elderly), left their activities momentarily and bowed to the owner of the village. The older ones looked curiously at the newcomers, while the children ran between their legs without paying attention, making the cards mistress recover, at least for the moment, the good humor that characterized her. They stopped in the shade of a large cherry tree, now laden with fruit, in front of an old building.

“To pay my rent, you'll come work in the rice fields every day.” Kurogane said coldly to Xiao-Lang, pointing his sword at the door of the tiny half-ruined house, he then looked at Sakura and added: “Only you will come, I do not think she can stand a full day. Grandma Miu!”

“Why don't you stop being a jerk to everyone?” It was said in the voice of a very old woman who slowly came out of the house next door. She was hunched over and every step seemed to take a great deal of effort, but the bright smile on her face made up for the hardships of old age. “And you don't have to shout at me, you're breathing so hard that I've heard you since you entered the village.”

“I want you to take care of these two. They're going to stay in the villa for a few days while we arrange for their return home. Find the girl something she can do and…"

“Yes, yes. You can go now.” The woman said without looking at his face and waving her hand, disregarding the samurai's words and treating him like any of the other children who seemed to have a special affection for her. With the delicacy of a Grandma she took the girl's hands, plunging her small, watery eyes into hers. “Who is this beautiful flower? Because I'm sure you have a flower name, it couldn't be otherwise, could it?” Sakura smiled, not knowing what to do or say. “And you, little man... you are handsome for a _gaijin_... you had better treat her well, I will not have anyone come to my country and steal my flowers just like that..." She slapped Li's cheek lightly. “Are you still here? Get out! They are mine now!” Exclaimed the woman as she returned to Kurogane, who looked resigned to hearing her speak to him like that.

“Why don't you show me a little respect? I'm the owner of the villa.”

“I changed your diapers, just like I did your father’s, and most of the hoodlums’ you have for samurai. When you get over that, you'll have my respect.” The samurai sighed deeply as he squinted.

“An hour before dawn, brat…” He gestured to Li, closing the conversation with that phrase. Without further ado, he turned around, going back the way he came.

\- - - - -

The sound of the cicadas for those afternoon hours was deafening. Especially if one was on top of a mountain where few men usually go. The abandoned temple on top of Mount Ontake was just the place described. Jung Chung-Hee watched with his gray eyes the spectacle that the brief plains and the ocean provided from such a privileged position on Tsushima Island, some 1,000 kilometers from the capital. He personally liked this place because he could see his native Joseon (1) from a neutral point beyond the sea, and at a similar distance, the object of his interest: Nihon.

_**Author’s Note (1):** Current Korea._

Through his not inconsiderable life span, which, given his mature but not decrepit appearance, did not evidence the nearly two hundred years it covered, he had studied every aspect of the Japanese people in detail, even adopted some of their customs and philosophies of life, since the purpose of his very existence depended on a single objective: the fall and disappearance of Edo.

Of course, it was an extremely ambitious campaign for any man, especially if he was alone, but that was precisely what made him different from the rest: he was not just any man, and even when he had no armies in sight, he was definitely not alone. He was comforted by the thought of it while he drank the hottest cup of tea on the hottest of summer days, for as with his old spirit, his senses were not capable of feeling common stimuli such as pain or changes of temperature, in fact, tea drinking was quite symbolic, since for several decades he did not even need food.

That which kept him alive even now after almost two centuries was all he needed. It gave him his amazing longevity, superhuman vigor, sharpened his senses, kept his intellect uncorrupted, gave him almost irresistible reflexes and strength, and had enhanced his magical abilities more than any man this side of the globe had ever achieved before. A product of very old magic, tinged with much old pain, and an insatiable thirst for revenge.

His magic power, however, had a weak point: distance. He knew that trying to attack Nihon's capital city without proper precautions and from such a distant location would not only compromise his mission, but his life and all the knowledge he had managed to accumulate after so long, so after years of study and practice he had come up with the answer to make up for this shortcoming. Satisfied, he looked to the east and closed his eyes with self-sufficiency.

Anyone lacking in magical abilities would have missed the distant light show at the top of the sky, even though it was very striking. The fire dragon crawled in the sky like a small mischievous cloud that gradually closed in on Chung-Hee, until after a few minutes it landed noisily a few feet away from the wizard, shaking the treetops with a thud and sending all the birds in flight within a radius of several hundred meters. The fire was extinguished, revealing the twins who bowed in greeting to the man.

The old man didn't flinch. He took a sip of his tea and stood up calmly.

“What can you tell me about Tomoeda, Teayang?” He asked the boy, turning his back on them both and walking towards the temple grounds. They followed him.

“Nothing exceptional, father. It's not even the most powerful fiefdom in Edo, it doesn't have a large army and its kekkai is just a very young girl. It won't be a problem to take it, it could even be the first fiefdom to fall.”

“I don't agree with that.” The girl with the sword intervened. “It's true that it doesn't have anything that stands out, but I think that could change. We had been there before and were able to take the Gi (2) of soldiers and villagers without any major problems. Today there was more opposition.”

 **_Author’s Note (2):_ ** _Gi, Chi or Ki, is a term extended throughout the Far East to conceptualize the vital flow of energy from people, animals, or virtually any living thing._

The man turned his head slightly while walking, intrigued.

“Major opposition, Dal?”

“A couple of wizards, both pretty young actually, perhaps the same age or younger than the kekkai, the boy was not so powerful, but he is good with a sword, he endured a fight with me and in the end I could not finish him off. The girl, on the other hand... well, let Teayang show you what she can do.”

The man finally opened his eyes and turned around to examine his "son" closely. He took his chin delicately and looked closely at the cut Sakura had given the dragon boy on his face. He knew better than anyone that it was almost impossible to do any harm to either child with conventional weapons, and he also knew that when something finally managed to hurt them, they healed in just seconds. That wound, however, did not share that characteristic. A tiny pool of blood stained the man's fingers.

It seems that Tomoeda was in possession of something that no other place or village had ever had against him before, but the inhabitants were not even aware of it. Normally he would have felt uneasy or threatened, but instead what he felt was something akin to the excitement of the unknown, a feeling he had abandoned many years ago.

“You'd better rest for a few days, my children. We'll soon be closer to the capital, but we must be discreet. They must not feel my power until I am close enough to crush them with my own hands... until it is so late that nothing, not even the sorceress they have just obtained, can save them from their doom.”

\- - - - -

Minutes after the departure of the warrior, Sakura and Xiao-Lang suspiciously entered the hut that had been offered to them. The place had only two rooms, one that served as a living room with worn out and opaque staves, it had space for a fire in the center, and was larger than it appeared from the outside. At the back they had a room separated only by a sliding door that jammed without letting it open or close completely. There was dust, leaves, and cobwebs everywhere, some of the paper panels on the walls were broken, and there were many drafts because of them. It was not exactly a welcoming place.

“Yes, it's awful, but nothing that a few days of dedication won't solve. We have a lot of work to do, Sakura.” Miu said cheerfully as she watched the couple search the place. “I am going to prepare some dinner and I will be right back. You could use the opportunity to put your things away. Where are your things, by the way?” The kids looked at each other silently, wondering what to say to the old woman. Neither of them even had their toothbrush with them.

“Right here, Grandma Miu.” Arashi entered the hut with a big cloth bag.

Arashi must have been at least twenty years old. She was thin and had long, straight black hair with subtle purple highlights. His tone of voice could be described as "precise," she was neither so loud as to disturb nor so low as not to be heard, and her manners were exquisite. With an introverted personality, but not shy, her attitude showed an admirable discipline that Xiao-Lang immediately recognized and made her trustworthy.

As she and the old woman greeted each other, Li could not help but confirm something he had noticed the first time he saw her: unlike the other women she commanded and who guarded the temple, her samurai dress was incomplete: instead of carrying a daisho set on her waist, there was only a shoto (3), and from what little he knew of the warriors of ancient Japan, walking without either of the two swords was unthinkable. He made it a point to find out what that behavior was all about.

 **_Author’s Note (3):_ ** _Daisho is the name given to the set of two swords that a samurai usually carried. It is obtained by combining the individual names of these swords by virtue of their size: Daito and Shoto (long and short)._

Arashi resumed her conversation with the kids after Miu left the place:

“In the temple they thought this would be useful to you, so they began to gather them while you talked to the priestess. I hope you have no objection to using used clothing from the temple guards and their families.”

“Thank you very much, Miss Arashi," said the cards mistress, who blushed with grief at the sight of the samurai.

“There's nothing to be thankful for. Ms. Amamiya also let me know that she wished you to visit her tomorrow evening, after you have recovered your strength. She is very interested in you and in knowing more about the place from which you come.” Then she turned to Li. “Kurogane recruited you to work with him?”

“Yes…” The boy answered, hesitantly.

“He's a tough guy and a little abusive, but if you earn his trust he can be a very fair boss and one who best compensates his people, it's a family affair. Just don't let him bother you, and don't take his comments too personally, he can be... overly direct.” As she said that, she crossed her arms over her chest and gave the place a disapproving look. “And apparently he couldn't give you anything more decent.”

“It's okay for us, I don't think we'll be staying here long."

“Even so, it would be advisable to have a good atmosphere, if you plan to have children you will want them to live with some decorum, won't you?”

“Children…?” They asked in unison and looked at each other instinctively and immediately each one turned away, redder if that was possible.

The reason was obvious: in spite of all the love professed and all the reciprocal feelings, there were more contrasts to this panorama. First and foremost, they were very young. The second, equally important: they were very young! Making it clear that they were very young, he hadn’t even had the courage to ask her directly about the current status of their relationship, and she had not been able to put into words exactly what he was to her. Using the term “boyfriend and girlfriend" sounded like dirty words and until that day they didn't dare to use them. On the other hand, by eight grade, although they already knew in theory the process of begetting a child, the truth was that such a scenario sounded like something that happened on another planet to either of them.

“Don’t be inappropriate, girl!” Miu rebuked from the door, followed closely by a pair of young girls laden with food that gave off a delicious aroma.

“I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.” The young warrior sincerely apologized and bowed. “Please feel free to use the things I brought, we would be very honored if you would take advantage of it considering the service you gave to the temple by being unconnected with it. That was my mission with you today, and tomorrow evening I will come for Miss Li to escort her to the temple. I'll leave for now.” Arashi turned to leave.

“And go where, little woman? Come and sit down to eat dinner.” The old woman scolded as she and the girls prepared an impromptu table.

“Thank you, grandma Miu, but…"

“Sorata's still on the road, isn't she? None of my children will be dining alone on my watch. You'll be rid of me when I die, until that day comes you'll sit down to eat dinner with me.”

Unlike Kurogane, Arashi made no effort to argue and took the old woman's words at face value. She took a seat near the makeshift home the girls who came with Grandma had lit. Speaking of them, they were two little girls about the same age or a little older than the cards captors, and they kept giving Xiao-Lang looks and smiles, which he simply did not notice.

The dinner was austere in both content and portions. Some boiled rice and rolls, no meat, but the taste compensated for the simplicity of the dishes, which were undoubtedly prepared with great affection, so much so that each diner was quite satisfied with what he received. Then there was some tea for after-dinner along with some small talk.

“And are you really Mr. Kurogane's Grandma?” Sakura asked as the woman took a sip of her tea.

“Everyone here is my grandchild. You're my grandchildren from now on.”

“Your real grandchildren will be jealous all the time, won't they?”

There was a brief silence that could only mean that Sakura, in her innocence, had touched on a sensitive subject. The woman looked at the girl with infinite sweetness, however, and took another sip of her tea.

“Life deprived me of my children and grandchildren a long time ago, but I still have a lot of love to give, and that's why I use it in everyone who lives in the village. Right now you must be too tired to hear the stories of an old woman who can barely walk on her own, but if you want to know more I will tell you all about it some other time, is that alright?” Sakura only nodded her eyes down with some guilt. Li seconded her. “The sun will be down soon and the men are beginning to return! We will leave you alone to rest. Tomorrow you will surely have much to do.”

Hearing those words and without any order, the two little girls began to lift the dishes used and in just a few minutes they had disappeared in an unknown direction. The old woman and Arashi said goodbye cordially and left the couple alone at last.

\- - - - -

From that moment on, it was like witnessing a sunset just like the one that was beginning to happen outside. All the warmth of the atmosphere gradually faded away, but very quickly as the minutes passed after the old woman left the house. So much so that once again the shortcomings of the building, its neglect, and the very unfavorable lighting were present.

Li observed Sakura in silence while they prepared the pair of rudimentary futons that came with the rest of the parched baggage borrowed. She remained silent, almost absent, as she arranged the pallets mechanically.

The sun was already gone. He took one of the only two candles available and not knowing how to light anything without a match or a modern lighter, he resorted to one of his last talismans to produce some fire. The ghostly light swayed to the rhythm of the summer breeze, while outside, the orchestra of cicadas, frogs and crickets was hard to ignore. The two futons stood side by side, and at least to him, in view of all that had happened that day, the body was crying out for some rest. Who knows? With any luck he might wake up in his rented apartment, revealing that it had all been a long, confusing dream.

And then, thanks to the dying light of the wick, he looked at it as he had never been able to appreciate it before. Unfortunately, that was not good news. Sakura, still withdrawn, stared blankly at the head of the futon she was sitting on. And he knew in part that absent look, he had seen it a few times before, always being the anteroom to the crying, after a loss or a disappointment.

“Sakura...?”

“I'm very afraid…” She shot impulsively when she heard his voice. “I don't know where we are, I don't know how we got here... I don't have the remotest idea how we're going to get home." Her voice began to crack. “What's going to happen to Dad and my brother? Tomoyo, Eriol and Kero must be very scared... maybe they think we are dead... did we travel in time…? Have you done it before? Do you know how to get back?” She asked as if she could not stop talking, as if overwhelming the boy with questions brought them closer to a solution.

“No. It had never happened to me before... even in the world of magic, time is a mystery. Few wizards can manipulate it and there are only legends about those who have been able to travel through it. But I promise I will not rest until we find a way back.”

He tried to sound as convinced as possible when he said those words, although the truth was that he was just as confused and scared as she was, but he was not going to allow himself to be weak in her presence... and not because of some kind of male pride, but because when he saw her on the verge of collapse he knew that he had to show strength, so that she could have hope... because that was the main source of Sakura's power.

At his words she tried to smile, but failed. When she found his eyes she felt that the knot in her throat was going to drown her. She irremediably began to hiccup and thick tears rolled down her cheeks in uncontrollable crying, she tried to wipe her eyes with the sleeves of her kimono, but the tears would not stop coming. She did not remember crying like that since she was a child.

“Forgive me... I’m sorry you have to see me like this…"

“Calm down... we are together. I'm here for you. We'll find a solution.” He said in a low voice, went to her and knelt down before her and held her tightly.

Those words and being held tightly like that gave her a rare feeling of comfort... and it was rare because they didn't calm her urge to cry, but rather the opposite. She cried intensely for long minutes, unable to move for fear that he would disappear if she allowed it, until finally, after resisting with all the strength she had left, sleep took over her.

**Chapter 2.**

**The end.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!
> 
> Here the second chapter of this story, hope you like it!
> 
> Once again, thank you for comming to read. If you are enjoying the story, don't forget to leave a comment and a kudo!


	4. The princess and the peasant.

Having always been so disciplined, it was almost natural for Xiao-Lang to open his eyes long before the first morning bird trill. He stood halfway up on the futon and examined his surroundings without being fully awake. It was dark, there were no artificial lights outside, and he could see the stars clearly through one of the missing panels on the walls. Despite being Summer, the time made the weather feel a little cold, and as soon as his eyes got used to the little light, he looked for the only thing that really kept him attached to the concept of home. Less than two meters away from him, on the other futon, Sakura slept hugging a blanket in absolute calm. It was something he had never seen, and even though it brought him great joy, in his mind he felt that it was unduly infringing on a part of her intimacy. He suppressed with all his strength the urge to stroke her hair, mainly for fear of waking her up by accident and seeing that everything that had happened in the last days was real; to him, she deserved to rest a little more.

Gently he covered her with the blanket that he had used a few moments earlier and in no way stealthily left the bedroom for the other room in the house.

Not quite sure what to do next, he looked in the cloth bag for a suitable outfit for the day, if his assumptions were correct he would have to work in the fields, and although he had done a number of different things in his short life, real farming had not been one of them.

A matter came up then that he had not contemplated and that disturbed him a little. It came to light when he had selected the clothes to wear and removed his kimono: his underwear and T-shirt were from a prestigious brand of youth clothing, which, in addition to showing automated manufacturing and materials that were unusual for the time, had the logo in Western characters. Keeping it would mean giving many difficult and unnecessary explanations, for example trying to make someone understand the reason for wearing underwear with someone else's name on it.

Having changed, he tangled up the incriminating clothing as best he could and set out to destroy them at the first opportunity, but there was still another problem. The monitor on his cell phone said that almost twenty-four hours had passed since they arrived at the current now, the battery was close to forty percent, and he knew that as soon as it was finished he would not be able to use it any more... anyway, it wasn't as if there were many people to call in the village, and according to the date given by the priestess, Meucci would invent the phone more than one hundred and fifty years after that moment. He thought that he should also destroy it, but after analyzing it more carefully he noticed that he didn't have a means to disappear it completely and that it wouldn't be responsible to leave clues of its place of origin; so for the time being, he would keep it and hide it. At his return he would comment to Sakura about the above mentioned plan.

The neighborhood had an intricate natural system of interconnected underground channels, which meant that everywhere there were small ponds where fish and frogs swam freely. The boy approached the one at the back of his makeshift residence at the shade of a second cherry tree, cleaned himself up as best as he could, paying special attention to his still-healing hands, and re-bandaged them. He took one last look at the house and then went out into the main street.

Outside, it was a matter of joining the group of men and women who were going in a common direction, both the fields of cultivation and other economic activities were in the vicinity of the temple and it was there that he headed, thinking about whether he should ask for Kurogane to assign him a task.

Soon, he surprised himself thinking about what he could do to improve the house and so Sakura would be more comfortable, either way he was going to start paying for their accommodation from that moment. Perhaps for him it would not be a great deal, since when he was ten he had lived either with Wei or to last dates totally alone and abroad, but Sakura had never gone away from her family more than to go to sleepovers with Tomoyo or for some school trip, and he swallowed saliva when he reached the conclusion that he did not know if they would be there for a week or a year... or even if this was a new definitive beginning…

\- - - - -

The sun was already shining brightly when Sakura could open her eyes. She became a little discouraged when she noticed that she was in the house that had been given to them, but not as much as when she noticed that Xiao-Lang was not there, and that he had probably left since the dawn. She could not help but feel a warm sense of gratitude when she saw that he had tucked her in before he left. She took the extra blanket and successfully sought to ensure that some of the boy's essence was still imbued in it. That reminded her that while they were finding a solution to their problem, she was not Kinomoto, but Li.

She was still sad and frightened by the latest events, although thinking more clearly, she was to some extent grateful and happy that Li was her companion. Even at that moment she felt a chill that was hard to hide every time he spoke, or looked at her with the intensity he had done the night before. She began to wonder at what point the roles had changed in that way.

In retrospect, more specifically when they just met, they did not like each other, even though Sakura is the type of person that could see the best of all and all were of her pleasure in principle. He made her a little fearful: he was more serious than any person that she had known before (that included her own brother, and that was already a lot to say), he was so sincere that it hurt, he did not have a filter in saying that he did not like her company, he looked at her with disdain, and apparently he believed honestly that she was silly and she was only going to hinder his mission of capturing the Clow cards. Nevertheless, the story ended up showing that Sakura was right, showing her not only as a competent and powerful sorceress, but also as the owner of a compassion that did not have limits, capable of giving love and helping everyone around her to look for their happiness. Every time he recognized one of those virtues, he reddened and became hilariously clumsy every time he saw her, inexplicably he stammered and gave the impression that from a moment to another he was going to go out running not being able to handle the pressure (he even did it a couple of times).

The girl smiled and gave herself a symbolic smack as she thought about how she might not have noticed all the signs he gave her.

She, for her part, was not totally indifferent either to what was beginning to be born among them. She went from being comfortable with his presence to making it a necessity. By the time she began to turn the Clow cards into Sakura cards, not to count on him in an adventure was unthinkable, and unconsciously she found herself manufacturing scenarios where he could be included in a way or another; she was very happy knowing he was near and his company made her feel safe when things turned ugly. And he was the first to be consulted when she tried on a new suit, because she actually cared what he thought of her appearance, and for reasons she discovered long afterwards, she felt butterflies every time he became stiff and mute at the question "do I look good in this suit?" she asked him.

And just for her personal record, there were a couple of high points between them that she treasured in her heart: one of them in a magically operated elevator that left them locked up for a few minutes, and a long fall. Even though she was the one who fell, she was very calm, it only took her a moment to turn a card and she didn't even have to use her staff to do it, and she floated back in complete calm. A few inches before she arrived she saw the absolute terror in the boy's eyes as he screamed her name at the top of his lungs. Yes, it was wrong for her to rejoice in his dismay... but that made it clear to her how much and how sincerely he cared for her, and that made her very happy. She was just about to thank him for his concern, when he, relieved to see her safe, took her in his arms gently. No boy had ever done that before and she didn't know how to react.

“Miss Li," Sakura winced as she was being called from the door.  
“C… Come on in!” She said, jumping up. The happiness of her memories gave way to strong discomfort, not because she had been interrupted, but because she had become aware of her situation... she wore the same kimono with more than a full day's wear, she had not had time to clean herself, and that was not the worst thing.

As she went out into the hall she met one of the two little girls who had brought the dinner the previous evening, with brown hair and a ponytail, looking and acting friendly, but other than that, nothing remarkable.

“Good morning! Grandma Miu waits for us in her house, she asked me to come for you and... are you well, Miss Li…?" The question was due to the fact that Sakura’s gesture was a little bit off and she was touching her stomach.  
“Good morning... not really... sorry to bother you with something so weird, but... can I ask you a question?”

The girl blinked a couple of times in confusion and then nodded, waiting.

\- - - - -

Arriving in the fields was something entirely new for Xiao-Lang, he introduced himself to Kurogane, who barely noticed his arrival, and instructed a foreman to give him some work to do, while Li watched with interest as the samurai and a small group of his men looked at what were undoubtedly the plans for Edo and the surrounding hills.

Not having the minimum experience in the field, he was put in the most basic and less desired tasks. From a few minutes before dawn until the end of the day, he traveled the road back and forth between the stream and the field countless times, carrying almost the equivalent of his weight in water each time.

His first attempt was a failure. His balance wavered in a slip and he went to face the mud, pouring all the water he brought with him, every peasant who saw this event laughed loudly at his misfortune. He, drenched, muddy and sore, rose to his feet, undaunted, and returned to the charge without a word of reproach or complaint. As the hours passed, his initial clumsiness disappeared and he became one of the most efficient irrigators.

Only when the sun was near the zenith did he notice how hungry he was. And then, once again, he discovered the generosity of the Tomoeda natives. Without asking questions, practically by force, a group of boys close to his age joined him for lunch, almost as rudimentary as the previous night's dinner, with some dried fish; but what was really interesting was the company. In his normal school environment, most of his friends were women, and without wishing to sound ungrateful, one could say that he was the "guest friend" in an age where etiquette and respect are a fundamental part of living together. These guys, however, were foul-mouthed, with a very sharp sense of humor and absolute invaders of personal space, as soon as the food was finished and the group started with the games of chance and the off-key jokes, from there he learned that only another of them, the oldest, a fat guy about four or five years older than him, was the only one truly married.

Xiao-Lang, of course, had to pay the humor fee at his own expense: When they asked for his name and he told them, none of them even tried to repeat it.

“From now on you'll be called ‘Taro’." One of them who seemed to be the leader of the group had resolved, a slim, bushy-haired boy who answered to the name of Junichiro, a little lazy, cunning and eternally cheerful. Because of his attitude and appearance, Xiao-Lang thought of Mark Twain's Tom Sawyer when he saw him.  
“But that's not my name…"   
“Your name is weird and hard to pronounce. So you'll be just "Taro" from now on.” The mob laughed at the determination of their boss, who happily smiled at his own genius, then darkened the gesture to say, "Unless, of course, you want to defend your name in a duel…?”

The proposal took Li by surprise, however, thinking that it was another era with other customs, he nodded and walked away a few steps, resorting to the philosophy of "wherever you go, do what you see..." and took the Siu Nim Tao guard.

For long seconds he and Junichiro looked at one another in complete silence.

“You don't really expect me to fight with you, do you?" said the boy, getting a fresh batch of laughs to make Xiao-Lang drop his guard, confused. Junichiro walked over and put an arm around his shoulders in a friendly way. “You are strange, ‘Taro’, but that pleases me about you. Besides, there is a rumor that you and your wife fought the dragon that tried to attack the temple two nights ago, and I am not so stupid as to try to fight someone who faced that beast and lived to tell about it.” He then added: “and they also say that your girl is a real beauty…"

Junichiro took a couple of steps back, waving his hands in apology, surely intimidated by the look Li gave him when he heard him speak about Sakura. He did not stop smiling, however, and his fresh attitude was actually very much to Xiao-Lang's liking. Somehow he felt comfortable with all of them, and had the feeling that he had made friends directly and not through someone else for the first time in his life.

\- - - - -

There is no sadder shame than that which is not shared. Sakura learned that lesson that day as she returned from the confines of the closest forest to her new temporary home, from a primitive latrine, guided by the little girl who visited her minutes ago.

The truth is that she was overwhelmed, she couldn't get used to every new circumstance, not knowing what was going on beyond what her eyes could see, and that at home she solved by looking at her cell phone or chatting with anyone who was better informed than she was. She missed Kero's silly humor, her father's indulgence and even her brother's irritating rudeness - but without a doubt what she needed most was her best friend's unconditional love and support. She suppressed as much as she could to remember her and then to think of the priestess of the same name and her incredible resemblance to her, for she knew that sooner or later she would succumb to the desire to cry.

“Was the town where you came from very different, Miss Li?”  
“Eh... a little... well, a lot actually. Starting with the fact that there are many more people there than in here... and please call me Sakura.”   
“Sure! Please, call me Hana... and then if you come from a place with many more people... don't tell me…!” said the girl covering her mouth with surprise, making Sakura a little worried when thinking that maybe she said too much with that comment. “You and Mr. Li are from Hong Kong? I've always wanted to see that city! Is it very big? Is it crowded? They say over five thousand people live there.”   
“Yes, we've been there... although actually I think Tok... Edo is bigger” She answered without really knowing what to say. She had been to Hong Kong almost four years ago, but she knew the industrialized metropolis with over seven million people.

Hana turned out to be a very nice girl, Sakura would know her younger sister Karin in Miu's house minutes later, she found out that they were daughters of a couple that travelled in a caravan dedicating themselves to the trade, and in their absences they were taken care of by Miu (or vice versa).

And speaking of Miu, the woman, apparently owner of a great intuition, presented Sakura with a surprise that seemed made to her measure. After the greetings and the gratefulness for the invitation, the woman asked the sisters to make the preparations to eat, and holding her hand, she guided the cards mistress to another room of her house.

As she closed behind them, Sakura noticed that the temperature of the room was quite high, and the daylight crept through the paper panels giving an excellent illumination. There were only a couple of stools, some wooden cubes, a screen, and a huge wooden tub also filled with water that emitted steam. A bath was ready.

“What is this, Grandma Miu?" Sakura asked.  
“I think that's just what you need today, little girl.” The woman said, as they reached the screen, and gently began to undo the knot in Sakura's kimono obi, causing her to flinch. “What is it, child? Doesn't the gaijin help you take this off?”   
“Of course not…!” She replied, shocked.

The old woman laughed discreetly at the girl's reactions as she undressed her, and when she had finished her work, she made her sit on one of the benches.

Something in the depths of Sakura's bodily memory awakened at the moment the warm water touched her skin. It transported her to one of the deepest, most hidden memories in her memory, and one that she did not even know she had. In that memory, fleeting and diffuse, she looked up after the warm water fell on her head. There she saw some wet caireles that she had definitely seen many times, in pictures almost always different from the dining room of her house, a green-eyed woman massaging her hair producing foams in the process. The evocation is reinforced by Miu's hands washing Sakura's hair, which self-absorbed tries to absorb every desired second and engrave it in her permanent memory forever.

This was not the first time she had had some kind of contact with her deceased mother, but for the first time the interaction was through a memory shared by both. In the time it took for the evocation to last, Sakura had the impression that Nadeshiko knew that through the eyes of that child of less than three years of age she was looking directly at another version of her daughter.

Sakura, moved, whispered the word "mom" hugging her shoulders. Miu gave an account of part of what was happening, but did not dare to interrupt and did not stop until it was over. As if she were really her grandmother. She finished cleaning her up and then helped her into the tub.

The relief of the hot water and the care of the old woman had almost completely recharged the cards mistress' energies, and this, together with the unintentional but fortunate memories, resulted in something of a resurgence in her naturally cheerful demeanor, so that only a little later she had a new and very lively talk with the old woman sitting by the side of the bath. They chatted about everything and nothing, for a considerable time, until Sakura's fingertips were wrinkled.

“Well, we'll eat something now and then we'll have to get you dressed up. Arashi will be here before dark and take you to the temple. She said, preparing rags to help dry the girl when she came out of the bath. A few minutes passed in silence. Miu took the conversation in a slightly more serious tone. “Many times in my life I have wondered why things happen. When you two appeared yesterday and I heard that you had confronted the dragon, something inside me told me that you couldn't be just a couple of random heroes. You came here for some important reason.”

On having heard those words, Sakura could not avoid recognizing that sensation that came to her when she had a premonitory dream that became truth.

“In this world there are no coincidences, only the inevitable takes place..." she whispered to herself, remembering the teachings of her only mentor.  
“That's why you should talk to the priestess. I think she can give us a better idea of what the real reason for your presence here is.”

Sakura nodded, but after she got out of the tub and while Miu brushed her hair, she kept a very thoughtful silence. She knew that her presence there could not be categorized as other than as an accident; to think that it served a predetermined purpose was to give too much credit to chance. But at the same time, she could not help thinking that it could indeed be a predestined event. The real problem with that last scenario was that the premise of destiny appeared once again in her life, and she never liked the idea of not controlling her path.

\- - - - -

As the sun began to set in the west, Xiao-Lang calculated that it would be a few minutes before four o'clock in the afternoon, and wiped the sweat from his brow with the now very dirty bandage that covered his hands. The other peasants, including his new moth, began to carry his tools and slowly walked towards a large house near the center of the fields that served as its administration.

The building, like virtually every other construction he had visited up to that point, was guarded by samurai, these men doing the chores of a rudimentary policeman, keeping order and always looking carefully at the horizon, Li assumed that waiting for the dragon to reappear.

“They are amazing, aren't they?” Junichiro asked, seeing Li watching the warriors.  
“Yes.”   
“Don't get your hopes up. We peasants do not become samurai just like that, only having been born in a samurai house or showing your courage could you aspire to it, you would be paid much better and you would not have to be covered with mud all day.”   
“It's not like I really want to become one. I don't plan on staying in town very long.”   
“Brat!” It sounded in Kurogane's deep, powerful voice. Xiao-Lang somehow knew he was talking to him. When he had arrived in front of the samurai, he casually handed him a small sack that might weigh about three pounds, it was full of rice, and from what Li had seen it was almost twice what the other peasants were getting as payment. “This is your pay for the day and something else for your other services to the temple. Put your wife on the table, she's too skinny to handle the work in the fields.”   
“Thank you.”

Xiao-Lang took the bag, but he tightened his cheeks. He did not like Kurogane, did not like his attitude, and liked even less that he spoke so maliciously of Sakura. While everyone was bowing when he spoke, Xiao-Lang held his gaze defiantly, even though he was more than a foot shorter than him. This, of course, did not go unnoticed by the samurai.

“Any problems?” Kurogane asked at last, trying to sound as unfriendly as possible.  
“Not at all." Li replied in the same vein.

He walked a couple of steps backwards without breaking eye contact with him, and finally made his way home.

\- - - - -

When leaving the small house, accompanied by Arashi, the contrast was simply too much for Sakura: On the one hand, she could not deny that by simply seeing Xiao-Lang arriving home produced her a lot of happiness; on the other hand, when she came close enough she could notice that he looked miserable. He was almost completely covered with mud except for his face, even the bandages on his still injured hands were full of dirt, his step and bearing did not have the same aplomb as always, he was exhausted.

She, on the other hand, looked radiant, Miu had dressed her in a beautiful white and pink kimono that enhanced her beauty to a level that Tomoyo had not yet reached in the most daring of her projects.

When he finally realized what she looked like, Li looked down, embarrassed, feeling tiny.

And it wasn't just the way she looked... he knew from the moment he met her that she was special on many levels, including magic. He was the one who had been born into a family of ancient magical tradition, who had trained every day to be stronger and more capable, and on whose shoulders would sooner or later fall the responsibility of leading his dynasty. He was the sorcerer of the lineage.

Sakura did not share that tradition, she was a middle-class girl from the suburbs of Tokyo, and her responsibility towards her family was limited to having a career or a family, or even both, but her destiny and future were completely linked to her own will, nothing forced her to follow a path or fulfill an agenda as it happened with him.

Arriving to this time made Li think that the balance of reality was adjusted showing the true condition and place of each one. Even before, in artistic performances or in other ways, he had thought of her as a princess, and this was not only because of her beauty, but also because of her charisma, character and power. He, however, could not think of himself as her prince... Damn! He felt almost as if he were another species and with luck he could barely be her pet. Perhaps his royal place was where he was: a humble peasant who could only pay homage to his princess without aspiring to more.

He hated himself for having such feelings for the very person who was most important to him.

Sakura, noticing in the reluctant look of her companion those feelings, took the impulse to receive him with a hug, but he stepped back, stopping her at the distance.

“It's a beautiful kimono, I wouldn't want to ruin it, I should clean up first.”  
“Yes..." she mused, somehow understanding his discomfort. “I must go to the temple now, I shall probably be back in the morning. Please eat well and rest.”   
“Thank you, I will.”

Sakura, moved and looking down, walked by him, going to the main street, Arashi followed her, greeting Li with a bow when passing next to him.

“Remove that face. Hard work is dignified.” The samurai whispered as she passed by him.

Li entered the house, now a little better set, smelling of food fired from a basket next to the small fire now lit. He thought through Arashi's words and made his way to the back yard, where the pond would help him think a bit more clearly.

\- - - - -

It was until the temple became visible that Sakura opened conversation. She tried to get a little more information about what the priestess wanted from her, but Arashi seemed really to know nothing.

Four years of uninterrupted magical activity had endowed her with some faculties, such as sharper intuition, involuntary clairvoyance, and of course, increased sensory response to magical activity or beings. The latter became apparent the moment she set foot on the path leading to the main entrance to the temple. She was not clear exactly what kind of activity it was, but she could feel its power pressing on her chest. She tried to seek support from the samurai, but her escort had fallen a couple of steps behind the Torii arch.

“I can't follow you, Miss Li. It seems Lady Amamiya imposed some kind of protection that prevents me from continuing. I'll wait for you right here or catch up with you later, good luck.” Arashi presented her with a polite smile out of pure empathy, she could read the fear in Sakura's eyes, and could think of no other way to encourage her to continue.

And even though she felt some fear and uncertainty, there was something strangely familiar about the atmosphere that seemed to admit only her into the temple, and after thanking Arashi with a nod, the cards mistress headed for the main entrance of the building, and although she could see light inside, it seemed a bit dark and threatening.

“Lady Amamiya," she asked, raising her voice slightly.

What had upset her was that once she had crossed the threshold, the room had become almost completely dark. Sakura was perfectly visible, and so was a small area of the stave floor around her, but not the rest of the building or its furnishings. The only thing she could see was a painting in the center of the room. She thought it was a life-size portrait, but as she got closer and accounted for its movement, she noticed that it was actually a mirror.

In the distance she could see her own silhouette imitating her movements, but as she made her way through the furniture, the reflected figure gradually changed. She stopped paying attention to the changes when she noticed that her reflection was only in the front mirror, and that there were countless mirrors arranged equidistantly one behind the other that were lost in the darkness. She instinctively turned on her heels, only to discover that at the same distance behind her there were new mirrors, but none of them returned any image to her.

“I can't hide how happy it makes me that you're inside this space, Sakura.” The melodious voice of the priestess said, causing the cards mistress to jump.  
“I'm glad my presence makes you happy, but... I'd like to know what that happiness is about... and the truth is I'd like to see you and talk to you directly…"   
“Of course, excuse my manners once more... this way!" She exclaimed, making Sakura lean out by a side of her own mirror, seeing exactly sixteen places behind the priestess. Who was beginning to approach her. “What is what you see in these mirrors, Sakura?”

First she took a look at those behind her. The ground she was standing on was perfectly visible, even the mirrors on the opposite side, but she could not see herself, the same was true of those behind her. Looking across to the other side and to the first one she had seen, her reflection was visible, behaving as she naturally should, but as a peculiarity, next to her, on the other side of the glass, was her best friend, with her long jet hair falling naturally down her shoulders and back, but also imitating the movements of her viewer. She looked shyly into a mirror behind her, finding to her surprise that there was someone different in that one: Nadeshiko, her mother, and Sonomi, Tomoyo's mother, reflected in it, and she tried to see a little further, finding different people, all women, until she reached where the priestess reflected, sixteen places behind.

“There are many people in the mirrors, but my best friend and I are in mine…” She reported, somewhat puzzled by the strange behavior of the place.  
“Your best friend…? Is she related to you in some way?”   
“Well... actually, she's my second cousin.”   
“Is she a sorceress, too?”   
“No. In fact, she doesn't have any kind of magic power... What are these mirrors, Lady Amamiya?”   
“These mirrors are the representation of my genealogy through time, backwards from my own place are all my ancestors, all the women of my family since my mother have a place here... but I cannot see anything beyond mine.” Sakura nodded in understanding, so she could not see ahead. “The mirrors behind me are my past, and those in front of me are my future.”   
“Then how is it that I can see your family?” Sakura asked.   
“I thought you already sensed that... You're a little clueless, aren't you?”   
“Oh…”   
“This is the Tsukuyomi Amamiya family's lifeline. All the women in this line are bound by destiny to the protection of Tomoeda... Does the name Tsukuyomi or Amamiya sound familiar to you?"

Sakura indeed recognized the surname.

“Amamiya was my mother's and Mrs. Sonomi's maiden name, and also my great-grandfather's... That means that…"  
“That's right, Sakura. We are family.” The priestess said, moved. “That confirms that your arrival is not a product of chance, that there is a higher reason that brought you to this place and this now.” She placed both hands on her shoulders and looked at the cards mistress with such intensity that she felt a chill. “It's time you learned more about your heritage and your lineage.”

**Chapter 3.**

**The end.**


	5. Lineage.

The pond was not exactly warm, but the temperature was very pleasant. So for the umpteenth time Xiao-Lang took a deep breath and dived down to swim the less than four meters that the tiny volume of water allowed him to travel, and when his hand touched the edge of the pond, he turned around to float upside down, relaxed. The absence of artificial lights, corrected only by a few candles on one of the banks of the pool, permitted the sublime vision of a clear sky, with more stars than the boy had ever been able to see, while the arm of the Milky Way was displayed petulantly in all its splendor.

The stars had a special meaning for him: they were the symbol of Sakura’s magic and in many ways it defined her; they represented the potential of an almost eternal source of power, the inexhaustible hope, the will to shine in spite of everything, and as an not despicable plus, an incomparable beauty that inspired him.

“It's very beautiful, isn't it?"  
“It’s incredible.” He answered, enraptured.   
“I wish the nights were this clear back home, I couldn't take my eyes off the sky.”

‘It would be like trying to stop seeing you.’ That thought never became words, but thinking about it was the trigger that brought Li back to reality. He began to grope as he sank and swallowed water, even though it wasn't deep enough to cover him beyond his chest. Dazed, already standing and catching his breath, he turned to his interlocutor. In the shore he saw Sakura, submerged up to the shoulders, she laughed with desire, and even when Sakura was a young girl that stood out for smiling a lot, she did not always laugh out loud as she did it in that moment, courtesy of the restlessness of the little wolf.

“Are you all right? I didn't mean to scare you.” She said at last, recovering.  
“I'm fine.” He answered awkwardly, turning his back on her. “What time did you get here?”   
“A little while ago, but you looked so relaxed that I didn't want to interrupt you. I think that came out wrong in the end, too.”   
“I see…” He said embarrassed. Trying to distract himself with his surroundings. He was thinking fast of how the hell he had become so distracted that he could not see her, or at least hear her, when she arrived.

Unfortunately for him, he found in his visual journey something that made the situation even more compromising. On one of the cherry branches, the beautiful kimono he had seen a few hours earlier hung carefully beside his own clothing. As he reasoned out the implications of his observation, his muscles tensed in such a way that he feared he would cramp up at any moment. He had to make the situation less uncomfortable, and the only way he could think of was through dialogue.

“How did it go at the temple?” He asked as he bent down a bit, trying to cover himself with the water without turning around.  
“It was good, I think... I heard a lot of things.” Xiao-Lang waited for long minutes for the girl to continue, but she didn't. He heard and felt the movement of the water. She was walking towards him. "You know, Xiao-Lang..." she asked with her usual shyness in a very low voice. "I feel a little tired, I'm not used to being up so late... I have a lot to tell you and I also want to know how your day was... but could we talk about it tomorrow at breakfast?”

With those words, he could feel in the vibrations of the water that she had been completely incorporated. He felt her breath on his back.

“Sure... We'll talk about it calmly in the morning.”  
“Thank you... right now I just want to sleep…” She said in a barely audible whisper, while her voice started to tremble, as if she doubted on how to continue that conversation... “Er... Xiao-Lang... you should also go to sleep with me…” She immediately tried to correct it: “I mean not with me, you and I...! well we have the futons and that…"

The silence was abrupt, natural for those who do not know how to continue a conversation that had become strange. And he could clearly feel her hands sticking out of the water and directing them towards him, behind his back... maybe the rhetoric was confusing, but the message was very clear... why pretend he didn't know where this conversation was headed?

Li had a very vague idea of what could happen from that point on, his mind quickly took multiple paths through his knowledge, then through his experiences, and as a last resort through his imagination, trying to find even an approach to how he should behave the rest of the night... but he was completely blank. Yes, they had been crazy days, with many hardships and all that, and probably that was the outcome which would make up for the bad times and the injuries… he felt like banging his head against the cherry tree remembering that not long ago he had turned down Mr. Wei's well-meaning invitation to give him 'the talk', rightly considering that he was no longer a child and would be living alone in Japan, dangerously close to the object of his affection.

There was nothing else to think about. Sakura, as always, had been the daring one, the one who had cast aside the fear of the unknown, and who in her audacity would surely lead him to a hitherto unknown joy... so he would correspond to her courage.

He turned around to hold her in his arms, ready to do anything.

\- - - - -

When he opened his eyes, Li hugged tightly the basket where the previous night's dinner was. He sat down on the futon absolutely bewildered, his mouth dry, his heart pounding and sweat streaming down his temples. When his eyes grew accustomed to the darkness, he searched next to him, finding Sakura's empty futon, surely she had not returned from the temple. He never thought that two such different feelings as disappointment and relief could coexist in his mind in such harmony, shattering his tranquility.

He got up as best he could and went out into the backyard, right where the pond was, discovering that everything was continuing just as he had left it the night before after taking a bath. He watched the stars, listened nearby to the beginning of the activities in the nearby houses, it was time to start with the daily tasks.

He went back to the house and started the fire, took the bag of rice and some spices. He would make a great breakfast. He did all this while his mood was gradually improving, especially because despite the maddening context of the dream he had just had, it had definitely been a good dream, and his own silly reaction seemed to him to be the funniest. Perhaps he would tell it to Sakura, although perhaps it would be better not to do it... that is to say... how could he without insinuating her anything strange in the process?

“Every mirror is a generation.” Tomoyo began to explain while she walked beside Sakura, observing both the mirrors of their common ancestors. “I, like you, am only able to see up to mine. Your mirror is sixteen places ahead, that is to say, you come from sixteen generations in the future of mine…” The priestess, now showing those sparkling eyes that the cards mistress had seen in her own Tomoyo when she was prey of a great excitement, took her hands. "Tell me, Sakura, with all sincerity... Do you come from the future?”  
“Oh... Yes…"   
“From what era?" She asked after giving a very sharp cry. She simply could not hide her excitement.   
“Hey... I don't know if it's right to talk about it, I've seen a lot of movies where bad things happen from talking about events in the future…” She responded by scratching her neck.   
“Movies?”   
“Oh…" Beyond the enormous physical resemblance to her best friend, this girl inspired in her a great confidence, and she did not seem to lie about their kinship. So, turning to her intuition, which at least until that day had not failed her, she decided to share some information. “If this is the year one thousand seven hundred and eighteen, then... we are more than three hundred years apart. And forget about the movies, please…"   
“Three hundred years in the future," said the priestess in a cry. “Tell me, tell me: can all the sorcerers of the future travel through time?”

To hear her say that made Sakura soften a little bit, it made her understand that for that young girl the sorcerers of the future were like the flying cars for herself.

“Xiao-Lang says that time is very mysterious, and that very few sorcerers can control it…"  
“Of course! Your husband, the gaijin! Then you must be very powerful. And the fact that you are married and are from different countries means that Nihon has given up his foolish secrecy and finally decided to share her magical traditions with the world.” Sakura felt her position even more compromised. There were at least a couple of enormous lies and many misinterpretations in what the priestess had just said, which she continued: “My mother instructed me in our tradition and magical arts, they are proper of the Amamiya and Tomoeda family, although they share the roots of the magical traditions born in Edo. But fortunately, my mother was open-minded and I was able to receive some formal education in China and England. Did you go to any magic schools or were you taught at home? Wait, wait! Don't tell me! Did your husband's family educate you? Because they taught me too, well it was only for a few months, but I learned a lot from the Li family, are they still one of the most powerful magic clans in China? What about national schools? Did you attend one? Do non-magicians still have their silly prejudices against sorcerers…?" She stopped for a moment when she saw her descendant overwhelmed, imagining her with scribbles for eyes as her head bobbed. “Am I asking too many questions?”   
“It's not that... but…” The cards mistress retreated a bit in her eagerness to share information with her great-to infinity-grandmother, not for fear of giving her more information than necessary, but because she realized how ignorant she was of her own condition as a user of magic... that is... formal magic education? Family tradition? She was never even close to such terms, it wasn't until she discovered the Clow Cards book that she realized her abilities, and if it wasn't for that event, she would surely be the most normal teenager in the world, having the same normal life and concerns as the seven billion inhabitants of her time. And she would not have met professor Mizuki, Kero, Yukito, Yue, Eriol, and of course, Xiao-Lang. She felt some responsibility for that and thought it best to say so. “Actually, I didn't receive any kind of magic education... I didn't even know that there were magic schools, I found out practically by accident that I can use it, and it was also an accident that brought us here, I'm just a card captor... and Xiao-Lang is not my husband... I don't think it's even legal for someone to get married at my age where I come from, he's my... uh... he's my... it's complicated... he had to lie that day to keep us from being separated.”   
“He isn’t your spouse?” Tomoyo said and pointed innocently at Sakura's left hand. “But your string…"   
“What string?” Sakura asked, lifting her left hand to her face and looking at her curiously.   
“Forget it, it's not important!” The priestess dodged, and then kept a short silence.

Sakura could not read her expressions and decipher whether she was disappointed, although she gave the impression that she felt some pity for her, and did not know which of the two options would be worse. The girl continued:

“But... so you don't know if the Tentai no kinko School still exists in your time, or the Luna Nova Academy, or Hogwarts College, or the Calmecac…?"  
“I'm sorry... I don't know anything about that... where I come from, most people don't believe in magic, and those who use it like Xiao-Lang or I must keep it a secret.” She lowered her voice, listening to herself and feeling how shameful her situation really was. “The truth is that so far no one has taught me about magic and I have had to learn everything as I go along.”   
“So your mother didn't pass on her knowledge to you? That's inconceivable! She must have given you at least the first instruction at ten or earlier…!” She exclaimed scandalized as she raised her hands, she seemed really upset. However, she stopped abruptly when she saw that Sakura lowered the glance, with a rictus of bitterness that immediately disarmed the priestess. "Oh, no! I said something improper, didn’t I? Excuse me…"   
“Don't worry... mom couldn't tell me about any of that, she died when I was three.”   
“I’m really sorry to hear that… please, forgive me for being so insensitive.” She took her hands and waited silently for the girl to pull herself together, then began to tell her: "Normally, our magical heritage is passed on to us from generation to generation through our mothers, so it is always advisable to do so before we enter adolescence, when we can make the most of our abilities, discover our type of magic and receive the most appropriate training. I was made aware of my abilities and the responsibility I carried eight years ago, when I was nine. I'm a protection sorceress. What kind of sorceress are you?”

Sakura put on a silly smile, and scratched the back of her head once more. She did not know what kind of sorceress she was, she didn't even know that there were "types" of magicians, each new discovery making her feel more and more ignorant.

The priestess put aside her joy and seriously gestured with her hands, making the mirrors disappear and returning the temple worship hall to normal, and with a snap of her fingers all the oil lamps in the place were lit. She put her hands behind her back and walked along the room with Sakura as her reflective companion until Arashi appeared at the threshold, sitting near one of the walls. The priestess returned from her musings, and looked at Sakura with intensity, making the cards mistress uneasy.

“It's definitely no accident you're here, Sakura. Not only are you a sorceress, but you share my lineage and heritage, and although it is wrong to say so, I can feel your power, and it is immense... your arrival, on the other hand, throws a ray of hope in the midst of a time of tribulation for us. The fact that you have no magical training is not really a problem... it's more of an opportunity. As the Li clan says, ‘In this world there are no coincidences…’”  
"Only the inevitable takes place." Sakura completed for the second time in less than a day.

The priestess spent a few minutes in silence, circling around an increasingly anxious cards mistress, looking with her narrow blue eyes at the green of her descendant, as if trying to find any hint that would make her retract what she was about to propose.

“I have an offer for you, Sakura... let me show you what I know and thereby help me protect Tomoeda and what I love. In return, I will use all my power, resources and knowledge to find a way to send you back home. Think about it when you return home, while you sleep, and tomorrow give me an answer.”  
“A-agreed.”   
“But in the meantime… Would you mind chatting with us some more?” After saying this sentence, she turned to Arashi, calling her to join them with a gesture.   
“Of course not! I'd be delighted, Lady Amamiya!”   
“Thank you. And please, call me Tomoyo... after all, we're family.”

Sakura couldn’t respond more than with a nod. Without wanting it, the priestess touched once again a sensitive place in the mind of her descendant, whose eyes were immediately moistened, thinking about her own Tomoyo and how much she missed her.

\- - - - -

“I have returned," exclaimed Sakura animatedly, noticing that the house had light and activity was heard inside.  
“Welcome.” Xiao-Lang answered, smiling.

The two looked at each other not knowing what to do next, and it was easy to see why: the words just said were the very words heard in every home in modern Japan between couples. They still felt a little shy about living together, but somehow they were both beginning to be more mature about it and assume the role they should play while they found their way home. They both laughed a little, and then the girl sat by the fire while he handed her chopsticks and a bowl of rice he had just cooked.

“How did it go at the temple?" Asked the boy as he served himself his own breakfast ration.  
“It was good, I think... I heard a lot of things.” Xiao-Lang couldn't help but feel a sense of déja-vu. “You know, Xiao-Lang…" she asked with her usual shyness in a very low voice. “I feel a little tired, I'm not used to being up this late... I have a lot to tell you and I also want to know how your day was... but could we talk about it in the evening, at dinner?”   
“Sure, we'll talk it over calmly then.”   
“Thank you... right now I just want to sleep…” She said in a barely audible whisper, "Hey... Xiao-Lang... you must go to work, right?”   
“Yes. I'll leave as soon as I finish my breakfast and…"

\- - - - -

The abrupt silence of Li caused Sakura to be startled. The small portion of rice was inches away from her mouth when she turned to her companion and could not see him anymore.

She wasn't home, and it wasn't chopsticks she was holding, but the key to the star. She looked at it in disconcertment, noticing that her hands were dirty and full of scratches, and then looked up only to see the village burn. The people ran with buckets of water to put out the houses, the sky was overshadowed by huge clouds of smoke that lit up the light of that night's fire. As she tried to stand up, she felt her knees weakening, and hopelessly fell on them, unable to walk.

“Xiao-Lang!" she shouted as she recognized the figure stumbling out of one of the streets. He heard her, and immediately headed towards her. For a moment that relieved her, until she could see the boy more closely.

Li stood a few steps away, staring at her with a lost and nervous look. He looked very agitated, as if he were having difficulty breathing. His hands were shaking as well as his legs, and his face was spasming, grunting and a significant amount of thick saliva was dripping from his chin. It was an abominable sight and Sakura could not avoid the lump that formed in her throat, a product of fear.

“Xiao-Lang…?” She asked, feeling a panic like she'd never felt before in her life.

Upon hearing his name, the boy ran clumsily toward her, literally roaring. The twinkle in his eyes was gone, his once serious face now congested with something that went beyond anger... it was pure, animalistic, atrocious savagery... and he definitely meant to attack her.

Sakura was petrified, and simply stood there waiting for him to catch up with her. When Li finally jumped towards her, a third individual interposed, impacting with his shoulder the boy, who was thrown a couple of meters away and fell clumsily on his side, rising immediately and preparing to return him the favor in an attack.

“Take her away at once!” Sakura recognized her savior at once. Kurogane's voice was very peculiar and difficult to forget. “I am sorry, brat..." he said quietly. He seemed to be truly sorry as he drew his sword.

He heard Li roar again, and saw Kurogane raise his sword above his head. She knew what the outcome would be…

“DON”T DO IT!” Sakura shouted as a couple of people dragged her away from the fight.

\- - - - -

“Sakura?”  
“Eh…?” She answered, startled.   
“I said I must leave now. In the afternoon I'll come back and we'll talk.”   
“Ah, yes... O-okay, I'll see you later.”

The boy stepped out, joining the contingent of villagers who made their way to the temple, while she watched his empty plate with apprehension.

She had had visions before, in some of them she even went into a trance where she lost track of time as it had just happened to her, and there were two things she did not like about these visions: first, her memories were completely blank as to what she had done in the last minutes before she reacted. Second, it always turned out to be a prophetic vision, until that day, unmistakable.

It wasn't that the vision wasn't horrible enough not to alter it, it was more like a shock... the village in flames, Xiao-Lang attacking her, Kurogane confronting him... and her common sense screaming at her what the outcome would be if that fight happened to occur.

‘It was just a dream,’ she said to herself, surely a product of the parsimonious rest, events and news, definitely a lot of information for just a couple of days and her mind played tricks on her. She thought so, because one part of the vision was absolute nonsense: Xiao-Lang attacking her. Of all the possible scenarios, that was the most absurd. It was definitely the work of fatigue, a mind saturated with information can result in a rather disturbing and annoying hallucination. That, like the premonitory visions had also affected her at some time in the past.

So, after lightening her clothes a little, she took a deep yawn and began to prepare the futon to sleep a little. She would wake up in the afternoon to have dinner ready. She laid down looking at the ceiling of the hut, thinking about the routine to be developed from that day on. That was an additional reason to lie down to sleep at that moment, she had to think in the company of Morpheus about the revelations and proposals of the priestess, and also to establish the type of coexistence that she would have with her obligatory roommate. It was not at all that she was bothered by having him, simply that she had never before had the need to run a household in the absence of her family and that was somewhat frightening.

In her mind as a young girl in love she had once fantasized about a scenario like the one in front of her: she imagined a life with Xiao-Lang, she imagined every detail, like the kind of house she wanted to have, she even thought about studying a profession and at the end, having a wedding. At that point, in a rewarding frenzy that made her skin crawl, she hugged a blanket, covered her face, and rolled over herself, lying down as she was... and thought about having children... one or two perhaps... she heard that her great-grandfather Masaki had in mind inheriting the country house to her, and although she wasn't exactly prone to receiving gifts out of the blue, that particular gift fit her fantasy perfectly.

Imagining Li as a man made her fan her face with her hand, nervous, wondering how it could be so hot in the early hours of the morning… and it was also the fact that as of lately, he had also gained a few inches in height, and his face was no longer that of the adorable boy she had met, revealing a young man with a chin obscured by the first traces of a beard, his tone of voice was also a little lower, and that serious, relaxed attitude simply drove her crazy.

Unfortunately, she had noticed that in his classroom more than one girl sighed just like her when seeing him, he even stood out among her own classmates and friends and it was more and more difficult to hide it, even when Sakura knew (and she was happy enough) that he only had eyes for her. Tomoyo constantly made jokes about his appearance that made her blush, move her hands in the air and cover her face when she asked her uncomfortable questions about him. Recalling the latter, she swore to herself that she would repay those jokes when Tomoyo found that special person for her.

And so, every random word that appeared in her mind affected by a dream that was beginning to gain ground took her to the same place: a wedding, with a big white cake, like the dress that Tomoyo was to design for her, like the flowers in the corsage, white as the sheets where she finally...

And when it came to that reasoning, her mind protected her by putting her to sleep. Although it would be fairer to say "knocking her out."

\- - - - -

Just a few nautical miles off the coast of Hiroshima, the island of Kanawa was mainly inhabited by fishermen living in tiny villages. It didn't even have an army of its own among its few acres of land. It was one of those places that in itself was not a destination, but only a place of passage. Chung-Hee looked over his shoulder at the island. He and his children had visited it only minutes ago, and now they were heading to Hiroshima on board a tiny fishing vessel. Their boat docked amid shouts from soldiers who boarded several dozen warships that began sailing in the very direction from which he had come, while several hundred onlookers, port workers and merchants looked on apprehensively towards the aforementioned Kanawa, which was breathing a huge curtain of black smoke into the sky.

Teayang, looking like an ordinary little boy, tied the boat to the dock while little Dal took her father's few belongings and helped him out of the boat, in a very well studied act of ‘innocent travelers’ that gradually brought them closer to Edo.

Being only an old man accompanied by a couple of young kids, all dressed as Japanese and exchanging any dialogue exclusively in Japanese, he did not attract any attention at all. The soldiers ignored them as they passed by, the inhabitants respectfully gave way to them, totally unaware that this trio had caused the tragedy of the island which was visible across the sea.

Chung-hee was a thief of Ki. He used his children to provoke and exalt any feelings, such as fear, hatred, pain, or anger, and he simply channeled those feelings by turning them into magical energy, depositing them on himself or on the children, like walking containers. The consequences for those who lost their Ki could be terrible: for a magic user it could represent seeing their abilities diminished for days, months or even permanently, and in a person or animal without magic the damage was direct to their life energy, taking them from fainting or chronic exhaustion to coma or death. His recent visit to Kanawa served that purpose: to replenish himself and continue by non-magical means on his way to the capital, so that he could utilize all the magic contained there.

The man took advantage of the little attention he gained to cross the port into the city, seeking any means to help him continue his march eastward to Nihon's capital, feigning ignorance with skill, but in truth he was very aware of what was going on around him. Thus, he finally stopped his march a few feet from a small inn where a group of more or less numerous travelers rested and ate at a long table outside the premises. Beside them were a few carts filled with all manner of goods, guarded by a pair of samurai. Chung-Hee discreetly scanned the entire entourage, looking for the one that seemed the most friendly. When he finally found him, he made his move.

“It’s terrible what’s happening there, isn’t it?” He asked, feigning exhaustion in his voice, to the tall, stocky man with the friendly face and instant smile who was drinking tea, looking up at the smoke.  
“Yes... There have been many such attacks lately. My wife just sent me a letter telling me that my village has been attacked several times. There is no attacking army, the dead are prey to fire and those who are not hit by it have no marks of having been attacked by any kind of weapons... we must hurry and get home as soon as possible.”   
“I think the same thing…” The old man pointed to the twins who were sitting naturally on the benches of the shop. “My grandchildren and I must get to Setagaya in Edo as soon as possible with my daughter, but we can only walk a few hours a day, I do not have the vigor that I used to have and they are only children…"   
“Seriously?” Said the big man, smiling even more and in a casual voice. "Well, that's a lucky coincidence. Our caravan is going to Edo too, I live in Tomoeda, I think we could help you by taking you in one of the wagons - it might not be the fastest, we have some deliveries to make still, but you would avoid walking most of the way, and we would be there in about twenty or twenty-five days.”   
“And I could pay them for the service.” Chung-Hee said, shaking a small bag where metal resonated.   
“Say no more then! Stock up well, we'll be out of here in just a few minutes, sir…"   
“Abe. Kobo Abe. These are my grandchildren, Taiyo and Tsuki.” The old wizard lied.   
“It's a pleasure, Mr Abe. I'm Sorata Arisugawa.”

\- - - - -

The first hours of Xiao-Lang's work could be described as "regular". He greeted his new friends and began to voluntarily make his irrigation route. However, shortly before nine o'clock in the morning, Kurogane had approached the stream, and without any desire to pretend otherwise, he spent long minutes auditing Li's work. Li laid his burden down and began to make his way to the fields, and Kurogane followed a few steps behind him as he ate an apple, carrying his long sword on his shoulder.

Speaking of sabers, the one carried by the owner of the villa was different from the generic ones carried by the others. It was much longer, surely to compensate for the height of its wearer, and the handle was not common, but was carved in silver in the shape of a dragon. A piece made by a high level craftsman, for despite the enormous beauty and finesse of the finishes, they did not seem to diminish its functionality in any way.

“Leave that.” The samurai said suddenly, drawing the boy back from his thoughts. “Come with me, there are many weeds to be cleared from the grazing fields. Hurry up.”

Li immediately noticed the hostile tone of the samurai, but decided not to make a big deal out of it, just following him according to his demands, in the end, Kurogane was his boss.

It only took a few minutes of work for the bandages on the boy's hands to rip and fall off. The cuts on his hands were still in the process of healing, and as he had to pull the weeds to get rid of them, they hopelessly bled again.

The boy paused only for a moment, trying to ignore as much as possible the numbness in his hands and the back pain from being bent over all the time, and discreetly looked at his now muddy palms, vegetable sap and blood, noticing that trying to clench his fists demanded great effort and caused him much pain. He watched with apprehension the vast fields that fed the lazy cows and calves, and calculated that without stopping he would finish the clearing of the field in at least three days.

Never, even in the face of such a scenario, would he allow himself to resign. It was a Li family motto, but also a personal quality of Xiao-Lang, and even with all the physical work he would have in the immediate future, he had to make room to continue his research and find a way back to his own time.

“Do you want to quit?” The words, spoken by Kurogane in a tone ranging from indifference to mockery, brought him back to Earth.  
“Absolutely not.” Said the boy resolved, returning immediately to work.

He was not going to give that haughty, overbearing samurai the satisfaction of seeing him surrender.

\- - - - -

Hana and Karin bowed respectfully to Li just a few steps away from the little house. He responded to the greeting and both young ladies went their way amidst giggles and at a brisk pace. He, on the other hand, had taken the opportunity to buy some vegetables and other things to avoid eating only rice as they had done since they arrived in the village.

“I'm home!” He announced trying to sound as energetic as possible.  
“Welcome!” Sakura replied, gesturing to him to take a look around the room.   
“I see you've made some improvements…"   
“Yes, we fixed the window panes and polished the stave.” She said modestly. “Dinner is ready, and I have to go to temple again tonight, maybe that will become a routine... and speaking of routines, I think we should talk about ours.”

Li took a seat next to the fire, a little hesitant as for what Sakura called "routine". She solicitously took the groceries from the boy.

When she removed the small bowl in which the vegetables were, she could see the disastrous condition of Xiao-Lang's hands. She stood still for a few seconds, and her expression darkened. He tried to hide them behind his back, but failed miserably. She whispered something like "I'll be right back" and returned in a blink with water and healing articles, sat down in front of him and repeated the task of washing his hands.

“With all I learned last night from the priestess, I think we have no choice but to assume that we came here for a higher reason.” Sakura said calmly, distracting her interlocutor from the touch of her hands. “By the way, she already knows that we are not married, but she feels it is appropriate that we maintain that facade.”

The next minutes, Sakura told what happened the previous night in the temple, the news of her lineage was taken with surprise, but with joy on the part of the boy, and she also shared with him her intention of agreeing to the proposal of Tomoyo, after all, it was the only way that got them closer to the hope of returning home.

And after the treatment, before putting clean bandages on the boy's hands, in an impulse the girl gave a soft kiss on each palm, making his right hand stay on her cheek. She realized what she had just done and for a fleeting moment was tempted to jump away and apologize for such inappropriate behavior...

However, seeing Li's helpless expression in the face of such a show of legitimate affection made her desist. Her memories led her to the day he returned to Tomoeda with the promise of staying forever, and she thought that from that moment on, things had become rather slow... she sincerely wished that everything would go better between them, she saw other contemporary couples and in comparison they had not even been able to overcome the barrier of contact because of their shyness... and thinking about it conscientiously there was nothing wrong with them showing affection and being able to be together without feeling ashamed. So armed with courage and holding her breath, she held the boy's hand over her face and held his gaze, almost defiantly.

“It's a fact that we're not married, Xiao-Lang.”  
“At least not yet…"   
“What are we then?” She asked, feeling that she owned the situation, though on the verge of recanting, apologizing and going hide in the bedroom until it was time to go to the temple.   
“I don't... I don't know…" And he really didn't know. He was stuck in a state of "no life points" as Daidouji had called the situation he was in.

She, with her heart full of satisfaction at being able to see the boy's very soul in such a pure state, began to bandage him gently.

“Let's find out before we go home, shall we?”  
“Yes…” He said. She noticed that he was holding back, as if he hadn't finished talking.   
“What's going on?”   
“I... I... Can I hug you?”   
“I'm sorry?”

Xiao-Lang took a breath and tried again:

“Can I hug you?”

It was she who wrapped her arms around his neck after hearing his request, while he shyly moved his arms around her waist.

“And why are you asking for permission…? You've done it before and you've never asked me... Don't hold back that impulse when you feel it, okay?”  
“O-okay.” He was genuinely surprised... he was supposed to be the protector, provider, and leader in his current situation, but she was the one who seemed to have matured the most in just a couple of days.   
“Now let's have dinner, since Arashi will come for me in a short time.”

Sakura parted from him and began to serve dinner, while Xiao-Lang watched her apprehensively, unable to remove the stupid smile that had been born in their last embrace, wondering if it was possible to feel happier than he was at that moment.

**Chapter 4.**

**The end.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Don't forget to leave a kudo or/and a comment!
> 
> By the way, the art displayed is property of the talented Salovesy, you can find her work on Tweeter and Pixiv, buy be careful, not all is for every ages.


	6. Responsibilities and Deep Fears.

Thus, immersed in the routine and roles that they implicitly accepted for each other, the first two weeks of their stay in feudal Japan had flown by. Sakura had agreed to be instructed by Tomoyo, although the truth was that almost all of those first nights in the temple had been spent talking about magic, some chats more interesting than others, some family history, and drinking lots and lots of tea. Every evening at dusk, Arashi came to the village at the same time and spent the night with the priestess and the cards mistress at the temple.

Xiao-Lang, on the other hand, had become something like Kurogane's toy, and at the whim of the latter he had to do one job or another, each more laborious, useless, or humiliating than the last. It seemed as if he wanted to break him, find out what the limit of his good manners was, and finally have a reason to kick him out of the borrowed house and not have to pay more for his services - that was the boy's perception at least, but there was no statement so far to support that assumption - in fact, even though they spent a good part of the day together, as long as the samurai had no training or a military meeting, they barely spoke at all.

The cohabitation between the couple, on the other hand, had been strengthened enough, although in the height of the ironies they hardly spent some minutes together a day: in the dawn during breakfast, when Sakura returned from the Temple and Xiao-Lang went to the field, and in the evening, during dinner, when he returned and she went. Even so, in their free time both arranged things here and there around the little house, Sakura brought from the temple books lent by the priestess and both read them at different times, and Li supplied a more varied diet every time.

Arashi and Sakura had bonded quite well despite how different their ages and personalities were, and now, on the fifteenth day since their arrival, they chatted animatedly about anything during the minutes it took them to reach the Temple. That night, however, being only a few steps from the Torii arch, the samurai stopped Sakura with a delicate touch. The cards mistress asked wordlessly why their walk was interrupted.

“Let's give the priestess a few minutes, she has a situation like this at least once a month and you don't want to be around when that happens.”

Having said that, the cards mistress looked curiously at the worship room, from which two figures rushed out. The tiny figure in white ceremonial dress from Tomoyo was the first, followed closely by Kurogane, clad in black kimono and hakama. They seemed to be arguing, but the cards mistress was far enough away that she heard only a few syllables when one of them raised their voice too high.

The picture was somewhat disconcerting; in the short time she had known this Tomoyo, she had found the young seventeen-year-old priestess to be hardly different from her best friend, somewhat effusive and even extravagant, but kind and well-mannered. That night, however, the little woman gestured vehemently and raised her hands in front of the samurai, who watched her with folded arms face to face from his about three feet above fence, responding in a similar tone of voice, pointing at her, and making the cards mistress fear that he would slap her from one moment to the next.

“They seem very upset.” Sakura whispered.   
“Great minds don't usually think alike and they usually go into conflict. And it gets worse if those minds are as passionate as those two.”   
“I hope they can solve their problem…"   
“I think there could only be one point of catharsis for them.” Arashi resolved indifferently.   
“Really? Which one?”   
“Coitus.”   
“HOEEE!?”   
“Violent and noisy, to establish who has the power in the tangled Ukiyo-e that is the life of those two.”   
“What's an  _ Ukiyo-e _ ?"  **(1).**

Arashi then gave her a strange, glowing look.

“I'll lend you one one day. I have several." She said after, which caused Sakura to put on a crooked smile of false appreciation... there was something suspicious in the samurai's words.

When they looked back at the temple, Kurogane was already only a few steps away from their meeting. He did something that lay between a nod and a bow as a greeting to both of them and left the place in a very tense silence.

“And what are you two waiting for to come in?” The priestess asked (shouted) rudely, almost making the girls run towards her.

\- - - - -

“He's stubborn, rude, rough, uncompromising, doesn't listen to reason and my neck hurts whenever I talk to him, he's ridiculously loud…"

Nearly thirty minutes had passed, in which the priestess had rant and raved about the samurai amidst sips of boiling tea which temperature was ignored in the heat of anger. However, she never raised what was the real problem with him or the cause of their arguments.

“I admit he has a complicated temperament, as long as you admit he's a good man.” Arashi said, with her usual seriousness.   
“I've never doubted that.” The girl snorted.   
“You've also known him since you were both kids and got along great then, remember?”   
“But we're not kids anymore!”   
“He is very responsible, focused, disciplined, educated and a warrior I would personally fear to face.”   
“He is, but…"   
“He's not an unpleasant sight, and more than one woman has considered his height an added attraction, and his voice…"   
“What's that got to do with it?” Tomoyo spat, red, spilling her tea.   
“Nothing really. What I'm getting at is that he's the owner of the town, and you're the priestess, this town depends on both of you, the least we could hope for is that you'll get along for the benefit of everyone.”   
“But that's not possible! He's an absolute jerk! He takes advantage of the least thoughtful moment to come and bother me…"   
“Maybe we could help you a little more if you told us what it is you're here to tell us in the first place.” Arashi said that, focusing her infinitely serene eyes on the priestess, who was immediately speechless and her teeth tense in a strange grimace that could not even remotely compare to a smile.   
“Why don't you try the opposite of confronting him?” Sakura intervened, reminding both of them that she was there.   
“What do you mean?”   
“Well, when Xiao-Lang did something that bothered me, I didn't confront him... he avoids a lot of fights and maintains a cordial atmosphere. In fact, to date I have never reproached him for things he shouldn't have done and yet he did…"   
“Like what?” Arashi asked. Being the oldest in the group, she seemed to be the only one with the authority to question both.   
“Well... some time ago, with a problem we had, he was hiding things from me... but it was to protect me…" The cards mistress answered, hesitantly.   
“Would it have affected you in any way to know about the problem?” Asked the priestess.   
“Actually, no…"   
“Did you have a way to help if you had found out?” Arashi said.   
“Well, yes, I think we could have solved it even faster."   
“Then why did he hide it from you? That doesn't make sense..” Said Tomoyo with an accusatory gesture.   
“Eh... maybe he had important reasons not to tell me…"   
“If he is a better sorcerer than you, it is justifiable that he protected you.” Arashi's turn.   
“He is a great sorcerer, but I would be lying if I said he was better than me.”  
“Indeed, he is not, I could feel his power too and it is only a fraction of yours.” Tomoyo's turn.   
“W-well, he is a trained magician, as well as a fencer…"   
“And did he try to teach you something during said problem?” Arashi's turn.   
“Not that I remember.”   
“Well, he may be a trained magician, but to remain ignorant of a risky situation when you could have helped was a terrible decision…” Tomoyo's turn.   
“I admit it might not have been the best choice, but…"   
"He underestimates you.” Arashi's turn.   
“No...! I don't think he underestimates me…"   
“Then he's an idiot.” Tomoyo’s turn.   
“Eh... weren't we trying to find a way to solve your problem with Mr. Kurogane?”   
“I find your case more entertaining.” Arashi's turn.   
“Entertaining?”   
"Serious, she meant serious. The truth is that I think you should talk to your ‘non-husband’ about this at some point. You are an Amamiya, even though you are a woman, you are one of an important lineage and great power, you should not allow yourself to be subdued in any way.” Tomoyo's turn.   
"Even if I’m a woman? Eh... where I come from, women and men are equal.”   
“And yet you allow him to underestimate you?” Arashi's turn.   
“He does not underestimate me! He... he only wanted the best for me…" After saying those words, Sakura lowered the face, she seemed very affected, making the other two women feel guilty.

During the resulting silence, the samurai was absent for some minutes, returning shortly with a small pot and a huge and beautiful flower of a rose tree, Sakura had seen several around the temple, they had been cultivated and taken care of with much attention it seemed. Arashi placed the pot on the floor, in front of the two girls.

“Seven years ago, when the way of the sword was beginning, a very particular foreigner came to this town. He was a merchant and a florist.” She raised her face and looked at an indeterminate point of space, smiling subtly, something very strange given her character. “Don Antonio Narváez de Rodríguez y Vivar. He was Andalusian, from Spain. During the months he was here, he moved heaven and earth to be married, he cultivated these roses in the temple for me. He was an excellent match, if I had accepted his proposal, I would probably be going around the world or living in Europe by now, but my heart already had an owner at that time. But that's not what I want to show you.”

The girl gave the beautiful flower to Sakura so that she appreciated it. It was an exceptional specimen, big, of smooth petals in intense pink color and wonderful aroma. After examining it for a minute or two, the cards mistress returned the flower. The samurai began to explain:

“Beauty has a function in nature: survival and protection through the environment. With people it's the same, a beautiful woman like you will have someone wanting to safeguard you from anything that can harm you... but that's not always the best decision. Pain is what gives you direction and strength.” To the surprised gaze of both spectators, Arashi violently crushed the petals, taking only an instant for the flower to be reduced to a pile of offal, she took a few more seconds to crush them in her hands so that only a very aromatic putty remained. Sakura felt that it was a pity that something so beautiful had been reduced to nothing in such a sudden way. “But also that pain fulfills another even more important role: it releases the true potential.” Having said those words, what was left of the flower was carefully placed in the potting soil. “He and you must give yourself the opportunity to fail, to be hurt, and to seek true growth, otherwise he will not be really helping you. If he truly loves you, he will understand what I have just taught you.”

The samurai moved the flowerpot close to Sakura, signaling to her that she should take it home. She looked at it with apprehension for long seconds.

“Speaking of pain... I think the day has come when we start doing what we really came here to do.” Tomoyo said, standing up suddenly. The other two imitated her, but Arashi moved away to one of the walls, giving the wizards space. “Sakura... show me what you can do and tell me your full story.”

After some hesitation, the girl took the key hanging from her neck and held it in front of her face. It would be the first time she would so deliberately display her skills to someone other than her close friends. She was very nervous, and practically whispered her magic words, illuminating the floor of the worship hall with the seal of the star.

At the cry of "Release" the dreams’ scepter, making Tomoyo's eyes shine.

“That's what I'm talking about.” Said the priestess, satisfied, and extended the hands towards Sakura. “Can I…?"   
“Sure!”

The cards mistress placed her scepter in Tomoyo's hands. When she received it, she made a momentary gesture and took a quick look at the rod, and only a few seconds later returned it to its owner.

“I see that the object is very attached to you.”   
“A great attachment?”   
“Yes. Magical objects like your scepter, while not ‘alive’ by definition, harbor rudimentary thoughts and feelings, such as loyalty to their owner.” After saying those words, she showed her palms to Sakura. There were some slight abrasions in them that she observed surprised. “I believe that you really have no idea of the size of your power. A young sorcerer is able to walk in the direction that her abilities wish, based on her talents, tastes and culture. Thus, Nihon's tradition is to create barriers that protect our people; the Chinese, like the Li clan, have a special predilection and knowledge in manipulating the elements, your ‘non-husband’ is a clear example; the English and almost all of Europe go for incantations and altering the environment, while in America they are accomplished illusionists and metamorphoses capable of incarnating into animals and coming into intimate contact with the spirits of the earth. Let's listen to your work up to today and see in which group we can place you.”

In the following hours, the cards mistress recounted the last four years of her life. She thought for a moment that the name Clow Reed would mean something to the audience, but it didn't, and from that moment on she assumed that Clow the Wizard probably wasn't born yet in that time, or hadn't done anything important yet. Tomoyo was about to give a conclusion about the talents of Sakura when arriving at the narration of the final judgment against the guardian Yue, but it was stopped when Sakura argued that there was more.

The animated and curious gesture of Tomoyo was gaining seriousness and interest as she listened how the deck of the fifty-three Clow Cards was converted to Sakura Cards and was fed from this change by its own power, sustaining then a combat with the reincarnation of the original creator of the above mentioned magic objects and defeating it. Then she put a mischievous smile that she shared with Arashi while Sakura told how the Hope card had been conceived. She looked even more interested when she heard about the prophetic dreams that she had since she was a child.

She darkened the gesture when hearing that Li had taken and hidden the spirit of the Sakura Cards, even when he was not capable of manipulating them without risking his life, and she opened her eyes bigger when hearing that because of that last event, she had begun to collect new cards that appeared from nothing, and from there she arrived at her confrontation with Yuna D. Kaito, the result of which had led them to their current situation.

“Well...? Any idea of the type of sorceress I could become…?"   
“I think so, but I have to think about it before I give a possible verdict. It is time for you to go and rest. The eyes of Tomoyo reached such a level of brightness that Sakura felt the same familiar anxiety that she experienced when seeing a new suit made for her. “We are going to have a lot of fun, Sakura.”

The cards mistress laughed foolishly with her hands on her chest. Something told her that in reality it was Tomoyo who was going to have fun at her expense.

\- - - - -

The sun was beginning to strike hard even though it was only a few degrees above the horizon. The small retinue, composed of some wagons, several laborers and guarded by a handful of warriors, was diligently marching west.

Kurogane, at the front, avoided small talk, staying focused on directing the caravan's path.

While walking along the side of a hill, Xiao-Lang tried without much success to recognize some of the places that would eventually make up the valley and the port of Tokyo. By that time, according to his research, Edo would have no more than one million inhabitants spread out between the capital and its surrounding fiefdoms.

“The size of the city is incredible from up close. This must be the biggest kingdom in the world.” Exclaimed Junichiro.

Xiao-Lang agreed with the boy, even though he knew that in other parts of the world there were already much bigger cities and that that same city would in the future have more than twelve times the number of people it had at that time. The panorama of the growing and prosperous capital of the country distracted him momentarily, because he thought about what happened that same dawn, before leaving home, in which Sakura had behaved differently, cordial as always, but a little distant, and he did not believe to have done anything that deserved that change of attitude... at least not recently.

The trip that they were making was to transport food to the neighboring fief of Ota, where according to what he would find out, they had received an attack equal to the one that Tomoeda received only a few days before the arrival of Sakura and Li to this time, their kekkai had repelled the attack, but it almost cost her her life, many crops and heads of cattle were lost, and several villas were reduced to ashes.

It was Kurogane himself who offered the help, and he never gave an explanation for it. The previous nights he had asked his workers to prepare the shipment and now they were only a few steps away from leaving it at its destination.

The caravan's small talk stopped as it entered the main street of the village of Ota. Several dozen scorched and abandoned houses cut off all intention of conversation among the members of the group, who watched the inhabitants try to reintegrate into their daily tasks and demolish some of the houses, surely to start building new ones.

The caravan stopped at the Torii arch of a temple that Xiao-Lang had never seen and wondered if in his time it would still exist, there a few men and women made a respectful bow to the newcomers, and at least to him, the show of respect made him feel strange.

“Welcome to Ota, Mr. Ou.” Said one of the older men addressing Kurogane, who responded with an equally solemn bow. It was the first time Xiao-Lang had heard his name. “Receive the gratitude of our people for the help you are giving us.”

“No need to thank me. It is our duty, Mr. Soseki.” Said the samurai in his usual parsimonious manner, then addressed the old man on one side of the first, greeting him with another, less formal bow. “General Issa.”

Li had not recognized this second old man until he heard his voice when he answered the greeting. He was the one who was about to take him prisoner on the day of his arrival, but not being on a horse or wearing the armor, the only reference he had was the title and his voice. And he also remembered that he kept his sword somewhere. It wouldn’t take much to recover it, just to reach it and make physical contact, that way he could use the technique in which the sword merged with his spirit and have it permanently with him again.

“All of you! Follow the general wherever he tells you to go to deliver the supplies," Kurogane said forcefully to the company.

The little wolf felt that he could not have a better opportunity, with luck, the general would have a detachment nearby, and with more luck, his sword could be guarded there... although there was the possibility that he would have it in another location, perhaps in one of the important castles in the center of Edo, he was unaware of the general's hierarchy; they could even have melted it down already... and it was preferable that it wasn't that way, to imbue an object or weapon with magic again required time and a great deal of energy.

He smiled briefly. However, his joy faded when he saw that Kurogane had been staring at him for a long time without blinking. He may not have liked him, but he could not deny that he was an extremely intelligent fellow, and he had certainly by that time imagined everything Li thought.

“You and you," he exclaimed, pointing to two warriors, then turned to Li and the one closest to him: "Junichiro, Brat! You will go with me!” All four obeyed on the spot, but Xiao-Lang could not hide a hint of reproach as he approached the samurai, who crossed his arms, giving a deep, exasperated breath. “I ask again: is there a problem?”   
“No.” Xiao-Lang's response was blunt, however, he regretted it only a moment later, and faced him again, feeling his pulse racing: “Although now that you mention it, I do have a problem, I do have a name, and I would feel much better if you used it: Li, Xiao-Lang Li.”

The tension could be cut with a knife. The context gave Li some security: Kurogane was an honorable man; he would not attack a peasant, even less so if the peasant was unarmed and knew his request was legitimate. After a complicated couple of minutes, the owner of the villa began to walk inside the temple, closely followed by those he had requested.

“The fiefdom is practically unprotected. There is no one else in our villages who can play the kekkai, and I don't even know if I will survive.”

Xiao-Lang, along with Kurogane and the others, surrounded the bed of the middle-aged woman who told her story in a cavernous voice and coughed every so often. The samurai led the interview:   
“Did you find a pattern or a clue about the enemy? We only know to date that they are a pair of little kids whom people call "the twins," who are sorcerers and who together form the dragon that has burned our villages. We get an idea of their possible origin from their clothing.”   
“I thought their outfits were curious, where are they from?”   
“From the mainland, they are most likely from Joseon. However…"   
“However…?"   
“I have fought before with sorcerers and swordsmen alike, in my childhood I accompanied my father to hunt witches, outlaws and even demons, and I never knew any sorcerer who could do the things they do. The girl has a mastery of the sword and a strength that is completely inconsistent with her age and weight, I have not had the opportunity to fight her directly, but no one has ever survived a duel with her…"   
“Actually, someone survived." Junichiro intervened out of nowhere, drawing everyone's attention to Li.

The silence lasted until the boy felt uncomfortable.

“I honestly think I was very lucky that day... but I agree with Mr. Kurogane in his assessment: she doesn't have the size or the musculature to be so strong and fast, my sword is made of a special kind of steel that only my family forges, and it is galvanized with magic, it could even withstand a shot…” He stopped just before telling them the caliber of the weapon remembering where (or better said ‘when’) he was, “without receiving any damage. However, my sword suffered many cracks.”   
“And I'm surprised you survived with such a mediocre technique," the samurai snorted bitterly. “The important thing is that I seriously doubt that those two are human. My mother knew about these things, and if she taught me anything about rational magical creatures, it's that they don't exist in nature. They have a creator and they obey a purpose. These two are the ones who burn down our houses, but our real enemy could be someone else... someone, by the way, very powerful.”

The group was silent again, between reflections. Li could not help feeling certain familiarity... beings created by sorcerers, capable of reasoning by themselves, who obeyed a purpose, perhaps orders, giving the illusion of will... like the Clow cards and their upgrades.

“At the Emperor's request, no records have been kept of the attacks of these beings. It is important for him that The Empire should not feel threatened and it is the responsibility of the imperial army and feudal lords of Edo to keep discretion and make sure to end the problem.”

Everyone turned to the door of the compound, from where the general had just given that little speech in a flat voice.

“I think it's unfair that there's no record of what we've been through because of these children.” Kurogane responded in an equally flat but restrained voice. “Many people have died, and ‘not feeling threatened’ doesn't seem to me to be a big enough reason to…"   
"What is important is not up to you.”   
“And who has lost everything in the middle of this crisis, General? The memory of those who left us must be honored in history in some way."   
“It is true, and the right way to do it is through justice, it is not papyrus and ink that will give honor to those we lost, but with steel and blood. And I would recommend you to modulate your tone of voice a little, remember your place and who you are talking to.” The old soldier changed his hand swords looking at the floor with something similar to guilt in his gesture. “You are not the only one who has lost everything, Lord Ou.”

Kurogane stood up and took a deep breath, after which he fully recovered his composure.

“The priestess of Tomoeda and I will do what is necessary to protect our people, but do not expect us to lie or simply forget what is happening."   
“I beg you to think calmly about your actions. The world is getting smaller, the West is getting dangerously close to us, threatening to break our culture, just as they did with China. We need you to know that Nihon is a modern nation, but strong and principled, not superstitious. Out there, technological advancement is slowly replacing magic, chemistry is replacing alchemy, and firearms are replacing the sword... I'm sure that in the future priestesses and sorcerers will no longer be needed, and one day there will be no more samurai... the emperor understands that, and he knows that if we want to compete in this changing world, we must abandon certain practices and demonstrate that we can take care of any problem without relying on archaic beliefs. Those whom we lost will not be forgotten; on the contrary, they will be the foundation on which our nation will once again rise.”   
“Sure. Samurai, sorcerers and normal people dying for his peace of mind so that he can pretend he is who he is not. It's hard to think that such an emperor deserves to be fought for.” He didn't give the military man time to respond. Instead, he faced the reclining priestess. “Thank you for your hospitality and that of your people. We will return to ours to continue preparing for another possible attack."

\- - - - -

“Did something happen?” Sakura asked after the strange silence in which Xiao-Lang had remained since his return home and that continued even in that moment, in which they finished the dinner.   
“It's nothing..." he replied, giving a casual smile. He Immediately noticed that Sakura put a gesture of hardly perceptible unconformity.   
“You know...? I think you keep things to yourself too much... I know you can say that there is no reason for you to trust me, but... when we were younger you could tell me things because I was your friend... in our current situation I feel that you have more confidence in other people than in me…"   
“Please don't think like that.” He replied, with that annoying sense of guilt that the secret generates, to which he was beginning to get used to. “It's just that... well, we were in another village today and I've seen other attacks from the two kids we faced on our arrival... they could be magical beings and not people. I was thinking about that, but since you have to study in the temple, I thought it would be best not to worry you about that kind of thing…"   
“Xiao-Lang.” She said, reaching out and putting her hand on his. “It's important to me that you don't hide things from me.”   
“Okay.”   
“I want you to promise me that you will not hide anything from me from now on, okay?”   
“I promise you..." he said, unconvinced, but extraordinarily disguised.

Sakura put her hand to the height of her face, pointing with the little finger to Li.

“ _ Yubikiri Genman _ …"

Li smiled with a melted heart at the sight of the girl before him, her face all serious, asking for the promise of the little finger. A sensation similar to an electric current ran through all his chakras, while he experienced a strange need to do something... he did not know what, it could be anything as long as it was in the company of Sakura.

He reciprocated by intertwining his little finger with hers.

“I'm sorry for the intrusion.” It was heard from the door.   
“Good evening, Arashi! I'll be ready in a moment!”

Sakura got up of a jump to go to the bedroom, and returned with a small bag of cloth. Meanwhile, Arashi and Xiao-Lang greeted each other. For many perhaps it was not perceptible, but Li noticed immediately that the attitude of the samurai towards him had also changed... he imagined that somehow he was subject in the conversations of Sakura with her, and he felt a little uncomfortable in this respect. He knew that, for example, Daidoji and Sakura spoke of him, but the cousin of Sakura was a mutual friend, not so with the priestess and the samurai.

“I'll be back in the morning! Take a bath and rest well.” She said goodbye cheerfully, Arashi bowed and they both left.

Once alone, Xiao-Lang's taciturn gesture returned.

The twins and their possible magical origin were certainly on his mind, he had to plan a strategy to fight them if there was a next time. What really had him worried was something more mundane and immediate: his relationship with Kurogane was going from bad to worse, the guy was becoming more and more unbearable, and if they continued on that path, which was most likely, they would eventually have to find another place to stay and get a new job... and it wasn't that he couldn't adapt to the job, but the treatment he received bordered on the absurd.

However, that was his problem only, Sakura should not find out, he would solve it somehow, and the calmer she was, without ever finding out, was better for both of them.

\- - - - -

Because that was the right thing to do, right?

“Aren’t we going to the temple?” asked Sakura when she noticed that her guide continued straight in a path, instead of taking the deviation to her destination every night.   
“Not today. The priestess asked me to take you somewhere else.” She answered with a serene smile.

Without being very sure of the plan, Sakura followed Arashi for about half an hour, climbing the hill, for a gap less and less evident and that at some point started to give her difficulties to continue. The night had fallen completely only a few minutes before, more and more bushes invaded her way, and when she took a look at the sky, she realized that she could hardly see a fraction of the stars now hidden among the tops of the trees.

“Tomoyo is waiting for you a bit further on, from here I can't go on.”

The words of the samurai were like a bucket of cold water for Sakura. She tried to say something, but the fear had her in trance and she observed with disbelief Arashi sitting down on a side of the path.

“And... and where should I go…?"

The girl simply pointed her finger up the mountain.

Sakura started the way at a slower pace than usual. She thought, trying to concentrate only on the road before her, that it was terrible to handle the darkness and the loneliness. From very small those two properties had been her biggest problem, and even at present she felt some repellence when the light of the moon did not slip through the window of her room at night. She had a very vague idea about the existence of ghosts or evil spirits, not because she had no one to consult about their existence, but because even thinking or talking about them caused her great discomfort and she avoided the subject at all costs.

Indirectly, back in the days of card-catching in elementary school, Xiao-Lang had hinted that he was capable of sensing the presence of ghosts, and on more than one occasion she had heard something similar from her own brother, even she herself interacted fleetingly with her mother's ghost. The only logical inference she could draw from this was that she could by no means rule out the existence of spirits, and what's more, many forests in Japan were well known to harbor legends about such spirits. It came to this realization that she was alone in the middle of a forest, in total darkness and in the absence of electric light or even civilization in almost any direction.

Her mind tried to calm her down, leading her to fear real risks, such as wolves, bears, snakes or highwaymen, but all this seemed benign in the face of the possibility of finding herself before a soul in distress or something worse... she tried to guide herself with Orion's Belt to follow a straight path, but no matter how much she advanced, she seemed not to really go anywhere.

“Tomoyo!” She exclaimed. She waited in silence for an answer. The only thing she got, however, was the murmur of the summer breeze, which made some nocturnal birds fly. She tried to call again, and again. The answer was the same. Her heart rate began to increase, and her breathing became more and more rapid, making it difficult to walk, and even when she tried to concentrate, her pace became slower and she stumbled continuously.

She was faced with one of her deepest fears. Prey to this fear, she began to wander, thinking about things that were more trivial or random. Her eyes were desperately searching for any sign of civilization, such as the light from oil lamps, and so she chose to use one of her last resources, which Xiao-Lang asked her to use only in extreme cases.

She carefully dug through the folds of her kimono, removing her cell phone.

She held down the power button more strongly than necessary. The device had been off for several days, so with relief the girl saw the manufacturer's logo appear on the monitor, confirming her hopes that it still had some battery.

“Two percent... that should be enough to get... anywhere…" She said quietly to herself.

She tried to search for her location in a GPS application, and immediately had to suppress the slapping impulse, wondering exactly which satellite she was going to receive a signal from at a time when the only existing satellite was the Moon.

She turned on the powerful flashlight of the camera, took a look at it in a three hundred and sixty degree turn, and regretted it. No matter what direction she pointed, there was only forest in her path. Not a breach, not a hint of a man-made route.

She looked back to the sky, looking for her guiding stars, and a little more safely, tried to continue the march as indicated.

Between the led light and the monitor of the cell phone it was a matter of five minutes so that half of the available energy was consumed, and Sakura saw with fear that she was not approaching any place. Now her pace was slow and doubtful, she was not sure of anything and she started to regret having used her phone, because as soon as it was turned off, she would not have any way to use it again.

The much-feared moment finally arrived. Terrified, the cards mistress saw the monitor of the device displaying the manufacturer's seals again while the light of the flashlight went out, leaving her again in darkness, barely relieved by the incipient starlight that crept in between the tree branches. Perhaps it was only an impression of her, but the noises of the forest became even more intense, amidst the singing of owls, the fluttering of bats, and the hurried footsteps of reptiles or rodents. She tried to continue her march, but with her agitated breathing, cold sweat and dry throat she had, she felt that she would faint from one moment to the next.

So, a step away from surrendering and sitting down to cry on the first tree that allowed it, came hope for her help: a few meters ahead, she saw the priestess. Or at least she thought so.

“Tomoyo! Why did you make me come to this place in the middle of the night...? I was very afraid and…!” Sakura stopped when she saw that the girl did not move or even seemed to react to her arrival. “Tomoyo...?"

There was no response. There couldn't be if your caller had a flat layer of skin instead of a face.

For a fourteen year old girl suffering from bogyphobia, being in the middle of nowhere before the scariest entity in the universe was too much. Every hair on her head stood up, and after the adrenaline rush, all her energy was very close to abandon her and leave her lying on the ground.

She uttered a very sharp scream straight from her heart, and without knowing exactly where, she began to run as much as her legs would allow. She looked over her shoulder to make sure she was not being chased, unfortunately for her, the thing was floating a few inches off the ground at a good pace, following in her footsteps. And if that wasn't enough, every tree or bush that was touched or simply overtaken by the creature was consumed by a darkness that made even the starry sky disappear.

"I mustn't faint, I mustn't faint," She thought in a hurry. As she looked ahead again she was inches away from hitting a fallen tree that completely blocked the gap, and in a reflex action she made a triangular jump into the trunk of another tree to perform a small but impressive stunt that allowed her to continue her escape.

The landing, however, was not perfect. The uneven terrain caused her to stumble, resulting in two fatal events: the first was a sprained ankle that caused her to fall on her face, the second was her mobile falling far out of reach, among the roots of the nearby trees.

She tried to stand up, but the pain wouldn't let her, and she looked in terror at the top of the obstacle she had just overcome to meet the creature. It was difficult to tell if the thing was looking at her, mainly because it had no eyes.

When seeing its intentions to approach her, Sakura started to crawl backwards while looking desperately among her clothes, inside a more and more absorbing darkness.

“Don't come near! DON’T COME NEAR! RELEASE!” She shouted as she found her key.

The light of the seal of the star under her feet illuminated the place fleetingly by turning the key into a scepter, but when it was extinguished, the darkness was almost absolute. The creature was a couple of meters away from her, and began to raise its right hand, ready to touch the cards mistress.

Sakura searched everywhere, the black was about to consume everything, she did not have any card that could help her even if she was going to escape, or to counteract the darkness...

The last fraction of the sky that was visible showed a single star of unusual brightness. Although she had never studied the stars, she had some common sense knowledge about their positions and flashes, which is why she found it so unusual that such a star would emit such an amount of light... unless it was clear, that... that it was not a star. The confirmation of her theory came when she was immersed in the darkness that the creature generated. The star prevailed in the blackness and began to make spiral movements downwards, more concretely towards Sakura, there was only an explanation for the behavior of the tiny light that reached her, a Clear Card... but how...? It was in a time where apparently nobody had heard about magic cards, not even those of the Magician Clow. But she would think about that later.

Determined that she had nothing to lose, she turned on her back to get as far away as possible from her attacker, and with all the strength she had she pushed herself with her arms and her healthy leg in a jump, raising as much as she could the scepter and making it touch the little light.

“SECURE!" she ordered. The effect was as expected. A giant, symmetrical and shining crystal was formed, where something like a stylized shooting star could be seen among the prismatic distortions of the material. She thought of a random name, anything that would help her activate the power of the object, that would help her end that dreadful situation. “RADIANCE!”

She had no way of knowing, but the resulting flash was visible several tens of kilometers away. A crown of intense white light was formed some few meters from the ground above their heads, causing the creature to move back with a fearful attitude, moving like a fish floating in the air, completely losing the shelter given by darkness.

“There they are! Hurry up! And don't open your mouths at all!”

Tomoyo's voice from a short distance gave deep relief to the sorceress, as did the steps of a group of people. To the sides of Sakura passed in a hurry the women that composed the personal guard of Tomoyo, swords in high, ready for the attack. The group composed of eight warriors began to try to hurt the creature, seeing itself surrounded and trying uselessly to escape.

Sakura was going to make a comment when the hand of the priestess covered her mouth with firmness, turning to see her, Tomoyo crossed her own lips with the index finger. The next thing that Sakura saw would remain permanently in her catalog of incredible things.

Jumping over both, Arashi crossed the air like an arrow. She was not armed, but she corrected that lack in full flight: when she opened her right hand, a sword of dazzling steel came out from her palm, the handle, which gave the appearance of being made of bone, had a single inlay of red crystal, perhaps ruby, and if she only reached the creature, she passed the edge of the sword with power halfway up her head. The girl fell to the ground spinning on herself, standing up and on guard for a second onslaught that was not necessary.

The noise was comparable to a thunder falling very close, the being, broken in half, detonated throwing a powerful expansive wave that shook the tops of the trees and threw dust and on the face of all those present, giving way to the common serenity of a summer night.

Arashi looked around, then wordlessly interrogated her team, who one by one nodded. Confirming the defeat of the monster, the girl raised her sword giving a shout of victory that the others corroborated with an equal one, sheathing their swords when they finished. Her own sword disappeared into her palm, as if it had never been there.

“Are you hurt?” Tomoyo asked Sakura anxiously.   
“I hurt my ankle and I think I have a couple of new scratches on my face... but I'm fine…” That said, the card that looked like it was made of acrylic landed in the girl's hand, but unlike all the cards she had captured and used in the past, it dissolved into thin air when she came into contact with it.   
"I told you it was a bad idea to make her come here.” The samurai reproached her calmly as she approached them.   
“Yes... I'll listen to you next time.”   
“I've heard that before.”   
“Forgive me, Sakura... I thought that to take a walk through the forest would be a good way of proving your skills... it was very probable that you would meet some ghost or demon, but I did not think that it would be a Yuki-Onna..."  **(2).**   
"Of course... the odds were very low.” Arashi said ironically, crossing her arms.

“But fortunately, I brought Arashi and her girls, we saw that it was a good measure to save you from their attack…"   
“Or to recover your body.”   
“Recover my body?” The cards mistress was startled.   
“No! She's exaggerating!” The priestess tried to downplay the severity of it with a nervous smile.   
“I never exaggerate.” The samurai answered with indifference.

They both helped Sakura to stand up. The retinue started the march, with such a security that without doubts they knew the way towards the temple from that remote point of the forest.

\- - - - -

Some minutes later, back in the temple, Sakura's ankle was treated by Arashi while Tomoyo went from one side to another, frantic.

“Then I was right…"   
“About what?” She asked after thanking Arashi for the treatment, being a born athlete, Sakura suffered that type of injury all the time and it never took her more than a few hours to recover completely.   
“The kind of sorceress you are…” She looked guilty for a moment. “I know you'll forgive me for this, so I'll tell you my plan: I thought I'd get something out of exposing you to fear, I didn't know you were so afraid of the dark though... it's a relief to know we've already cured you of it.”   
“Cured me…?” The truth is that Sakura did not believe to have cured her fear... in fact, it was worse now that she knew that there were sinister things in the forest next to the village.   
“And thanks to that we discover your true talent. You gave me a clue when you told me about those objects you called clear cards that appeared out of nowhere. Even though in magic we speak of the "creation" of things as abstract as life or intelligence, nothing that exists originates from nothingness itself. Everything has an origin in something that exists, and with your cards it is the same: those cards did not simply appear... you created them only with your magical power, just like the one that appeared today and helped you to face the Yuki-Onna. I knew you were powerful, but I didn't think that much..."   
“I don't understand what you mean…"   
“Let's say that you are like a unicorn among those who can use magic, the heroine that the other heroines heard about in the stories their mothers told them before they went to sleep... you are a projection sorceress.”   
“Is that good?”   
“Is that good, you ask? Basically it means that you have the power to create anything! If you can imagine it, it will exist no matter how many rules of nature you break... I guess I shouldn't have put it in those terms... Just give me a moment, I have many books that talk about your ability and how to use it, it will be the first time I try to instruct someone so powerful... I'm so excited!”

Sakura looked at Tomoyo running and jumping to the library of the temple, while she thought that she could be exaggerating, she did not understand fully what the priestess was trying to say, her ideas about it were quite diffuse... she felt emotion and fear, although the last one gained ground quickly on the first one.

“By the way…” Said Arashi touching the shoulder of Sakura.

She said nothing else, only extended the cell phone she had dropped in the woods, which she had completely forgotten. Sakura almost snatched the object from the hand of the samurai, scared, and kept it hastily in her kimono. Arashi looked at the ground, with something similar to the shame in the gesture, as if she knew that she saw something that she should not see.

“Thank you.” Sakura whispered.   
“You're welcome... but you should better hide whatever you have there.”   
“We're ready! It's still a few hours to dawn, so we must take advantage of it!" exclaimed Tomoyo carrying several dozen rolls, and dropped them on the floor in front of the other two girls. She took a seat next to them, and leaving aside her euphoria, she took the hands of Sakura. "It means a lot to me that you have come here... not only because of what we have just discovered, but your help could represent the survival of my people.”

The cards mistress nodded with renewed enthusiasm, seeing the priestess's request supported by a legitimate reason, she felt that the right thing to do was to make an effort to help her.

**Chapter 5.**

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N. of A1: Ukiyo-e was a form of artistic expression that was made in woodcuts, preceding modern printing. We could say that it was a precursor of Manga as we know it today, and like a modern Manga, it could contain all kinds of scenes in its prints, from landscapes, portraits and historical events to scenes of everyday life, and even explicit material for adults. We are assuming that our character is talking about one of the latter.
> 
> N. of A2: "Snow Woman", mythological creature of Japanese folklore.


	7. Past tragedies.

“And that's my love story." Sorata then finished his long narrative through the mountains on board the merchandise wagon. “What about you, Mr. Abe? I've told you all about my life and my people, but I hardly know anything more than your name…"  
“There's not really much to tell, kid.” Replied the wizard in disguise as he smoked. Behind him in the cargo compartment the children looked at the landscape in silence.  
“I bet there's a great and interesting story when it comes to someone your age... with all due respect. Maybe some tragedy?”  
“A tragedy?”

The old man took one look at the kids and his mind involuntarily took him back to the past.

**Jung Chung-Hee.**

**Pyeongyang, Northern Joseon, late Spring 1592.**

Chung-Hee had never understood royalty. He served them only because thanks to them he obtained benefits and a comfortable life in his role as a sorcerer and physician, but his lack of understanding of their diplomacy and ways gradually led him to dislike them.

He understood what Nihon's threat represented to them; that small island was powerful enough to wage war against a giant like China on the basis of its iron discipline and devoted armies. His country, then, was at a crossroads: Nihon's crazy regent demanded that they bow down before him and give their troops every facility to reach China, but if they failed, they would be traitors to their northern neighbors and an invasion would be inevitable. Whichever way the king chose, they would lose.

In a last attempt at deterrence, he had tried to convince them to ask for support from China and to secure the cities. If what they said about Nihon's regent was true, at any moment he would have warships on his shores, ready to make their way north no matter what was in their path, but the politicians were stubborn.

Aware of his failure, the sorcerer rode at full speed leaving the palace towards the south, he had to reach Hanseong **(1)** covering almost two hundred kilometers in only two days, even on horseback it seemed like an almost impossible campaign, since the animal had to rest at least a few hours; he himself, at sixty eight years old, did not have so much energy either... but it was a matter of life or death to arrive. Everything he had was in that city.

With almost eight hours of road traveled, he gave his horse a break, which shortly before stopping to rest had slowed down dramatically. He waited for the sun to fall on the horizon to make the animal's gait less arduous by taking the sun off as a factor. He fed and watered him, and he himself tried to replenish his strength with the dry meat he carried for such cases; but his own body was no longer as vigorous as it had been in his youth. While he waited for the last rays of the sun to leave him, he nodded a couple of times, being tired and exhausted, but thinking about the stakes made him recover his strength.

In the capital where he was going, from which the king had fled days before and left a decoy, he housed the most important political center of the country, also the armies and the largest number of civilian inhabitants in the whole nation. Chung-Hee lived there: he was a widower since some years ago, and his present family included his only daughter, his son-in-law and their children, a couple of twins who had made him recover happiness in his old age. All of them had lived well-off lives, did not know the horrors of war, and it was precisely because of this that he obeyed his urge. He would rush to his family, take them with whatever they could carry and get them to China or Manchuria before the troops arrived, there they could start new lives and he could finish his in peace.

He was not able to see the stars at dusk. As was common in that season of the year, he had a rather turbulent night, a torrential rainstorm hitting the rider who continued his march knowing that it was dangerous, the horse could slip, he could hit some object not visible in the dark, he could even be hit by lightning... and with all these scenarios, not arriving home in time still sounded the most frightening.

He once saw the Japanese in action. Their fighting style always seemed to him to be elegant, refined and honorable; but in the same way, their concept of honor, especially during war, was cruel and bloodthirsty, and like many things in Nihon, killing was an art that had been perfected for centuries.

He tried to concentrate on the road, because he felt that thinking about the war was taking him further and further away from home. Chung-Hee looked to the heavens for some sign that gave him hope, but this was an empty black man throwing water and lightning bolts of rage at the rider, and he knew that conditions like this could only be an ominous omen, and that meant that the city was probably under siege or perhaps had already been taken, and he would have to negotiate his family's departure from it through his estate or service... but it didn't matter. He would get them out, even by force if necessary, his magic was better than the sword despite his years.

The slope of the hill he was descending was the beginning of the end. One of the front legs of his saddle went into too deep a slope and caused both of them to fall, inertia threw the rider several meters forward and he was heavily impacted on his chest, and as if that wasn't enough, the horse rolled over him before being thrown a little further on. The old man tried to get up a couple of times without success, tasting his blood between his teeth along with the muddy water on his face. On the third attempt, when he managed to get up on his knees, he knew he had broken two ribs and was surprised he was not left unconscious.

Giving himself only a few seconds to recover, he reached his horse, which was soaking wet and battered, looking at him with its enormous black eyes, lying on its side, whinnying low and hurting. The wizard examined him, and with horror saw that one of the worst possible scenarios in his present situation had come true: two broken legs. The animal had no future.

The pain in his body was becoming incapacitating, time was pressing, the weather was not helping him at all, he was stranded halfway through the road with no villages nearby and in the middle of the night, and now also without a saddle. He took the handle of the Je-Dok sword that he always carried with him to at least end the horse's suffering, and lifted it over his head to finish it off in one stroke... and a powerful bolt of lightning split the sky illuminating the hill for a couple of seconds, giving him the lucidity he needed with an epiphany.

In his youth he studied ancient Chinese rituals that explained the way to obtain power from anywhere, although it was easier from living things, and once obtained such power, it could be channeled to practically anything: health, vital energy, magic... They were taboo techniques since many centuries ago, found by him by pure chance and preserved only in his memory, forbidden by the ease with which they corrupted their practitioners, even when he was young and more powerful, never dared to imagine it... but the circumstances were extreme this time. He again sheathed his sword, and the look of a desperate old man was changed to that of a determined man capable of anything. He would not allow himself to fail them.

He remembered character by character the procedure, the implications and results, and that once he took that path there would be no going back... he would have to isolate himself to wait for death in the mountains so as not to hurt anyone, but first he would find and save his family.

He joined his hands in front of his chest, interlacing his fingers except for the index fingers, which he kept rigid and forward. On the ground on which he was kneeling, the ying-yang was drawn in purple light symbolizing his magic and balance. He began to recite the first of the two hundred characters that made up the invocation, knowing that he could not interrupt it or would have to start again, but each word said stole a little of his magical power and energies. Everything in nature, in reality itself, has a cost. Being able to steal Gi from the environment had one too, which the magician was paying for at that moment. Getting to the last word could cost him his life itself... but he didn't have time to reflect on that, he would fulfill his mission or die in the attempt, but the truth is that dying was not really an option.

For the first few seconds he thought he might be doing something wrong, dared to open his eyes to the word fifty and saw that the atmosphere did not change at all. However, he did not give up. It was when he was halfway through that he noticed the true effects of what he was doing: his legs began to cramp in a way that he had not felt before, his breathing became heavy and difficult, and he thought that the tachycardia he was suffering would end with a heart attack at any moment... but he did not give up. Having approached the end of the ritual, he could see that the violet symbol under his feet had become completely red, and the ying-yang had given way to a network of several concentric circles, he, who had inherited that magical mark from his ancestors and teachers, knew that any change meant the renunciation of balance, and that he was getting closer to corruption... but he was willing to pay that price.

At the last word, the revelation of his success was exhibited by stopping for a moment the falling storm, in which the sorcerer could see the particles of water suspended in the air around him, and observe in detail a lightning flash ploughing through the zenith. However, he could not witness more of the spectacle. Dejected and helpless, he vanished on his dying horse, in a stupor similar to a coma.

He opened his eyes like a plate a couple of minutes later, injected with a vitality he hadn't felt in many years, he stood up leaning on the horse, which was shaking between convulsions. The small luminosity in the hands of the wizard still in contact with the animal was proof that the ritual had worked, he felt some pity for his mount, but he did not withdraw, for he knew what was happening: the remaining vital energy of the animal was entering his body, giving him strength, healing his wounds, reviving and maximizing his senses. A few seconds later the job was done, the rider stood up without any injuries and left the body of his partner on the road, looked at the black path ahead, and had the feeling that he should start running... and so he did. His feet were light, and he was sure he was faster than any horse; he did not even use the paths, he trotted up the mountains and swam through the water bodies that got in his way, resorting to the knowledge that the shortest distance between two points was the straight line. With every kilometer advanced he felt more vigorous and agile, surely because everything alive in his path gave its share of Gi, and the wizard understood why these techniques were forbidden. In his mind, he then began a debate, which concluded that he would not give up the new power he had just gained, he could do great things for his country, for the world even, after all, he was a veteran sorcerer with great knowledge in philosophy, history and politics, in his youth he had been a soldier, and he was also a respected physician practicing throughout Joseon and part of China, having treated even the rulers of those nations.

His mental soliloquy ended when he got over the last hill. He had traveled through the night, leaving the rain behind for several kilometers; it would be an hour at most before the arrival of dawn, which made the vision he had from his elevation more impressive. A chill ran down his spine as he saw Hanseong's walls torn down and the city in flames. Nihon's troops had arrived earlier than expected and surely the siege was the previous afternoon, concluding with the fall of the city during the night… it seemed that Nihon's army did not accept a surrender and razed everything to the ground.

Terrified, the magician jumped down the slope, seeing that several divisions of Japanese soldiers were leaving the city through its northern gate. He thought as he climbed up one of the walls about where his family might have been hiding and would try to find them before dawn to get them out in the greatest secrecy possible... the plan made sense and might work, but a small voice inside his head was less optimistic, and slowly began to gain ground, announcing the inevitable... "No, they're all right," he thought as he ran through the fires.

His home was in one of the sectors closest to the palace. As he approached, he came very close to stumbling upon a squadron of lancers that seemed to be finishing off the survivors, whether they were soldiers or civilians... and the sorcerer's fear became deeper and more lacerating.

Among the buildings that were beginning to collapse in the flames, the smoke and the need to crawl over dead bodies, Chung-Hee could barely recognize his neighborhood. According to the bodies he had reluctantly observed, the spearmen had just passed by, and he tried to suppress his desire to attack them, knowing that he was outgunned and by far with his new skills, but first things first.

Surprisingly, he found that his house had barely resented the passage of the fire, so as quickly as he could, he broke down the door, shouting his children's names. And a pain that until that moment he didn't believe possible hit him hard.

There, in the room of the house, the couple was accompanied by their twins. The woman together with her husband embraced the two children in a protective attitude, seen out of context it would seem that the four of them were sleeping in the meadow on a beautiful day in the countryside, that illusion was only broken by the subtle but forceful spear strikes that the four had on their chests, a unique, direct wound that surely did not produce any pain. This was the work of a professional, without a doubt.

The shock was such that he remained stoic for a couple of minutes, even giving himself time to look for and confirm the absence of vital signs in all four of them by resorting to his medical knowledge, but barely confirming the death of little Dal, the tears began to fall from his eyes. He clung to the hands of his two grandchildren, thinking that the death of a child was an aberrant event even for nature... and that he had to balance the scales.

Prey to an indescribable rage, he screamed at everything his lungs allowed him, with such passion that the wooden beams of the house buckled. The scream, of course, did not go unnoticed. The same group of soldiers made their way back to find the house, which was already beginning to burn.

“There's one inside," shouted a soldier in Japanese. Language that the sorcerer mastered.

The dozen samurai, sheathed in tankos and armed with swords, spears, bows and arrows surrounded the facade of the house, from which the old man slowly emerged, giving the impression that the flames respected him. He slowly drew his sword, an action that made the soldiers stand on guard, while shouting that the man was armed. They did not give much importance at first. He was just a dirty old man, armed only with a sword and in total solitude. They believed that controlling him would not demand the least effort. Nothing prepared them for that day.

An archer shot straight at the old man's head. And no, it was not enough. The arrow was intercepted bare hand by the sorcerer, and that was the last thing the military group knew for sure. At one point, two of the soldiers were screaming in pain, shot down, trying to stop the outrageous bleeding in their knees, having lost a leg each. Confused and frightened, one by one they were disabled at an implausible speed, wounded in a non-lethal way, mutilated, losing full arms and legs. The combat ended in less than a minute, with a bunch of sobbing warriors unable to fight, or at least flee, lying in pools of blood under the impassive gaze of an executioner who seemed in no hurry to kill them.

The house behind him finally collapsed, drawing a dragon with its flames, burying what was left of his humanity in ash.

“Why don't you just finish us up? You got your revenge and restored your honor..." asked the samurai with no right arm who looked like the leader of the group after taking off his helmet, unable to contain the blood that was leaking from the stump on his shoulder.  
“I cannot restore something that I did not lose, stupid soldier," answered the old man with disdain. “I am not going to do the same as you, I am not going to waste my life for something as banal as the honor of your regent.”  
“What are you going to do then? Wait for us to bleed out?"  
“No. You will have a nobler end. You will be the first to help me prevent more families from being destroyed by your foolish wars."

Just as it happened with his horse, the twelve warriors felt life was literally drained from them for a long couple of minutes. When it was all over, only the withered shells of what had been sturdy men remained, and Chung-Hee fell on his knees, dropping his sword to one side while his body adjusted to all the energy received.

He spent the next few minutes sobbing, unable to stand up. His affliction was such that he felt an overriding need to end his own misery, to be reunited with those he loved if such a thing was possible after what he had done, and he blindly sought his sword, ready to end it all at once.

Someone touched his shoulder, a child's hand, causing him to jump. As he could, he wiped away his tears, and saw a small, delicate silhouette against the light, obscured by the fire and the moon in the sky from his angle. He knew it couldn't be Dal, his granddaughter, the same little girl he saw murdered in her father's arms and whose remains were surely consumed by the flames behind her. Against that logic, however, the girl raised the sword from the ground and offered it to the old man. Seeking to corroborate his madness, the old man looked to the other side, there, by the dazzling sunrise he saw Teayang, with his serene and delicate ways as he remembered him, with his hands behind his back and offering him a clean smile.

On a subconscious level that had been his wish, more specifically he would have wished to die in his place, but the only thing his magic could offer his clouded mind was what was before him: substitutes. Both helped the old man to stand up, but he rejected the sword offered by the girl.

“It suits you better.” He said in a tired voice to the girl as he held both of their hands.  
“What should we do now, father?” The boy asked, looking innocently at the battered man.  
“Prepare.” He answered, determined and convinced as never before.

When the old man finally returned from his evocation, he realized that over 120 years had passed since that day, and now he was finally close to bringing justice down like a sword blade, right into the heart of what from his perspective was a nation of murderers.

He also returned to the conversation.

“No. Definitely nothing worth mentioning, I'm just a retired doctor, kid, but I'm also a historian and I travel to know about the places I visit. What you have told me about your people has helped me a lot.”

* * *

With the last sessions with Tomoyo, Sakura had recovered much of her vitality and happiness, apparently, being able to do magic again motivated her and kept her alert and happy, in fact she slept less than usual lately. Everyone around her noticed it, and at least the little man with whom she shared a house was grateful for it.

After returning from the temple and having breakfast with Xiao-Lang, she slept until shortly afternoon, then read the scrolls recommended by her ancestral relative and mentor, and almost daily ate lunch in the company of Miu and the girls who took care of her. With great care not to talk about anything else, the girl told stories about her life before her arrival, about how she met Li and how they fell in love (which made the sisters sigh and the old woman laugh), about magic and about the priestess and Arashi.

Miu, on the other hand, advised the girls about things about life, taught them techniques of embroidery, kitchen or preparation of tea, and even artistic disciplines proper of geishas, made comments about the boys of the village that could be good parties for the sisters, and very, very often she had fun making Sakura blush giving her advices and opinions about her nonexistent conjugal life.

That day, however, Sakura felt the need to validate the words of the old woman from the day that she met her: Who was really Miu? What had happened that had deprived her of her descendants and had turned her into the grandmother of Tomoeda? She subtly asked the question, and the old woman, seeing that the sorceress's interest was genuine and noble, agreed to tell a small but significant part of her life.

* * *

**Miu Miyabe.**

**Villa of Tomoeda, Edo, Nihon, Spring 1677.**

The days in Tomoeda were peaceful most of the time. Things were not so good, as they were everywhere, but the inhabitants of this particular town had a good time: the famines had not reached them in the past, its people were honest and hardworking, and that translated into a prosperous and mostly happy population. Their location was the ultimate example of balance: close enough to Edo to get its protection, but far enough from it not to be overwhelmed by its overpopulation, besides that, their rulers, the Ou clan, were good people who were truly appreciated by the rest of the people, as they were protective and fair to them, besides being nationally known for being exceptional samurai.

Miu had been a Kekkai for some years, was part of a distant branch of the Tsukuyomi family, and spent some of her time learning about magic. Her first achievement in this field was to create a barrier, a space parallel to the real world where she could isolate a threat and prevent the damage of a battle from affecting the people who lived there. She had already created several by then, but she was unaware of their effectiveness.

The particularity in the case of Nihon was the historical situation: Nihon had become isolated in recent years from the rest of the world, only maintaining occasional business with Joseon or China, but had almost completely closed its doors to foreigners from the West, so it was very rare to see European or Arab traders and travelers. To sum it up: Nihon was at peace. Over the past few decades, the title of Kekkai had become almost honorary, and she had to worry at most about some evil spirit or demon among the forests and mountains, healing some sick people or acting as a midwife, but nothing more. Such was the peace that she had the opportunity to marry and have a family, and at that time, at twenty-five, she was already the mother of a girl named Mina who would surely be the next in her bloodline to carry the responsibility of protecting Tomoeda and Edo.

‘Peacetime creates weak people,’ she thought. And whenever she had the opportunity, she would seek to gain as much knowledge as possible, or new challenges; but at the end of the day, the comfort and peacefulness of the environment would eventually overpower her and she would give in to the simple pleasures of a provincial life.

In the last few centuries, the activity of magical creatures had decreased dramatically, many inhabitants even attributed the stories about such entities to folklore and the need to educate children to avoid them getting into trouble. That year, however, fear gained ground again in the hearts of the people of Edo.

During that Spring, the idyllic historical calm of Tomoeda was broken, and the village would never be the same again. A sign in the sky on the first night of the Sanno Matsuri festival had every witness stunned and immobilized: a golden light dragon was flying around the entire capital, perhaps thinking about where it would be best to land…

With a roar, it made a free fall that ended a few hundred meters from the Tsukimine temple, rocking the ground with the impact, burning the surrounding houses and putting the most impressionable in flight.

Miu watched in terror as the fire mushroom rose from the ground, illuminating the starry night, while the temple walls were shaking with the din. The panic immobilized her, she did not know what to do for long minutes while the temple guards cried out for her to react.

“My house…" she said in a whisper, silencing the voices of her escorts.

The explosion had been very close to where she lived. The rest of her companions kept a respectful silence, but followed her orders. She was in a hurry to return home, but also had the responsibility to protect the rest of the village.

She decided on the second one, ordered her guards to help those affected, and gathering all her power and concentration she began to create her barrier. A perfect and ethereal tetrahedron grew, engulfing the village, leaving only her and the dragon within its limits, making the rest of the inhabitants stay in the real space, where they began to put out the fires.

Inside the barrier, under a pink sky with no stars, Miu ran with all her strength to look for the creature and try to finish it. She knew she could control it, her problem was not her magical potential, but her experience... but she would, she had to get home quickly...

When she arrived at the affected neighborhood, she found several burned-out houses and the luminous fire dragon scampering over the rubble, probably confused at not finding anyone, at how the conditions of the environment had changed, at the illuminated sky within the limits of the barrier and at the only person who had had the audacity to present herself to it.

Miu didn't say a word, but mentally went over both spells so that depending on the type of attack the creature made, she could counteract it. She thought at first that it was an elemental being, and if its property was fire, some rain would be of great help.

After looking at each other from a distance for long seconds, the dragon roared once more, hurling itself towards her, the sorceress was about to invoke a rain spell, but she noticed something atypical in the dragon's behavior that made her change her mind... it was complicated to explain, but she had already seen other magical creatures in the past, and none before had shown her what that dragon did: a lucid look, not like that of an animal, but of a person.

She created a couple of shields by feeling that the beast was hunting her by listening to her intuition, and that saved her life. The creature vanished as soon as it reached her, the shield in front of her blocked the flame that a child threw at her, and with the other hand blocked the blade of a small sword behind her.

Having repelled both, the three formed a triangle, looking at each other with suspicion. Mui's heart was racing, and she thought she would faint at any moment. Fortunately, nothing more was needed. The children smiled at each other, the little girl re-sheathed her sword and the little boy put his hands behind his back, as if they had finished whatever they were going to do.

“Take back the protection you put on the place, woman, we have no intention of doing anything else, we just want to leave and you will not hear from us again.” Said the boy.  
“How do I know I'm not being cheated? You attacked my village!”  
“If we had come to do more than just observe, you would be dead by now.” The girl threatened with impertinence. “Go help your people, we already have what we need... by the way, who are you?"  
“Miu Miyabe Tsukuyomi, the Kekkai of Tomoeda.”  
“Kekkai? Are you a barrier? And what specifically do you protect?”

Miu did not answer the boy's questions. In fact, she had the annoying feeling that she had talked too much.

“It doesn't matter. We already got the knowledge we were looking for. I warned you to lift the barrier, what follows from now on will be your fault only.”

The kids held each other hands and the combustion of the dragon forced Miu to bend down and hide her face between her hands. She discovered herself when the heat allowed her to do so from a distance, seeing how the dragon flew at an indescribable speed towards the highest part of the tetrahedron. The animal impacted the dome and Miu felt a sharp and penetrating pain in her chest, the beast descended a few meters to try a second attack that worsened the woman's pains. Miu raised the barrier just before the last impact, allowing the dragon to escape and preventing it from continuing to hurt her.

Everyone stood still when Miu materialized in the middle of the street, in the place where she had stood when she lifted her barrier. The damage had been relatively small in the village, most of the fires had been controlled by then.

She only had to walk a few steps to get home to check on her husband and daughter, and she did.

The house had suffered multiple damages, but they had already extinguished the fire and could repair it without rebuilding it, everything was fine, until she looked inside.

Little Mina looked at a point inside the house that was not visible from the outside. Something beyond absolute terror injected her eyes and her livid face. Miu and many of the villagers entered the house to find her husband buried among freshly extinguished wooden beams. Studying the scene one could conclude that the father had thrown the girl out of the reach of the fire, but he was immolated in the maneuver. The girl witnessed the entire event.

A few days later, with Miu's husband confirmed as the only casualty in the village that night, all of Tomoeda broke into gifts and aids for her Kekkai, thanks at every turn, and overflowing displays of affection for her. Little Mina, however, never got over the execrable scene she had to witness that night. She never spoke again and stopped being self-sufficient a few weeks later. She stopped eating and finally stopped reacting to human stimuli and contact. Miu took care of her day and night, helped by the whole community. She fed and groomed her with all the love a mother can feel, but in the end it was not enough. Visited by prestigious doctors from Edo and from all over Nihon and even from China, Mina passed away as soon as she was a teenager.

Miu's always kind and loving character, along with the tranquility and resignation that Mina's pain was finally over, kept her from falling into madness after losing everything. Every child in Tomoeda regarded her as their own mother, and as she grew older, after giving up responsibilities as a Kekkai, she ended up taking on the motherhood role of the whole village.

More than four decades had passed since that fateful night, few remembered it in detail, it was preserved in the memory of the older ones, and of course, in Miu's, the younger ones hardly had a sketch of those events, but the historical memory of the people kept the caution and vigilant eyes in the sky, waiting for the dragon to come back some day. Many years went by, and the dragon returned... but it was no longer Miu's concern.

Long before the old woman finished her story, Sakura cried inconsolably, unable to interrupt the story until the end. She had discovered that under the appearance of a fragile, kind and sweet old woman there was a brave woman who could overcome the loss without abandoning her own identity, and who sublimated an intolerable pain for love and service. She could not have felt more admiration.

When the old woman was finished, the cards mistress could not help but get up and reach out to embrace her without being able to calm her own crying, calling her repeatedly "Obachan". Not only she empathized with her sacrifice, but she had the impression that it was necessary to thank her for her efforts, if she had gone to the rescue of her loved ones before making the protection, definitely more people would have died, and there was the possibility that the own bloodline of Sakura would have been extinguished.

Sakura separated a couple of steps and made a bow before the now admired old lady, with a new determination:

“Thank you for taking care of all of us. Now it's my turn... I won't let you down."

* * *

“I would prefer that your men only support us and not watch over us, General.”  
“I have always been curious about the ways of you and your family, your requests are always strange and seem meaningless at first. I remember that your father was also a mystery to me.”

Kurogane and General Issa were riding quietly a few kilometers from the entrance to Tomoeda. Their relationship was more of a diplomatic one, they could not be considered ‘friends.’ The age difference was undoubtedly a factor, Kurogane was in his sixteenth year while Issa was just a few miles away from his sixth decade.

Issa became a soldier in his twenties, and thanks to his talents in spear and strategy he quickly rose in rank, and had been a Rikugunshokan longer than Kurogane had been alive.

The head of the Ou clan, on the other hand, was surprising in his natural leadership, even though childhood was abruptly taken away from him and he had to mature too quickly. Already in his childhood he was a great swordsman, he was also an avid devourer of books, especially history and poetry, and despite his sullen, introverted and dominant appearance, in his deepest layers he was empathetic, adored romanticism and demanded a lot of willpower to hide his hedonistic spirit.

Both riders stopped at the last turn from Edo to Tomoeda, just before entering the village, from which almost the entire landscape that Kurogane had inherited was dominated.

“I have always liked your town.” The general began to say, looking at the village with warmth. “It would be an excellent place for my retirement, if you would allow me."  
“You are always welcome, General, especially after all you have done for us.”  
“The landscapes of this town are wonderful, very personally I prefer the winter ones, the snow draws a picture difficult to find in other places of the country.”

Kurogane nodded, but the truth is that the snow caused him some animosity, coming from a childhood trauma, and it was enough imagining the village snowed in for the complete memory to come back in a vivid way.

* * *

**Kurogane Ou.**

**Villa of Tomoeda, Edo, Nihon, Winter of 1712**

“The responsibility for the care of the people is the most important thing. The life of each of the inhabitants of this village must be your highest priority. The ultimate example of that sacrifice is Grandmother Miu, and she is the ultimate inspiration for all of us.” Exposed that tall and robust man in a black kimono, making his way through the snow between the paths of the main street of the village, accompanied by a very tall and thin ten year old boy. “When that happened, I was not even born. But it could happen again at any time. That's why you need to be prepared.”

Kurogane Ou father was the owner of the villa in turn. His only son and namesake walked beside him and listened to him carefully. He was an extremely hard man, almost indifferent to feelings, and yet his son idolized him and dreamed of being like him one day. At that time, the mother of the little Kurogane affectionately called him "Haganemaru" to avoid confusion, but the boy imitated his father in practically everything, in his manners, his clothes, the style of his hair, and it wasn’t as if he needed to emulate him, he was a scale copy of him.

Cold afternoons like any in Winter, with a leaden sky that threw small waves of snow over the village and forced the inhabitants to shelter or not to leave their homes. The Ou dedicated those days to the service of the village, with the mother serving as Kekkai, the father as a military leader and a spirited son who wanted to help in any way possible. The boy had been educated to be the next feudal lord, to be a good dispenser of justice, a skilled warrior and a good administrator. He liked all of this, but felt that there had to be something more.

While his father had told him that his inheritance was not exactly optional, his mother had been a little more compassionate, constantly inviting him to read and expand his horizons, to look for reasons beyond traditions and to aspire to freedom, and that if he really wanted to take on the leadership of his people, it should be by his own desire, not by imposition.

“I agree with your mother, Haganemaru." Tomoyo was constantly repeating to him on their walks along the frozen riverbank. “Did I tell you about everything I saw when I traveled to China?”  
“About ten times if you're going to start over. And I also know the one from England. And stop calling me that.”  
“Rude. And you put up with it because your mother gave me permission.”  
“But it is true, it would be interesting to travel, to know other places and other people.” He tilted his head a little so as not to make eye contact with the girl next to him. “Maybe fall in love and get married.”  
“We're a little young to be thinking about that, don't you think?” She said, looking away with a hint of a smile and touching her cheek shyly.  
“We? I thought we were just talking about me.”

Tomoyo looked at him as if he had slapped her.

“O- Obviously, silly! Who would want to marry you anyway?”

And it made her more enraged that the reckless boy laughed at her unrest. They had grown up together, had established a unique bond, and by this time Kurogane's ever-wrinkled gesture relaxed and showed peace only before her. The truth is that in spite of everything, they could not imagine life without each other.

“I'm kidding.” He said without stopping laughing. “Of course I'd take you with me... after all, I need someone to do the cleaning and stuff.”

A snowball hit the boy's nose with such force that he could not help but turn his back on the frozen bushes, and made him wonder how such a tiny body could contain such force. He rejoined immediately, returning the projectile with an equal one, and a few moments later both were soaked and bruised (especially him) given the roughness of the game, until finally he, taking advantage of his superior strength, lifted her like a sack of rice and threw her on a mound of snow, could not keep his balance in the maneuver and both were partially buried in the soft ice, laughing agitated, shivering with cold, only remedied in their situation by the heat of a hug.

The very moment that is equivalent to a million moments, that represented having the very revelation of a part of life, that could give context and meaning to a search for the even unknown essence of what is sought. That was what the blue eyes of that thin and fragile-looking girl showed to the boy, he wished that that look so full of life and mysteries would accompany him forever, and he envied the peasants, shepherds, and all those who carried no other responsibility than that of their own lives on their shoulders, he wished to be like them, and that Tomoyo would be too.

A roar shook the village, even cracking the river ice a few meters away from them. Frightened, Kurogane stood up and helped Tomoyo to get up, pulled her hand to climb the slope towards the road that would take them to the village faster and they saw something they thought would be the product of the legends told by their parents.

The dragon.

Kurogane knew what that could mean and an organic fear released all the adrenaline in his body. By pure instinct he began to run towards the village, leaving Tomoyo behind, shouting his name, as she saw the monster crawl. He collided with several people in his run, most of them civilians who were trying to escape from the threat, and one of those people, despite being shorter than him, lifted him by the waist without any problem, undoing what he had walked on, and did the same with Tomoyo when she was caught.

The dragon did not land, but instead spat a great flame right in the direction of the children and their savior. The fire seemed liquid and would undoubtedly reach the whole avenue, where at least a hundred people covered their heads, waiting for a frightening end under the flames.

“Your mother invoked her barrier just in time.” Said Arashi, the teenager who was trained at the temple to become a samurai and who had carried the two children, in a serene voice.

When Kurogane discovered his face he saw everyone as baffled as he was. The dragon had disappeared, which meant that it had been swallowed by the sorceress protecting the village.

As soon as he understood his situation, he ran again, knowing that the epicenter of the confrontation must be at Tsukimine Temple, he would get there and see how he could help. The people in his path seemed calm, as if they knew that their safety was guaranteed, and that gave him some peace of mind, if they were so calm, surely all would be well. As he crossed the Torii arch of the temple he could see the soldiers closest to his father looking up to the sky in a cautious attitude.

“Where’s my father?” He asked, making the samurai jump up and down and ordering a wordless man to give him a sword, which he received almost immediately.  
“Inside the barrier, together with the priestess," answered one, solicitously. “Sir, you should go and take shelter, we don't know what could happen and..."

The cracking of a beam in the distance caused the guard to fall abruptly silent, followed by a sound similar to a large amount of ice cracking in the distance. They looked for the source of the noise, and found it in the sky. As if a very thin and transparent layer of glass were breaking, the sky and the surroundings of the village began to receive ethereal fragments that were falling slowly, disappearing before they touched the earth.

“The barrier was broken," confirmed one of the soldiers, drawing his sword. The others imitated him.

When the barrier disappeared completely, the effects of the battle inside became evident, moving to the real plane. A good part of the temple was on fire, and there was smoke everywhere, but it seemed that the fight was already over.

However, no one let their guard down, especially since the barrier had not been raised naturally, but had been broken down? that could only mean one thing?

Kurogane didn't have time to think about what was going on. The twins were standing on the roof of the temple, serious. The little boy was spewing smoke from his hands, while the girl was shaking her sword to clean up the blood that was dripping from it.

All the archers shot at once, half a hundred arrows sought to hurt one of the two children, but it was useless. The dragon took flight destroying part of the roof of the temple before being hit by any projectile.

After seeing how the beast disappeared in the icy clouds, he looked down to make a reconnaissance. The temple courtyard was as eloquent as it was terrifying. The sword of Kurogane Sr., the Silver Dragon, was stuck in the ground, beside a fraction of the ground partially melted and covered with ashes that still smoked, and what looked like the very reduced vestiges of a burnt skeleton. He understood at once what had happened, and ran inside the worship room, looking for the last hope he had left.

The priestess, however, had not succeeded either. She was lying in the center of the room. When Kurogane arrived, his legs lost strength and he fell kneeling a couple of meters from her, who was lying on her side, in a pool of blood produced by the stab in the chest that had pierced her heart.

It did not take long to hear the laments and cries of suffering of the soldiers and civilians who began to realize what had happened, of the samurai themselves who were mourning the death of their protectors. While a snowfall with strong gusts of wind extinguished the fires.

Totally out of his mind, Kurogane drew his sword and began to attack those who approached him trying to help his mother even though he knew it was too late. Every soldier tried to talk to him, but they only received clumsy attempts to hurt them instead. They thought, and rightly so, that the pain had driven the boy mad, that the loss would be total and that they were witnessing the end of the Ou Clan, none of them felt the will or desire to really fight him, and in fact they told each other that he should not be hurt, but his anger did not diminish.

“I'll take over..." said a childish voice, broken into tears at the entrance to the worship hall. All those present looked at Tomoyo with strangeness, followed closely by Arashi, and with confidence she made her way among the soldiers.

He ignored her at first and tried to attack her, the girl gesticulated using her magic and immobilizing the blinded boy. She continued to walk while the boy fought with all his strength to free himself from the spell, but he did not succeed.

When she finally reached him, she hugged his chest, and began to cry bitterly. After a couple of minutes, his eyes also got wet and he finally let go of the sword, coming to his senses, and accepting reality. No one moved a muscle or made a comment for some time, until it seemed that finally both had recovered. Arashi left the room for a moment and when she returned, it was clear that nothing in the lives of those two children would ever be the same again.

The samurai handed over his father's sword to Kurogane with a bow. Then she took a couple of steps back and made the ceremonial salute to the temple. All the samurai present imitated her.

“My sword to protect Tomoeda and Edo. Guide and protect us in that mission.”

Arashi's words were repeated by everyone, the children stood up knowing what that meant: Kurogane was the only living descendant of his house, and Tomoyo and her mother were the only living sorcerers in her family, but Tomoyo was the only one fit to become a Kekkai.

At what point does one lose one's childhood? When you are aware that one day you are going to die.

“And what do you need this for anyway?” The general asked, getting Kurogane back from his reverie and extending a heavy box from his horse's saddlebags.  
“It is a project of the priestess and me, we try to discover potential that will help us to take care of our people.”  
“Don't be so rough on the gaijin, he's young and he could turn his back on you if he wanted to.”  
“He will not. Let's just say I have a talent for identifying a good soldier when I see one."  
“I insist that you are strange. We will be in touch, Mr. Ou.”  
“Thank you, General. We will be in touch.”

The general's horse undid its ridden path while Kurogane made his way to the village. It was a day with a very pleasant temperature and after going to the temple to deliver the assignment, he would supervise the work in the fields as he did every day, especially Xiao-Lang, because little by little he was beginning to give him more responsibilities and he wanted to see how he would perform in them, he would have time to measure his warrior skills later.

**Chapter 6.**

**The end.**

* * *

**NdeA1:** Current Seoul. Korea was divided into two different nations until the beginning of the 20th century.

* * *

There you go! Don't forget to kudo and review.

See you next update!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdeA1: Current Seoul. Korea was divided into two different nations until the beginning of the 20th century.


	8. Current Tragedies.

**Tomoeda Village, Edo, Nihon, back to the Summer of 1718.**

**Xiao-Lang Li.**

So many jobs in such a short time made the boy immune to surprise. He discovered that he adapted to different ways of working, that his resistance to high physical impact activities was more than acceptable, and that he detested manure.

Based on this last knowledge, Kurogane had been in charge of sending him almost every day to the stables to carry as much fertilizer as possible back to the fields. Even with a cart it was exhausting, hard and stinking, but true to his principles, the boy did not complain. After almost a month of working for the samurai, he could see that what he thought was only a guess: the treatment he received was especially harsh and inconsiderate. Everyone noticed it, even his group of friends preferred to stay away from him during the assignment of tasks to avoid being splashed by the ill will that the owner of the village poured on the  _ gaijin _ .

Between tests of endurance, humor, strength, speed and tolerance to the urge to vomit, Xiao-Lang had gracefully passed each and every task assigned to him, Junichiro said he was a motivated young man.

“And how not to be motivated when it is the same Mrs. Sakura who waits for you at home with hot food and affection at the end of a long day of work?”   
“Affection?”   
“Oh, yeah. I'm sure after dinner, she'll draw your bath and stuff... and well... she gives you the affection that a good wife should give you for your efforts in the field... you're a lucky man, Taro. I hope in the future to get a wife as beautiful and kind as yours.”

Li smiled halfheartedly, trying to ignore the discomfort generated by the conversation he was having, which was repeated day after day, and which after so long he had found no way to avoid.

Everything began when during some of the previous days, Sakura had visited him in the field, with a bento that relieved the hardships of a day of hard work under the sun. There, his friends had had an opportunity to get to know her and to spend some time with her, and whoever would only have thought that she was beautiful, rectified their mistake when they discovered the other virtues of the girl, and without exception they ended captivated. The curious thing was that far from making Li a target of envy among his colleagues, all of them reached the conclusion that he had to be a good and honorable man for Sakura to have chosen him.

Li was the leader of that work group, like every day of the last week they carried the oxcart full of the multivalent manure that could put the gaijin in a bad mood, but the company made the road pleasant, lunch had just ended and they had a few minutes before returning to work. They advanced only a few hundred meters on the path and one of the arms of the river that irrigated the village appeared, throwing reflections in that hot summer afternoon.

“I don't think it's a good idea.” Xiao-Lang argued, forcing up the kasa hat he had become accustomed to in recent days as he noticed the twinkle in his co-pilot's eyes in the wagon.   
“It will only take a few minutes, and we are not getting sidetracked. Stop being so serious, Taro! A dip will make your day easier! I bet you'd kill to get the smell of poop out of your system.”

Not totally convinced, he led the animals to the shore, and tied them to a huge kapok tree while the rest of his company hurriedly took off their clothes, entering the water as lively as little children.

Li, however, did not take off his clothes or dive in, he just took off his shoes and threw his hat on the back of his neck and watched his friends play and swim as he sat on a rock on the shore, letting his feet relax in the coolness of the water. The calm and recent food made him fall prey to a heavy lethargy and a couple of minutes later he was sleeping with his back leaning against the kapok tree and his arms crossed over his chest.

Lately he had many dreams that involved combined scenarios of Feudal Nihon and modern Japan, where peasants he had had to live with in their daily lives shared the train with businessmen, and the weather was checked on smartphones in the middle of the rice fields.

And as in every dream, the object of his affection was present. Thinking back, by that time he had lost count of how many times he had dreamt it, if he slept at least a few hours each day for the past four years, he would have spent at least one thousand four hundred and sixty nights in her company, longer than he had spent with her in real life. The amount amused him while he saw Sakura waiting for the bus under the Torii arch of the old Tsukimine temple dressed with the beautiful kimono that she wore when she was invited to that temple for the first time, and he also remembered with joy that in each one of those dreamlike representations she always smiled.

He loved her smile. She was pure and sincere all the time, and her face was always illuminated infecting him with that same happiness, which given the complexity of his character, he never believed to know. He remembered his own mother arching an eyebrow when he returned from Japan after the hunt and conversion of the Clow cards, asking him about what could have happened so that her exaggeratedly serious younger son had suddenly obtained the childhood that for some moment she thought he was missing, that he had grown much more -spiritually speaking- than she predicted, that he had become kinder and more empathetic, and that he reminded her now not only physically of his late father Hien.

The next image that he saw in her dream was of modern Tokyo, more specifically the Tower of Tokyo, where a Sakura who looked a little older than he remembered kept the balance standing on the antenna in the highest part of the construction. She looked at him, smiling as always, with a certain hint of complicity in her huge green eyes... and then pointed to the sky.

Two disturbing impacts on his left temple woke him up. He, startled, looked with apprehension at the one who was bothering him, finding a picture that made him swallow saliva. In the distance, his friends were hastily dressed under the scolding of two samurai, and a couple of steps away from him, Kurogane looked at him with a wrinkled brow, holding the bokken with which he had awakened him.

“This is what they do when I'm not watching you," the owner of the village reproached, raising his voice. “What the hell do I give you responsibility for if you're just as lazy as the whole group I'm entrusting to you?”   
“It’s not like that.”   
“Ah, no? I pass by here by chance and find you asleep and these useless people swimming like children, how do you explain that?"   
“I didn't know that the responsibility of the group was mine.”   
“I gave you the cart, that makes you responsible.”   
“Mister Kurogane, it was really me who..." Junichiro tried to intervene shyly.   
“I don't need heroes, kid, I got plenty working for me! It doesn't matter if you suggested it or not, the responsibility is on him!” That said, he poked Li's chest with the tip of his wooden sword, making him take a step back.   
“Don't do that again.” He asked quietly, but very irritated.   
“Maybe that's what you need to take care of your duties.” He responded defiantly, giving a second push, forcing the boy to retreat further.   
“It's not about fulfilling my duties, it's about respect.”   
“Respect is earned, brat.” Third stroke.   
“Respect is given to everyone, I thought that was a fundamental part of Japanese culture.”   
“Brave words for a  _ gaijin _ , why don't you go get your wife to educate you better in the ways of this country, it seems she couldn't even do that right.” Fourth stroke.   
“I know you don't like me, I don't know if it's because of some ridiculous racial prejudice or what happened in the temple when you found us, but I am extremely respectful of you and your people, and I am willing to do the job you tell me to do, but I will not allow you to disrespect my wife or me.”   
“You're not going to allow it? And what are you going to do?”

When he threw the fifth blow, Li reacted so quickly that the wooden blade passed over his chest, intercepted it and in a single movement disarmed the samurai, and turned the sword over in his hands, setting up a fighting stance. The question was not answered in words, but the boy's actions were eloquent enough.

“You're going to regret this, you stupid brat.” The man threw his real swords at one of his escorts and received from this another bokken, and assumed a combat pose as well.

All those present retreated, amidst the scared faces of the peasants and the sly smiles of the guards, giving enough space for the fight to take place. The soldiers looked at the animated contestants, and began to run bets amidst laughter. The bets, however, were not on who would win, but on how many moves it would take Kurogane to defeat the gaijin.

Li, with the idea that he had nothing more to lose, launched the first blow. Although he used Chinese fencing techniques with a Japanese sword, he was quite good...

Kurogane was an expert.

It was after a few seconds and shocks from the wooden blades so that a blunt blow hit Li's forehead. Backing him up a couple of steps. He had faced great fencers before, and even though he had heard about his current opponent's skills, he didn't think he was that skilled. He could literally barely see his hands wielding the sword, the only duel where he was so certain of losing was against the dragon girl... yet he was not about to give up.

Xiao-Lang started the second round with a tighter guard, but Kurogane seemed to adapt to every fighting style the boy showed him, and in the last block, the samurai repelled Li's attack in such a way that he left his torso totally exposed.

Without any consideration, Kurogane gave a first sword blow against his chest, depriving it of air, and with the same impulse, by turning three hundred and sixty degrees, he made his blade land on the clavicle, causing a penetrating pain that brought him to his knees.

Despite the force of the impacts, the pain of the multiple contusions and the pedantic attitude of the samurai, Li did not give up. By the fifth round, with a blow to the cheek that had caused a hemorrhage inside his mouth and loosened a molar, he swore to himself that he would not lose that fight, but he barely had the strength to stand. Kurogane was not only hurting him with his sword, he was also mocking him, and he didn't stop even when he saw Li on the verge of unconsciousness.

“That's enough. You better get back to work if you can. Or you can go cry to your wife for healing and comfort, only she will be left wanting you to do your manly duty tonight."

Xiao-Lang's next blow was faster and more powerful than the samurai had calculated. He could perhaps tolerate the boy's mistreatment, arrogance and ill will, but he was tired of hearing him disrespect the person most important to him. The blockade by the owner of the village was timely, but nothing prepared him for the next thing that happened.

Li had dropped the sword without his opponent noticing. Taking advantage of the confusion, he began to hit and kick his opponent at great speed, so much so that practically without opposition he had connected several blows to his left thigh and side, and to his head, and then made a swiveling jump that sank his two feet into the samurai's chest, pushing him several meters and almost making him fall.

Li fell, but as soon as his back touched the ground, he jumped again, adopting the posture of the panda.

“What the hell do you think you're doing?" exclaimed Kurogane, taken by surprise.   
“Finishing what I started.”   
“Take a weapon then!”   
“I have four.”

Having said these words, he threw himself forward with one knee. The effect was as desired; the man lowered his sword to block the attack, but totally uncovered his face, where Li's fist discharged all his strength in his eye and cheekbone. The attack continued, and this time it was Kurogane who was subdued, until in an attempt to repel the martial artist he directed the wooden sword towards his stomach.

Everyone present was amazed to see the gaijin catch the blade between the left knee and elbow, and then hit it with the right, causing it to burst into splinters.

Kurogane, furious, forgot the broken bokken and returned to the fight without weapons. The scenario was relatively even. Li was a better martial artist, and at each attack he connected several strikes. Kurogane, on the other hand, was definitely slower, but his endurance was heroic, as was his strength. He could connect a single punch and the fight would be over.

Both of them, totally out of their minds, prepared for the last round: they took the impulse for one last blow, and the result made the whole audience turn away with expressions of pain.

Xiao-Lang's knee lodged in the samurai's left side, causing his ribcage to crack, while Kurogane's fist crossed from side to side the gaijin's head, making him feel his brain dancing inside his skull.

Exhausted and in pain, both remained on their knees, trying to recover their breath with their hands on the ground, blood, saliva and some tears fell on the ground, in a deep silence only broken by the murmur of the river a few steps away from the contestants.

“Out of here!” The samurai ordered in a low voice without raising his eyes. Li listened to him and stood up with difficulty, but did not move. The samurai got up too. “Get out of here!” He corroborated, "And all of you go back to work!”

Xiao-Lang began walking to the house they would surely be thrown out of that very night or the next day. He would take a quick bath in the river before arriving not to worry Sakura, and then he would think of a good excuse to leave the place in the most decent way. He had been stupid and irrational with his last actions, he would not make her pay for that. He would already solve it. In the end, he would always work it out.

* * *

**Tomoyo Amamiya.**

After the bath and the meal, the young priestess finished arranging her ceremonial dress. The last few days had been by far the most exciting of her life. The arrival of the sorceress and the gaijin had changed everything in the most unexpected and exciting way possible.

The sun was just a few minutes away from falling over the horizon, and she had not much to look forward to. She was used to sleeping during the day and living during the night, she hardly remembered when she had last seen the sun at the zenith during the midday, but it did not bother her, because duty came first.

At her age, in addition to her responsibilities for the protection of her people, she had to plan for the longer term, and there was one in particular that troubled her greatly: her lineage. She was the last in the line of Amamiya Tsukuyomi sorceresses. The anxiety of passing on her sword and legacy to a new generation was something that had kept her awake for the last year, and being a young marriageable girl she thought about following Arashi's advice to hire a matchmaker, or simply get a consort to help her continue the bloodline... but neither was a really desirable option.

The throne held was not something she had requested in the first place. She loved and protected it, but perhaps she would have liked to do other things before taking it along with the restrictions it included. At this stage of her life, and in the midst of the crisis she was facing, she was grateful to have known other parts of the country and to have travelled even to other nations in her search for knowledge, because taking the role of priestess she could not leave Tomoeda for the rest of her life. She had renounced a common life, to have friends outside her guard, even though Arashi had been like the elder sister she never had, to learn some trade besides sorcery, she had renounced to travel which was one of her greatest passions. And even though she didn't have to, she had given up on love, and the possibility of establishing a normal family.

Thinking about the latter, she looked at her left hand with melancholy. One of her born abilities was to see things that other people, even other wizards, were not able to see, such as the Red String of Destiny. Everyone had one, whether or not they coincided with someone, living or dead, in the same town or on another continent, but it was there for everyone in one way or another. Hers, as it occurred with a very small number of people, was cut just some few centimeters from her little finger and floated ethereally without any point.

The cut thread was not bad by definition, some might even consider it good news: it meant that you were not predestined to anyone, and that basically anyone on the globe could form the match with you. She would have wanted with all her heart to create that bond with someone specific, to love him and to form a family with him... but once again, the responsibilities aside, those attempts were thwarted and put before them. She was the one who was condemned to a life of seclusion, she would not condemn her loved one to the same thing, the responsibility was hers alone, and she alone would carry it through to the end. This thought was affirmed even more when Sakura appeared in the village: she was the living testimony that her bloodline had a future, and a brilliant one considering the power and the type of person that was her distant descendant.

“Mr. Ou is here.” Indicated one of the girls on her guard doing the ceremonial salute, which consisted of sitting in a seiza position, putting their fists on the ground and hunching over until their foreheads were millimeters above the ground. Each person who carried a sword in the Temple and its grounds had to do so. Protocols first.   
“Really? So early?” She said with a sigh of resignation.

With determined steps she walked through the corridors of the Temple escorted by two of her personal guards. Arashi was on the way towards the village to look for Sakura, which gave her some minutes to deal with the problems of the owner of the village and to dispatch him so they didn’t have to witness another of their discussions.

When she arrived outside, surprise struck her. Kurogane made the mentioned ceremonial greeting, and when he stood up, Tomoyo could notice his clothes covered with mud and even broken in some places, he had his right eye swollen and blue, as well as his cheekbone, and traces of badly cleaned blood were visible furrowing his temples and the corner of his lips, when he approached he limped a little and held his left side with his right.

"I brought the object you asked me to ask General Issa for, it is already in the worship hall as you asked."   
“What the hell happened to you?” She asked, unable to hide her concern, and waved her escorts away.   
“I had a fight.” He replied, briefly.   
“With a bull?” She said ironically, gesturing with her hands that glowed for an instant, and immediately they were covered with condensed water from the environment.   
“The gaijin. You should see him fight, he is a demon.”   
“Stop moving!” She exclaimed as she was cleaning and treating the facial injuries of the man, who was standing but in a very uncomfortable position because of the difference in height.   
“For such a young man, you can tell he has had excellent training. It seems that since he was a child he has been trained for war.”   
"So young? You're about fifteen minutes older than him!”   
“He had to be the "darling" of your relative.” He said, ignoring the criticism. “You Amamiyas have an eye for warriors as companions, don't you?"   
“Yes. The natural thing is to look for the most soulless, powerful and bloodthirsty monster, and to find within him the most kind, protective and sweet-hearted being. It is the seal of this house," she said sarcastically. Only after about a minute passed without either of them moving, did they notice that they had been looking at each other's eyes, practically without breathing. She then let go, cutting off the contact and turning her back. “My job is done. You won't feel pain for a few hours, but the healing should be natural, so for now you'd better go home and sleep.”   
“I have nowhere to go.”   
"Stop talking nonsense, Haganemaru. Your house is the biggest in the village.”   
“You know perfectly well that that place is not my home. There is nothing for me there anymore.” He was silent for a few seconds. “Although it could be again. It wouldn't even have to be that house... it could be anywhere in the world, even without a roof over our heads. And stop calling me that, I hate it.”   
“It's not true, you don't hate it.” She still didn't face him. “I'm tired of us having this conversation, I've told you before, there's no future for what you're asking. There is no "we", there never was, there never will be. We both have responsibilities, that is our destiny and there is no more.”   
“When I was a child I remember frequenting a thin and strange girl who gave herself airs of absolute wisdom. That girl, years ago, told me that destiny was something that existed in spite of us, but that it would always be a good idea to challenge it. I guess that girl was either wrong or a liar.”   
“I wasn't lying. I would never lie to you. And I wasn't wrong either." She turned to see him, the fact that he was beaten made him look vulnerable, something very few people had been able to see. “Why do you force me to be hard on you? I'm never going to put my romantic childhood thoughts before my responsibilities, I'm not going to give up what gives my life meaning and direction, giving in to that will make me hate myself and hate you. I will not expose you to that. Everyone can challenge their destiny, some will succeed in changing it... but I am not even going to engage in that battle.”   
“Why not? Am I not important enough for you?”   
“No.” She responded calmly and without hesitation. But her eyes turned red.   
“Lies.”   
“AND WHAT IF I LIE OR NOT? STOP BEING SO BLIND AND STUBBORN, DAMN IT!” The girl finally exploded, in one of the common outbursts she had with the samurai. The subject seemed to really hurt her. “Why the hell do you insist on believing yourself the victim? Stop assuming that you are the only one who has lost things, that you are left alone in the world with a greater responsibility than you can bear. Every visit from you ends the same way, and it will be that way forever if you keep insisting. I will not abandon my duties, not for you or anyone else…" She put a hand in his mouth. Tears began to fall from her eyes, but her voice remained firm... “And you make it worse when you come here with that haughty attitude, looking for me to tell you what you want to hear... but I won't. Is this what you wanted? To see me defeated at last…?"   
“I don't want to hurt you, silly.”   
“You have strange ways of showing it.”   
“And what do you expect? I have used every language known to make you understand that if I want to be with you it is to help you! But your stupidity seems to know no limits.”   
"Stop insulting me, you cretin!” She exclaimed, smacking with her hands his chest, one of the blows actually touched his injured side, and the samurai could hardly conceal his pain. “You make me tired! Why don't you do us both a favor and just disappear?"   
“Is that really what you want?”   
“Of course not, you imbecile!” The girl's hand crossed the boy's face with force, forcing him to look away. “Just understand that this can't be! You'll be a distraction to me and I'll be a distraction to you! By seeing ourselves selfishly we'll stop seeing what's really important!”   
“BUT THIS IS MORE IMPORTANT!” It was he who lost control then, intercepting the executioner's wrist with his left while taking the girl by the waist with his right, lifting her and carrying her to the temple wall, compressing her against him. She tried to escape with less and less strength. “I can end this right now if I put my mind to it, you know?”   
“If I scream, my escort will come and kill you no matter who you are.”   
“I know you ordered them to ignore your screams while I'm here... I can kidnap you and take you away, I can make you mine right here to accomplish once and for all what should have started so long ago already! What could stop me from doing it?"

Tomoyo stopped fighting completely. Her expression changed. She was the one who was subdued, unable to physically escape that embrace. However, it was from that moment on that she knew the control was hers.

“You're not going to do it, Haganemaru." She replied serenely. She gently ran her hand over his cheek and into the samurai's hair. “You are not going to do it because despite being so stubborn, rude and brutish, you are a good man. That is why you are so important to me. That's why I'm asking you to stop trying for our own good. I don't know if you'll understand what I'm going to say, but here it goes: our strings have touched, even tangled a little bit... but they're not joined. Your destiny is tied to my family, but not to me.”

Defeated at last, the boy carefully put her on the floor, then kneeled down to make a new ceremonial greeting.

Even he, with his irascible character, with all the responsibilities on his back, with that appearance of one who is completely self-sufficient, had only one weakness, which observed him condescendingly a couple of steps away from him. Something inside him had been screaming for a long time that this was a battle he was not going to win. He tied a knot in his throat, but he would resist it even if it was strangling him.

He kept his face very close to the floor, feeling that the pressure of his fists on the ground would eventually pierce it, and held the position mainly to hide the fact that his eyes were about to betray him.

“If that is your wish... I will respect it from today.”   
“I thank you.”

The boy stood up, but did not take his eyes off the ground, and without saying a word, turned around, ready to give up definitely one of the few motivations he had to continue fighting.

Tomoyo watched him leave. She knew about the commitment and responsibility the boy had received at such a young age, she knew that just like her, he wanted to have a different life. That if things had happened differently, maybe now they would be together, maybe far away from there... but unlike her, he did not love his role with the same intensity, he had the possibility of leaving everything at some point, of restarting his life. And she felt that deep down he deserved it.

Only a couple of minutes after the departure of the samurai, Arashi and Sakura appeared under the Torii arch. Sakura normally greeted with energy while she shook her hand to the distance, but that day it was not like that. The young girl walked with more slowness than the usual one and whimpered while she walked, when she finally was in front of the priestess, she noticed that her eyes were swollen, as if she had just finished crying.

“What's going on," asked Tomoyo.   
“It's nothing…"   
“She had a fight with the  _ gaijin _ .” Arashi interrupted.   
“But it's not important…"   
“If it put you like this, of course it's important.” The priestess took the girl by the shoulders and looked at her. “Let's go inside, have some tea so you can calm down. I want you to tell me everything, maybe I can help you in some way, is that okay?”

The girl nodded. After all, no one is better at dealing with heart problems than someone in your family. Sitting down the three of them a few minutes later, she began to narrate her day.

* * *

**Sakura Kinomoto.**

The afternoon breeze swayed the treetops. The sun was already close to the west, heading for the mountains where it would eventually set, and with it would come the time for her to return to the temple, but before that, it would be time to be with Xiao-Lang.

Projection magic. It sounded like something extremely important, and what she read and practiced really excited her. It was like making a class of advanced science, the terms that Tomoyo used to teach her were advanced even for Sakura, having an educational middle school level, which was superior in many aspects to that of the normal population of the time in which she was. The magic apparently was not as she had always believed, based only on her feelings and emotions, but in tangible, measurable and complex things, as the laws of the physics, the chemistry and the mind.

“Try to imagine magic as white light," Tomoyo had told her the night before, trying to teach her about the nature of her powers. A few years ago, an English mathematician said that the colors that result from light passing through a prism are actually within the original white light.   
“Newton? I think that was in the Optiks book, I had to do a paper on it in physics class.” Sakura said with innocence. In fact she did not know herself how it is that she remembered such an apparently irrelevant fact.   
“That will make it easier for you to understand then. Magic is the first engine that moves life, throughout the history of our species, depending on the place it has been known in many ways: Manna, Gaia, Breath of Life... and we could describe it as the white light itself, and each of the resulting colors is one of the facets of life: knowledge, character, strength, instinct, feelings, will, among others. A sorcerer is a person like any other, but who has the capacity to come into contact with his or her primordial magical essence, it is not something selectable, it is like pretending that a person is taller, smarter or stronger, but it seems to be common that it is inherited from parents to children."   
"Is it in the genes then?”   
“In the what?”   
“Forget it!”

It was common that Sakura used terms that in her time were common and were given by absolute facts, as the spherical earth, the independent nations of America, the sterilization of the foods, or the genetics; but that they were totally new for people as Tomoyo or Arashi, even though they seemed like very cultured people, so she tried to be as careful as possible when trying to contrast notes with them, she would not want to share too much relevant information of the history of the world accidentally.

Those days, on the other hand, Arashi had been emphatic in the loans, Sakura had visited the house of the samurai a couple of times. Arashi was a married woman, but her husband Sorata, a merchant who travelled all over the nation, spent long periods of time away from the home, although he always brought very interesting things from other places of the country, and even from other countries. Curious with these objects, Sakura had chosen to reject politely the invitation to take the publication Ukiyo-e after reading the title "Images of Spring", since the samurai had made the same strange face as the first time that she mentioned it.

And among the perishable curiosities, there was something that by its mere aroma powerfully called her attention. She approached the small chest where the object was contained, and made a second olfactory analysis, concluding that it was just what she thought it was.

“Arashi... this is…?”   
“A candy that Sorata brought from a trip to China, was very expensive because they brought it from New Spain, it is tasty, but honestly it is not the best I have tasted.”

Chocolate.

“Do you think I could…?"   
“Go ahead, it's yours.”

Happy, the girl arrived home just in time to start preparing dinner, Xiao-Lang would arrive in a short time and give him as a surprise dessert one of his favorite foods, and of almost impossible acquisition where they were was something that motivated her. The boy was not exactly cheerful, she was in fact the only one who could bring a smile to that face that even when was nice, was too serious, and having a gift like that deserved a big, big smile.

Thanks to this, she was in a very good mood, humming a newly invented song about her activities, while dancing lively as she combined ingredients. It would be a special night.

Actually it was a special night, but not for the reasons she would have liked.

Just as dinner was ready, Xiao-Lang appeared at the door, exclaiming that he had arrived. Sakura welcomed with enthusiasm, but a little surprised, it was at least one hour earlier than what the boy used to arrive from the field. Also he was neat, as if he had just taken a bath, but what really put her on alert were the fresh marks of blows in the face of Li.

Scared she ran to the door, to begin to examine his blows, when putting her hand on his shoulder, she revived without wanting it the penetrating pain that the boy resented in the clavicle, product of the bokken, causing Sakura to worry even more.

“What happened to you? Can you walk?" she asked, throwing one of the boy's arms over her shoulders and carrying him to the fire, helping him to sit down.   
“I fell off the wagon by accident and one of the wheels went over me.” He lied, he had studied the story carefully on his way home.   
“Is there anything serious that we should address? Maybe if we go to the temple tonight, the priestess and Arashi could treat your injuries?”   
“Don't worry, I'm fine, they're just scratches. I see that dinner is ready.” He said, intentionally diverting his attention from the wounds.   
“Eh... yes... Do you want to have dinner right now?”   
“Yes, I'm starving” he replied, pretending to smile.

Sakura remained pensive for some seconds, after which she began to serve the dinner without being able to remove her gesture of worry. Li thought while he saw her that he should do something, the most important thing for him in that moment was that she did not suffer any type of mortification, which was going to be quite difficult with several bones near the fracture, a loose tooth and the pile of bruises distributed in the body.

“I've been thinking that I should look for another job. I think I have talents that could be appreciated in places other than the field, not that I mind working on the land, but I think I could do something else.”   
“Yes... it's also dangerous... if the wheel of a wagon did that, I don't even want to imagine if you were stepped on by an ox or kicked by a horse…”   
“Moreover, I think I am abusing Mr. Kurogane's hospitality... I mean, we settled in this house and we even made arrangements that he didn't ask for, maybe it would be better to find another place to live…”   
"That would be impractical, don't you think? In the end, your work is paying the rent.”   
“Eh... well, yes, but…” The boy felt trapped. “If I stop working in the fields, I don't know how much they would pay me and if we could continue to pay for this house…”   
“Is everything good with your work, Xiao-Lang," asked Sakura, suspicious. The boy before her was the living image of will almost becoming foolish, he was the last person in the world that would try to make an excuse to abandon an obligation, and everything what the boy said sounded exactly like that.   
“Yes... it's just that I think I need something different while we wait to go home.”   
“Good afternoon!” Outside the door, Junichiro's always cheerful voice interrupted the conversation.

Sakura got up and smiling went to the door to receive the visitor. The little boy could behave like a gentleman in spite of his humility, and he kindly rejected the invitation of the cards mistress to sit down at the table (on the floor) with them.

“They are waiting for me at home, it will be very fast, Mrs. Li.” Taking a couple of steps inside, he went to Xiao-Lang, putting a cloth package on the floor. “Mr. Kurogane gave me this for you. He says that tomorrow he will be waiting for you at the same time as every day in the administration.” Something like pride made the boy's eyes sparkle, while Xiao-Lang's face lost color. “My friend, that was a real beating. I had seen Kurogane duel with many of his samurai, and no one had managed to lay a finger on him, but what you did today…”   
“What did he do?” asked Sakura in a dangerously serious and low tone of voice.   
“Hasn’t he told you? He fought like I'd never seen anyone fight before!” He turned to Li, excited. “What did you use, Taro? Chinese martial arts? My friend, you swept the floor with him. I honestly didn't think you'd get up after the bokken hit you in the shoulder, but you did... that's the kind of courage I told you he appreciates, plus you gave us a show that will be talked about for years.”

The boy kept silent when he saw that Li passed from the white to the blue in the color of his face, and when he saw a cold look coming out of the green eyes of Sakura he realized that perhaps he had spoken of more.

“Why did the fight start, Junichiro," Sakura asked kindly, but the person questioned felt as if he was in a court martial.   
“Mr. Kurogane is too rough in his manners with some people, since Taro arrived he has been the worst treated, we thought at first that he just didn't like him, but at this point I think it could be something different. Anyway, I'm expected home for dinner... I'll see you tomorrow, Taro. Always a pleasure, Mrs. Li.”

The boy literally slipped through the door, dismissed by Sakura, who remained standing in the threshold, looking towards the street.

A leaden heavy silence ensued, only interrupted by the crackling of the wood on the fire. Several minutes had to pass before Sakura broke it.

“Why?” She asked in an inexpressive voice, making Xiao-Lang feel a hole in his stomach.   
“I didn't want you to worry.”   
“Worry me? Tomoyo and Arashi told me about mister Kurogane and his sword... what would have happened if you had received a bad blow from him...? He could have broken a bone, he could have killed you!”   
“But he didn't, I was able to defend myself and…"   
“That's not the point!” The girl turned around, furious, with tears about to come out of her irritated eyes. “Why didn't you tell me? You deliberately and systematically created a whole story to hide it from me! Why do you insist on lying to me?”   
“I don't want you to take it like that, please…"   
“Take it like that?” She said, raising her voice a little more, "I can't take it any other way! A lie is a lie! It doesn't matter the size or the intention!" She approached the boy still sitting on the stave, unable to get up. "Why are you so eager to keep me ignorant and underestimate me? You promised you wouldn't lie to me or hide anything from me! You promised with your little finger!”

Li did not answer, never had seen Sakura so angry, and he was really scared. The shot had gone out for the butt, if he wanted to maintain her calm, he had achieved exactly the opposite, she was upset to the edge of crying, he even began to fear that she would hit him in any moment.

“Sakura…” He dared, but she could not say more.

The cards mistress went into the bedroom almost running, and came out only a moment later with the bag she used to take with her to go to the temple.

“I think in the end I'm the one with the problem.” She began to say in a soft voice, with a low face, letting the tears go to the floor without stopping them. “After all, I can't demand that you trust me, because I may not be able to really help you. And that hurts me.” She walked to the door and stood for a moment in the doorway. “Maybe it would be best if I got out of your way then, so you don't have to worry about me and protect me anymore.”   
“Sakura, no…"   
“And I... don't know if I could stand to be with someone who can't be honest with me. I must go to the temple, but we will resolve this tomorrow one way or another.”

The girl left. Xiao-Lang was petrified to see the empty frame. The scenario was the worst imaginable: it seemed she was breaking up with him... which was strange, because they hadn't formally started dating in the first place.

When going out, Sakura saw with surprise that Arashi was leaning on the wall with crossed arms. The samurai indicated with a gesture to Sakura that she kept silence and she obeyed, and they made both way towards the temple.

**Chapter 7.**

**End.**


	9. The Gift.

Tomoyo listened to the story that Sakura told her with attention and patience. The second was necessary given the difficulty to interpret a phrase that is armed with whimpers, sobs and hiccups. She tried to be the best listener while everything was happening, however, in her experience in the world she knew that no matter how detailed was the description of her descendant, there would always be a loose end, a part of the story that would not be covered in a correct way... but she was not in posture or possibility to interview Li.

But one could perfectly elucidate a constant in the gaijin's behavior that the priestess could not simply overlook: secrecy and lies. Although it was also true that in life not everything is only black or white, and this was precisely what she wanted to clarify.

The love that existed between the couple was evident, almost palpable, it was difficult to see something so powerful and authentic, especially among people so young, and in a way she felt responsible for them.

The remedy could be to make them talk a lot, to expose their views and feelings, and to try to internalize what the other was doing and try to understand it in perspective. A "therapy" of that type could take days, months even, and even so its success could not be guaranteed, especially when Sakura was very close to stop fighting, feeling betrayed.

“I do not know what more to tell you…" Sakura expressed after speaking for a very good time, and since the crying finally began to yield, with the irritated nose, the almost dry eyes, and very tired.   
“Maybe part of the remedy is not to talk anymore... one of my special skills is evocation. Do you know what that is?”   
“Memories…” The cards mistress replied, curious.   
“All wizards have more than one skill to develop, there are some that we even ignore, you, for example, in addition to your magic of projection are also clairvoyant, and surely there are more things you can do.”   
“What skills do you have?" she asked, thinking that the evening would take on its educational orientation again.   
“Protective, healing, evocative, and cooking.”   
“Do you cook with magic?”   
“No, I'm just a good cook.” She made a loud and scandalous laugh while Arashi rolled her eyes and Sakura laughed foolishly. “Okay, it was a bad joke. But for the following demonstration I need that you see something that they have just brought me.”

The three of them walked to the center of the worship hall, where a simple wooden box about one meter long by just a few inches wide and high was waiting for them. The same one that General Issa had given to Kurogane a few hours ago, and which had been delivered to the temple by the samurai himself. Tomoyo opened the box without ceremonies, making Sakura give a jump when seeing the content.

“The sword of Xiao-Lang…” She whispered as she looked at the old gold handle with engravings, and the very battered blade that rested on the cushion inside the box. It gave the impression that if it was lifted, it would break without much effort.   
“I asked for it because I was curious to study the damage it received in its last fight. I have seen what the little dragon girl has done to other swords, but since it was made by the Li’s clan, surely it has many memories to share with us, especially the memories of its owner. Do you know if he used to carry it?”   
“All the time. Actually, he’d do something similar to what Arashi did... when he needed it, he extracted it out of his hand.”   
“Really?" asked Tomoyo, bringing her face very close to the blade. “It is strange, the sword does not seem to be made of bone or other organic material like Arashi’s."   
“I don't know those details, Xiao-Lang never told me much about his sword... I think it was to be expected, being that he didn't even tell me about what he did have to tell me..."   
“That was a good one.” Arashi said laughing ironically, and raised her shoulders as she saw Tomoyo rebuke her without words.   
“We'll find out in a moment. The evocation I can do must be sensory, some of my senses must be linked to the object whose memories I want to explore, and it will always be better to do it through touch. Come a little closer.” She asked the cards mistress. She obeyed. “Are you ready?”   
“Ready for what?”

Without answering the question, the priestess took the handle of the sword and immediately afterwards she put the thumb of her other hand between the eyes of Sakura, making both shine for a second. Sakura fainted immediately, Arashi caught her before hitting the floor and she put her carefully on the stave.

“Sooner or later you're going to make her really angry.” Said the samurai, apparently used to such scenes.   
“She's a good girl, and what I do is for her sake, she'll forgive me and one day she'll thank me.” Tomoyo sat down with difficulty on the floor, prey to a terrible dizziness. When she did that kind of evocation she was immersed in the memories, unconscious, but she could control it during the first seconds as she was doing at that moment. Please take care of us. If the dragon comes, ask him to come back another day.

The girl fell deeply asleep in Arashi's arms, who a couple of minutes later had both of them settled with cloths under their heads, watching over their sleep.

\- - - - -

The time to take a bath had come. However, Xiao-Lang had not slept a wink since the previous evening. He thought about how he had ruined everything, and that from that moment absolutely everything concerning Sakura was out of his control. He thought on more than one occasion about going to look for her at the temple, but he was afraid that the priestess’ guard would throw him out and that would make everything worse.

Concluding that it did not make sense to think about it anymore, he took a cold bath, unconsciously trying to flagellate himself for what from his point of view was only his fault... he tried to suppress the impulse to curl up in a ball and to start crying as a baby every time a scenario where Sakura was out of his life came to his mind, but each thing that happened that morning indicated that result. He prepared breakfast for two as always, but Sakura did not appear at the usual time. He hardly ate, he thought that surely the girl continued being annoyed and for that reason she had preferred to remain in the temple, at the end, she said that they would solve it that day, so maybe at dinner time she would have her few belongings ready to leave definitively.

Creepy idea, but possible.

He took the bag sent by Kurogane expecting some unpleasant surprise, but what he found was a couple of sets of clothes that he looked at in confusion.

\- - - - -

There was a strange silence when Li arrived at the administration. Every peasant, foreman, samurai and administrator looked at him curiously from head to toe, making him think that the outfit consisted of an elaborate practical joke, concocted by Kurogane to give him a hard time in revenge for his fight the day before.

Kurogane raised his head above his more than fifty samurai, who were still having small talk before the start of each morning's military junta, his swollen eye from the day before had recovered almost completely, only retaining the blue color of the skin. He quickly waved Xiao-Lang over, and once the gaijin obeyed, everyone in the room went back to business as usual.

Xiao-Lang wore an olive green kimono accompanied by a brown hakama. Samurai dress.

Kurogane gathered all his men around a map.

“Since we are all here, let's start with the assignment of guards. The  _ gaijin _ will join our squad from today, refer to him as Li, otherwise he will break your face.”   
“Why should we work with a  _ gaijin _ , sir," asked the only woman in the group.   
“For the same reason we work with someone who doesn't like men.” He answered by looking at her accusingly for a second. "We are all soldiers and we are all the same, I don't care what you like or where you come from, if you are a good warrior, it is enough for me and it will be enough for you. Question answered?”   
“Totally sir. Nothing personal, Li.” Said the girl, smiling lightly at Xiao-Lang.

The boy marked areas of the fiefdom on the map and assigned pairs of samurai to them. He gave schedules in which they would eat and attend training, which according to what Li had seen, was a daily activity and necessary to maintain their skills at their best. Finally, he went to Li, who had not yet received a place or a schedule. You will go with me.

Having said these words, they all made mocking expressions. As this was happening, Li really realized how heterogeneous the group of samurai was. Most of them were older than Kurogane, and he himself undoubtedly held the title of the youngest. Their heights and complexions were varied as well.

Li began to follow the Samurai out of the administration when the first rays of the sun pierced the last vestiges of the morning mist and migratory birds flew across the sky in small but constant flocks.

“Starting today you will receive training along with all the soldiers of the village. I would train you personally, but as you can see, I have many things to do.” Said the owner of the village in a different voice than other times. It was the same tone and even the same sullen manners, but calmer than in previous interviews.   
“Mr Kurogane, I want to apologize for…"   
“Don't do it.” The samurai interrupted. “You did what you thought was right, as did I, and I am not going to apologize to you for anything. I would tell you that I know an honorable person when I see one, but that would be a lie, I had to see with my own eyes where your loyalty lay and what motivated you, and know if you were trustworthy. So far, I think this experience got the best of both of us. The priestess didn't want to give me any more details about where she came from, but apparently your wife is a distant relative of hers, and that would explain her powers. I think your motivation could be of great help to us as we overcome the dragon crisis or as you return home, whichever comes first."   
“My motivation?”   
The boy was about to answer, but the samurai stopped him with an observation. “Your real and most important motive.”

Li thought for a few seconds with his hand on his chin, he thought of saying that it would be to protect the innocent people who lived there, or to serve the temple. Both reasons could be considered true to some extent, but only one was a priority.

“To take Sakura back home.”   
"It sounds a little silly to think that you do things for a woman, doesn't it?”   
“Yes, a little... but I think that's something we have in common."   
The samurai looked at Li with suspicion.   
“What the hell does that mean?”   
“You are the owner of the village, you have an obligation to these people, but if you ask me, I think that just like me, you do it for only one of those people actually. And I think that person is the priestess Amamiya.”   
“Well, it's a good thing I didn't ask you, nosy boy.”   
“Don't worry, I'm not used to airing other people's secrets.”   
“Thank... that is, there is no secret.”

They kept silent as they continued walking to where the samurai indicated, to the opposite side of the fields.

“How old were you when you married your wife?” Kurogane asked out of the blue.   
“Eh, it was not long ago.”   
“Did you already know each other?”   
“Yes, since we were little.”   
"And did you at least like each other?”   
“Well, I liked her from the first time I saw her, but I didn't let her know right away... and I think she had to get used to me instead.”   
“In a way you are lucky. Little girls usually end up marrying someone much older and it becomes more of a family business relationship than a love one, and as Tomoyo told me, you are part of the Li Clan, so you saved yourself from marrying a cousin.”

Li thought briefly of Meilin and laughed nervously.

On the last hill, he saw a large meadow with short grass and several warriors that he had seen a little earlier in different training routines, some with spears, others with swords, bows, arrows and horses. Several wooden men were arranged for marksmanship or combat training, and an improvised track for refining archery on horseback. As he approached the gunsmith, Kurogane requested a pair of bokken, giving one to Li, and instructing him to take his place at the end of the row of fencers who were making shapes with these instruments. Li had already spent a lifetime training the sword, but a Japanese sword was different in many ways from his Jian sword, it had an edge on only one side of the blade, it was made of lighter materials and the edge was sharper, and unlike his own sword, which was mainly for ceremonial and magical purposes, a katana was specifically designed for warfare.

He thought for a moment that he would spend the day making shapes, and probably recognizing the perimeter, but he did not. After the forms, and shortly before noon, he had fought a duel with half a dozen warriors (losing five duels out of six), had been taught the basic forms of the lance, had done archery (in which he did not excel), and had learned to ride a horse. With so many activities, he did not even realize that the day was about to end, and he had not yet eaten, he had only quenched his thirst a little.

“You will take the bokken home to practice, take good care of it, we have seen that you are good at breaking them.” Said the samurai to Li, after giving final instructions to all his men. “There will be days when you will have to serve all day and all night, and you will rest one day a week, and I think in your case it would be best if it were tomorrow. Do you agree? I don't really care if you do or not.”   
“I agree then.”

They began to make their way back into the administration in a new silence. This time it was Li who started a new talk.

“I think it is very honorable that you put your responsibilities before your personal interests." Kurogane raised an eyebrow, but let the boy continue. “I mean... I still have to answer to my family for future responsibilities with my Clan, and I just hope I don't have to choose between my duties and the person I love.”   
“What if she's the one who had to choose?”   
“I don't understand…"   
"Your wife is an Amamiya. She will also have a responsibility that will outweigh her sooner or later... would you prefer that she choose you over that?”

That last revelation took the little wolf completely by surprise. He had never thought about it in reality, because until before arriving at Nihon, he thought that Sakura was only a lucky girl that turned out to be a user of magic, but now, with a wider panorama, it was a fact that she was also a sorceress of lineage, and he knew that that stigma sooner or later would have to reach her. The samurai intervened again when he saw him reflective.

“I have some wisdom for you, brat. It is stupid to think from this moment on what fate might or might not do to you. Today you are alive, today you are together, today you love each other. Tomorrow that damned dragon could come and end all our problems by killing us. There could be an earthquake and Tomoeda and all of Edo could disappear from the face of the earth. Concentrate on the work you have today and the people who are with you today.”

It was strange to receive advice from the same person who until a day before seemed to be a sworn enemy. It should be clarified that the owner of the villa never looked the boy in the eye, nor softened his tone of voice.

“Thank you.” The new guard of the village finally dared. Kurogane tightened his cheeks a little, apparently he was a natural hermit and not used to such personal tokens of appreciation.   
“In your particular case, I don't think you'll have much trouble concentrating on those close to you, at least not with such a pretty wife.” He said mockingly, trying to totally undermine the boy's appreciation.   
“He... well, thanks for that too.”   
“You don't see green eyes like hers very often around here, and her smile has idiotized all the men who have known her until today... even some women.”   
“Seriously…?"   
"Oh, yes. Also, they say she is very sweet and considerate, I have not spoken more than a couple of words with her, so I cannot attest to that.”   
“She actually is.”

A few seconds passed without a reply from the samurai.

“She is too skinny.”   
“She has the same complexion as the priestess," Li answered defiantly, making Kurogane clear his throat.   
“Yes, it could be... although your wife is a little flat.” He said with a mocking gesture over his chest.   
“This conversation is beginning to make me uncomfortable.” Li commented, after that there was another brief silence, until the samurai broke it.   
"But he has a nice a…!”   
“ENOUGH!”

\- - - - -

Sakura opened her eyes, confused. She felt a slight dizziness, but what was really strange was her body sensation itself... her body felt ethereal, light...

"It can be a little confusing for those who are doing this for the first time. You may feel a little nauseous when you finish, but it will only be for a short time.” Tomoyo's voice was heard with a little echo even when the girl was only a couple of steps away from Sakura, helping her to get up. “What an interesting attire you’re wearing, is it from the army?"   
“HOE!” Sakura's exclamation was because she was dressed with Tomoeda’s middle school uniform, her hair was also shorter than what she currently had it.   
"Don't panic. We are in a place where only the mental image we have of ourselves is manifest. That's why you see yourself with the clothes with which you remember yourself more…” The priestess, dressed in her common white attire was just as Sakura remembered her, and she started to take a little walk around the cards mistress, looking at her from top to bottom with curiosity. “Do you really see yourself like that?”   
“What do you mean?”   
“Well... you're not so thin, your eyes are brighter and your face is a little more symmetrical... that tells me a lot about you.”   
“Like what?”   
“You don't have a realistic concept of yourself. You are... different from what you think you are. Anyway, let's focus on what we came here to do, which we don't have much time for.”   
“What did we come for…? And where are we, by the way…?”   
“Remember I said that objects, especially magic ones, can hold memories and feelings of their owners?” The cards mistress nodded, "We are inside the memory of your ‘non-husband’s’ sword.”   
“Really? incredible!” With that said, Sakura covered her mouth, considering that she had been exaggeratedly effusive.   
"That's also normal. On this site there is no filter between what you say and what you think, because you could say that you are only thinking. Don't worry or be ashamed, what you say or do here will be your authentic "I" speaking. We're here because I want you to see Li's thoughts based on his memories. That will probably help you think through any decisions you want to make about your relationship.”   
“And how will we do that?”   
“You and he have a connection, that means that with a memory you have in common, we can go almost anywhere in your memories in the company of this sword. So I listen to any suggestions.”

Sakura thought for a moment, but forgot the logic of the place, so the thought became words immediately:

“The day we met... and there are some other important moments.”

Tomoyo extended her hand to the girl, inviting her.

“Well, here we go.”

\- - - - -

Mom's office has always scared me. My sisters always talk about how she changed after dad died and took over the leadership of the family, and how they missed who she was before that event. It's not that she's a bad person, or that she's not affectionate, it's just that she's not as close to her children as we would like, but of all people, I think I understand her best. The oldest of my sisters tells me that I was very much like my mother since I was a child, and that absences always affected both my mother and me in a more marked way, so much so that our character ended up being very similar.

Today she sent for me right after school, Wey came for me without even allowing me to change my clothes, and he walked hurriedly by my side, in an anxious silence that was contagious in no time.

When we opened the door, Mom didn't notice us while she read and signed a pile of documents on the huge oak desk, she just waved her hand to take a seat. I obeyed quietly and Wey stood beside me with his hands behind his back like a statue.

“Is everything good with school?” She asked a couple of minutes later, still not taking her eyes off her work.   
“Yes, mother,” I answered, trying to remember if I had done anything that would warrant calling mother from school.   
“Any children bother you? Do you like any girls?”   
“No, and no. I can defend myself well against bullies, and I don't care about the girls.”

She just pointed to me with her eyes while still pointing her face at her documents.

“Do you know why I made you come today?” I shook my head, we certainly only spent time together at dinner and being much smaller when she tucked me into bed to sleep. “Do you remember all those stories I told you about the magical relics our family has hidden or lost in the world?”   
“Did one appear?” I asked standing up, startled.

Still not looking away from her work, she pointed with the pen to the wall behind her, where a dozen paintings showed our most representative ancestors, pointing to the only two half blood: the Sino-British who, according to what he had read, died young and in the pinnacle of his power, with long black hair and an enigmatic smile behind round glasses, Clow Reed; and the Sino-Japanese who died in his adolescence, with brown hair arranged in a  _ chonmage _ and with samurai armor, Hogo Okami Li, both without descendants. The lost relics were a set of fifty powerful magic cards and a sword imbued with elemental powers Wu Xing respectively.

“The Clow Cards.” She pointed out and finally concentrated on me. “Sooner or later you will have to take care of recovering the family treasures, and I prefer it to be early. I know how serious and disciplined you are, and although I could send any other family member to retrieve that relic, I want this to be your first responsibility to your clan. I won't even bother you wishing you luck, I know how capable you are and I expect an outstanding result in this test. Do you accept the mi…?"   
“Yes! I won't let you down, mother!”   
“Take it easy.” She said in a flat voice.   
“I'm sorry.”   
“Then Wey will take care of the preparations, we have to make your school change and arrange some immigration papers, and he will travel with you.”   
“School? Immigration papers?” I asked, feeling the first doubt after the initial euphoria, "Where is the relic?”   
“In Japan, very close to the country's capital.” She said, thanking me for taking Japanese classes and not French as my sisters had suggested.

What happened next happened too fast, the only thing I could make clear about it is that I found a bigger and much more valuable treasure than the one I went to look for in that country.

Weeks later, in the middle of the night, I do my first explorations in the neighborhood while Wey sets us up in the rental apartment we got. The family treasure in question, the Clow Cards, are magical objects of great power that some fool scattered around the neighborhood, and the Seal Beast and guardian of the Cards assigned that fool as a card hunter, no doubt seeking to punish him for his stupidity, and that's where I came in. The hunter was surely a person without magic training and without tools to retrieve them, I only had to capture them myself and gain the acceptance of the guardian and the judge, and I would have accomplished my mission successfully.

I thought it couldn't be true the first time I saw my rival, I mean... really? A couple of girls, one with a video camera, another with a ridiculous outfit and a stuffed animal (which I would later find out was none other than Cerberus, the guardian) are responsible for collecting such a highly valuable object. I didn't even deign to look at her face, and my aversion to her grew when I discovered that she didn't have even the most basic knowledge of magic. But I captured a card that night, and I already knew the magic "signature" of the hunter.

It turned out that by following that "signature" I was able to locate her the next day, and I was very happy to know that not only was she a girl my age, but she was also in the same class that I had signed up for.

It turned out that she was a... well, pretty girl... more than I would have expected, and worse, she turned out to be very nice... but I wasn't going to be fooled by that, she was probably a popular girl at school and spoiled at home, clumsy and unintelligent. And as I would discover from that moment on, everything about her was mysterious and completely unpredictable.

She didn't have to make an effort. Her lack of knowledge was compensated and overcome by her enormous power, her clumsiness was corrected by her will, and all this was overshadowed by a personality that made me feel foolish and unarmed, like... like a child in love, she was so attractive and captivating that it was irresistible to try to procure and care for her.

And maybe it was an error of judgement on my part, but there were certain behaviors, gestures and attitudes that she only had with me... she never saw me as someone inferior even when her true potential was evident, but always gave me the respect and treatment of an equal, and was the first person outside my family who legitimately cared about my well-being, and no matter how bad she might be for herself, she always had a smile for me.

"Turn and look at me!" was what my mind cried out every time she casually showed up where I was. I wanted to exist in her world, to be part of her thoughts, and to be involved in everything she did, to always have that wonderful smile for me, and only for me, and I was crazy about the fact that it wasn't hard for me to get just that award, and not knowing what to do, how to react, or what to say to her. So I would run away, turn my back on her before showing her how happy I was with that gesture alone. From that moment on everything became simple: I had to be her protector, her herald and provider, it was a duty I could and wanted to assume, and so I did. I refused for a long time to recognize why I was interested in her success, even though everyone knew it, except for her in her naivety. It killed me to see her smile and blush for the one she liked, and to see how she thought of him without hope, just as I did with her. So I also took on the role of a shoulder to cry on. It was hard, it really hurt, but at least I was with her.

It was Daidoji who made me think a little more about myself. The one who made me realize that the only way to see any change was if I spoke, if I firmly declared how much I liked and how much I cared... in the end, the job was done, the Clow Cards had chosen their owner, I had nothing to lose, I made up my mind and confessed to her at the end of the final battle, she did not tell me if she felt the same or not at that moment, I did not wait for her answer, I had to go back home, and we would probably never see each other again. It was a cruel circumstance, but at the same time it gave me the peace of mind that I was brave in the end, and she would know how I felt and how much it made me want to get better.

Life went around. A little less than a year later I was able to see her again, and knowing that she felt the same towards me was the best thing that could have happened to me, I knew that we should say goodbye again, but this time I swore that I would return to be with her for good. It wasn't easy to let my family know that, but I was determined.

“You do know that you’re underage, right?” Mom had asked when I let her know my intentions, she practically threw out all the work on her desk and looked at me in such a way that I felt like I was going to be pierced.   
"Yes, but as everyone has told me, including you if you don't remember, you and dad met and got engaged just a little bit older than me.”   
“Yes, but…"   
“And on the sly.”   
“That was a different time, Xiao-Lang.” I didn't even honor that comment with a response, I just raised my eyebrows. Mom was very confused, very few privileged people can see that gesture in someone of her temperament. “And do you intend to get engaged?”   
“I hadn't really thought about it.”   
"Then I guess this is more of a whim... a youthful crush, I don't know if it would be a good idea to back you up.” She said, regaining some of her composure. “Keeping a family member out of the country is expensive.”   
“Well, for a wealthy family in Hong Kong like this one, supporting one of its members financially would not leave the “world’s local bank” bankrupt.” I said, referring to the family business, whose building could be seen from the large window in mom's office. “I can become economically independent when turning sixteen. In addition, my interests in Japan and with Sakura are not only those that you believe.”

Mom leaned back in her chair, making her gaze even more penetrating.

“What do you know that I don’t?"   
“I have been in constant contact with Eriol Hiiragizawa.”   
“The reincarnation of Clow?”   
“The same. He believes that she may be in danger, being such a great source of power, someone could try to take advantage of her, and not only put her at risk, but also everything near her, and we do not know on what level. It is also a duty of our family to safeguard the world from magical threats, is it not?”

She remained serious and silent for several minutes without stopping seeing me, perhaps trying to find the slightest trace of doubt in my determination. She gave up after a while, smiling subtly. A barely perceptible smile, now I see where I got that gesture from.

“You are just like your father. If an idea got into his head, there was no way to get it out of him. That's why I loved him so much.” She stood up and walked around the desk, reaching out to me, and putiing a hand on my crown, which she hadn't done for a long time. “We'll finish this discussion at dinner.” In a totally unexpected act, she flipped my hair, making me look at her face. “You also inherited your father's good taste. She's a very pretty girl.”

At dinner there was not even a discussion. Rather, she asked me to arrange all my academic affairs and prepare all my paperwork, and as soon as that was resolved, I would fly to Japan again, but this time for an indefinite period.

I fulfilled my goal of surprising her with my return. She looked so happy that for a while that was enough for me, but I had to protect her on the sly, without informing her. Her peace of mind was doing me so much good that I didn't want to interrupt her with anything. A great power is usually the cause of misfortune, all of us who carry it know that, ignorance is happiness. But I would think that later, there was something else I had to solve.

Ever since we met there was someone who, while not openly opposing me, was always on the defensive in my presence. I do not blame him, the first time that he saw me, I was trying to remove by force the Clow Cards from Sakura, and we almost ended up fighting each other, and knew that that was something that she did not like. There had to be a change, and I would do it. I owed it to her.

That morning I had to take some buses and the train to get to my destination. I didn't want to waste any time, so I didn't eat breakfast and began to regret that situation as I walked through the crowded buildings of the Tokyo Institute of Technology. I didn't look for much, I actually cheated a little and just had to follow Yue's magic trail, I knew that if I found the guardian, I would find my target.

I arrived at one of the public dining rooms on campus, and did a visual sweep, looking for them. Tsukishiro was the first to see me and greeted me happily, waving her hand over her head. Touya, my bro... Sakura’s brother had his back turned towards me. And he did not turn not because he had not seen me, surely he felt my presence from a long time before, but he did not want to see me. To tell the truth, I did not feel either desire to see him, but I would fulfill my mission. I approached the couple and agreed to Tsukishiro's thoughtful invitation to sit with them.

I said hello. One responded with kindness, the other barely pouted without taking his eyes off the book which he was pretending to study. We had a "chat" about trivia for a few minutes, until Touya could no longer pretend I didn't exist.

“Be clear. Why are you here?” He scolded me even without seeing me again. Closing his book with irritation.   
“For Sakura.” I answered on the spot. I tried to stay calm the whole time, which was not easy, the subject really exasperated me.   
“You already have what you were looking for with her, don't you?”   
"Actually, no. Now that I live here and I'm her... well, that I'm close to her, I want to take away as much of her problems and make her as calm and happy as possible. But I can't do that by myself.”   
“To the point.”   
“I came to call a truce. She won't be comfortable if we try to kill each other with hurtful comments or incriminating looks every time we meet. I ignore and respect the kind of relationship you have with your sister, as abusive or rude as you may be to her. I am not one to interfere or try to change you, but I can correct my treatment of you.”   
“What do you suggest?”   
“Only that we are civilized. There is no need that we demonstrate some type of rivalry while we are with her, here, now and in any place where she is not present you can hate me all that you want, but for the happiness of Sakura, I want to make a peace treaty with you.”

He crossed his arms and leaned against the back of his chair, deigning to look at me for the first time.

“You, one day you come into our lives, you mistreat my sister, being that I am the only one with the authority to do that, you come to my house whenever you feel like it, you dare to court the same girl you martyred for I don't know how long with your quarrelsome attitude, you make her cry with the news that you are simply leaving, and now you ask me to be merciful to you while she is present?”   
“Yes. I'm not asking you to make concessions to me, but to her. The only thing that interests me is her well-being.”

He made a gesture that suggested he wanted to tell me something hurtful. Some insult about my height or my nasal secretions as he used to. Tsukishiro touched his hand delicately, interrupting him.

“Could you bring me something to drink?” She asked with a radiant smile that totally disarmed her companion who stood still for a few seconds, and obeyed after a snort, leaving us alone. When Touya was far away, she resumed: “I am very happy that you and the little Sakura can be together at last.”   
“Thank you.”   
“I personally support you completely. The small Sakura is like a little sister for me, I know that you are a good boy, and I do not doubt that you will know how to honor the confidence that we deposit in you. And I do not only speak for me. As much as he dislikes it, Touya also knows the type of boy that you are, he is this way with you because you are taking something that is precious to him, and to discover that his sister is no longer a small girl hurts him. Don't judge him, as you will see, he is not very good at relating to people.”   
“Not all responsibility is his. I haven't been the most courteous to him either, and I don't really think he's a bad person. Maybe if I had younger sisters I would behave the same way.”   
“See? I told you he was a great guy.” She said seeing some point behind my back. Touya was still as a post a couple of steps away from me, with a small bag in his hands. Thinking that I paid him a compliment made me wish the earth would swallow me up.

However, his reaction was a start at last: from the bag he extracted the originally requested juice, another for himself, and finally, with much misgivings, one last for me. Anyone would have thought it was simple courtesy, but those of us present there knew it was more like smoking the peace pipe.

“Ah... I have a message for you.” Tsukishiro said out of the blue. A moment later, her brown eyes turned violet and slit pupils, her always affable expression became serious and cold as ice, and Yue's voice sounded through her mouth: "I also approve, but if for any reason or in any way my boss should suffer any kind of suffering caused by you, I will personally take care of finding you and tearing out your heart with my own hands.”   
“That's my boy.” Touya said quietly, raising a palm so that the other one would hit it with him, after that, he added: "And I will help him. I could do it even without waiting so long.”

From now on, everything would be fine. It was my responsibility to make it work. But I had to be careful, I did not want to scare Sakura, although I did not have clear which should be the rhythm to take... yes, she knows that I love her, and I know that she loves me... after that what continues? Our mutual treatment barely changed after that, and I feel like going further... I don't know, maybe taking her hand while we walk, hugging her spontaneously, inviting her to go out... would she think that I am daring if I try? The other day she had a shocking face when I removed a petal from her shoulder... what if she feels uncomfortable with physical contact? I wouldn't want to scare her or make her think I was a pervert...

“You are a very attentive and kind boy. Also you are very cultured and intelligent, and you are ready to do what Sakura says all the time.” Daidoji was saying to me some days later.   
“Thank you.”   
"It's not a compliment," she replied, confusing me. “It's all right, but it's boring. Something that Sakura always liked about you was your spontaneity.”   
“I don't consider myself a spontaneous person.” And I really didn't believe it.   
“Of course you are. Those moments when you blushed when you saw her, when you acted clumsily and stammered to talk to her gave you an enormous charm.”   
“But I can't do it anymore... I would be pretending..."   
“Because both have grown since that time until today. Today you must be spontaneous in another way. You could try to have more initiative, recommend activities to do together, help her with the subjects she is not good at and you are good at math, be interested in her tastes…" She came a little closer and putting a hand over my ear, whispered in my ear: “Maybe steal a kiss from her.”   
“That would be too much!” I said almost in a shout, backing up as I watched the girl laugh, feeling like I would get heat stroke any minute.   
“Sometimes, a good, innocent girl needs a bad, daring boy who is not afraid of the unknown, and who shows confidence.”

Thanks to that talk, I would have flashes of lightning from time to time when I remembered that thought, which has since been implanted in my mind. There would be a festival in the fall, maybe that day I would dare. Maybe that night I would muster the courage to ask her if we can consider ourselves more than friends... maybe I would go for everything that night.

At the festival, after the activities, Daidoji took Cerberus away from us, leaving us alone in the temple, under the flashing light of the fireworks. Sakura was next to me, she looked with those eyes full of amazement at the lights in the sky, making me remember why I liked her so much. Everything went through my mind, I thought to touch her fingers with mine faking an accidental rubbing, and if it did not bother her, I would take her hand; if it did not bother her either I would come closer, and then I would embrace her... and finally...

And finally I didn't do any of that, I didn't even take the first step, I chickened out. I wasn't even worth the clothes I was wearing.

But it doesn't matter. It's not as if the world was going to disappear, there was a life ahead, I would have time and opportunity to take the first step.

I would wait for her as long as necessary.

\- - - - -

Sakura opened her eyes finally. Indeed, she felt a little nausea, but it was bearable. She sat down without knowing how she had arrived at the futon where she woke up, in the rest room of the temple where they had their first interview at the arrival to feudal Japan. The only window in the room made it possible to see the sky through it, showing the first evening clouds. A few steps away from her, Tomoyo was also lying on another futon, her face relaxed, apparently within her normal sleeping schedule.

In the distance a yawn sounded, Arashi woke up too, but she had slept sitting and leaning on a wall, she uncrossed her arms and gave a couple of blows on the wall that made a couple of the priestess' escorts come.

“How much time passed? Sakura asked while she carved her eyes.”   
“Tomoyo's evocation began around midnight, and lasted a little over sixteen hours.” She answered while stretching her arms. “We should not wake her up; this kind of magical exercise takes a lot of energy away from her, in a matter of a couple of hours she will wake up, but definitely she will need more rest. Perhaps it is better that she sleeps all night, so I would ask you to do the same at home.”

Before those words, Sakura lowered the face, saddened.

“Maybe right now I no longer has a house to go to…" Xiao-Lang's selected experiences were still fresh in her mind, vivid, with that same poignant feeling you get after a very intense dream. Tomoyo did not warn her that such an experience could be so emotional, especially since many of the feelings were not only perceived, but internalized by the cards mistress. “Last night I was so hurt that Xiao-Lang lied to me and hid things from me, but now I can see that much of the blame was not his, but mine...if I wasn't so clueless, so clumsy and afraid I would have found out what he was doing and understood much sooner all that was going on. I was so selfish that I never stopped to think about the things and sacrifices he did for me that I simply ignored... he was the one who came to this country from afar, leaving behind his family and everything he knew to be with me, he accompanied me in the middle of the crises, he presented himself with courage before my family, and the only thing I had to do was to acknowledge him somehow for all that... he just needed some love... and I have spent it giving him crumbs.”

It wasn't long before there was another unnecessary shedding of tears, fortunately there was an adult nearby to correct that problem. Arashi walked to Sakura, with the force that only a warrior can show squeezed her cheeks, making her beg for mercy only some seconds later.

“Stop crying, young lady. Things can't be fixed by crying. And I bet you my sword that that is not a new knowledge for you.”   
“It is not. It's one of the things Xiao-Lang taught me when we were kids.”   
“So there you have it. Wipe away those tears from guilt, go home and take back what is yours. It's true that you were wrong, but so was he, and yet you're willing to give him a second chance, aren't you?”   
“Of course!”   
“What makes you think it will be different with him? If he is really like you just described, he will be waiting for you with almost the same euphoria that you are showing me. Falling and getting up is part of growing up, and believe me, it's much better when there's someone next to you willing to help you get back on your feet.”

Sakura gave a deep inspiration and recovered the tranquility almost immediately, she felt well, happy, with new energies, which contrasted with her physical state, because the evocation had also exhausted her. She got up of a jump, the guards of the temple already for that moment they treated her with a similar respect to the one that they showed Tomoyo and solicitous they brought some water and cloths so that she cleaned up and to wake up a little.

After that treatment, she looked at the door, which would lead her back to the village and to seek with Xiao-Lang a mutual redemption. And she froze.

“Don't be afraid.” Arashi whispered at her side, placing a hand on her shoulder.   
“It's not fear... or maybe it is, I don't know... do you think things will change after tonight?”   
“I hope so.”   
"By the way... do you know what today's date is? In the calendar of the foreigners…” The question was due to the fact that according to her calculations, being the beginning of summer, an important date for her was near.   
“I sure do.” The samurai indicated the date in Gregorian calendar, making Sakura's smile increase.   
“Then I'll leave, I’ll come back tomorrow night... or maybe today a little later, depending on the result.”   
“Sakura!” Exclaimed a voice at the moment when the girl arrived at the threshold, she turned to attend, Tomoyo raised a fist, opening her eyes only for an instant. “ _ Gambatte _ !”   
"Yes," exclaimed the cards mistress, and left.

\- - - - -

Xiao-Lang looked at the house that had been his home for the past few weeks with apprehension. It was empty, just as she had left it when she went out at dawn. How could he resist the lump in his throat, and after much thought, he finally decided to enter and confront destiny, even if the only one available to him was loneliness.

He went barefoot and without much effort crossed the room to the fire, now full of ashes, which he cleaned and replaced with new wood that soon made a good flame and the boy prepared some tea. He was not hungry. To be perfectly honest he didn't feel like anything else but going to sleep and hopefully never having to get up again.

Defeated at last, hit by a depression unknown to him up until then, he covered his face with his hands, returning to the question that had kept him awake and hurt: how could he have done everything so badly? Without revealing his face, he thought about what to do. Whether he should go to the temple to look for her or whether he should let her return of her own free will, at least to say goodbye. But everything sounded horrible and disheartening, and he seriously feared that he would not be able to bear it. He thought at that moment that he would die if he did not hear her voice at least once more.

“I am so sorry, Sakura…"   
“Me too.”

Li looked towards the door, avoiding barely that his heart went out for his mouth from the surprise, finding Sakura standing in the threshold, with the hands together pressing her chest while she looked at the floor.

“Can I come in?" asked the girl.   
"It's your home…"

She shyly made her way to sit beside him, not daring to look him in the face, and he did the same, scratching his head in confusion. For a couple of minutes one could hardly hear his breathing and the crackling of the fire before them, which in turn was already the only source of light. The sun had been falling for a few minutes on the horizon.

Both took a breath at the same time to start talking, interrupting each other. Sakura gave the word to the gaijin.

“I know you must be very disappointed in me.” He started... “And I can understand perfectly if you don't want to know more about me in the future... but even with everything, I want to help you get us back home, and in general for whatever you want... I know I behaved horribly with you, I was inconsiderate and stupid, and I don't know how to make amends with you if there is a way to do it…"   
“Xiao-Lang…"   
“I should not have kept secrets from you, nor should I have lied to you.” He continued as his voice began to lose its composition.   
“Xiao-Lang…"   
“I should have shared everything with you and so we could resolve it together, for God’s sake! You are a more powerful sorceress than I will ever be! And in my stupidity I assumed that you needed my useless protection…” He raised his voice, dejected.   
“XIAO-LANG LI!” She rebuked him, surprising him, while taking his face strongly in her hands, forcing him to look straight into her eyes. “That's enough. I don't want you to apologize anymore. We were both wrong, we were both equally foolish and selfish, but we can also both correct it. Do you really think I want you out of my life? Now more than ever I need you by my side! What you did, even though it was wrong, had a totally legitimate justification... you're not the only one who should apologize tonight. I was also bad to you, I was negligent in not noticing your efforts, and I was very ungrateful for everything you had to do to protect and care for me, especially since we got here... and I want to repay you for that. Today we will make a new commitment. What do you have to offer me, Xiao-Lang?"

The boy blinked a couple of times, confused. That girl before him was Sakura without a doubt, the same appearance, tone of voice, even her aroma was the same... but it was as if she had matured only in one day, full of determination, confident and bold... and he loved it.

"I... I give you my total honesty from today, never again a secret or a lie, I also give you all my knowledge, worldly and magical. I could offer you my heart too... but you already own it.” He answered, putting his own hands on the girl's, which were still on his cheeks.   
"Thank you... I, for my part…” She thought about just what she discovered in the evocation. She never told him everything he was to her, and that was the time to let him know: “I give you my willingness and my gratitude, I will always be there for you; I give you my recognition, because you are the bravest and most courageous person I know, and at the same time you can be the most tender and kindest." She paused a little and continued with a lower voice, moved: “I offer you my future, a path that I can travel only with you.”   
“Sakura…"   
“Do you know what’s today’s date?” The girl asked suddenly, changing her attitude completely, now showing herself to be happy in spite of her wet eyes and slightly trembling voice. Her hands on his cheeks now took him gently.   
“No…" He answered with sincerity, he knew that he did not have more than one month of the beginning of the summer, but nothing more, it was not exactly a necessary knowledge in the field.   
“Today is July thirteen.” She said, radiant. “So... happy birthday!”   
“Seriously?”   
“Yes… and that’s why I have a present for you.” She lowered her eyes for a moment, "It's something very small indeed, and I know it may seem insignificant to you, but it's something that I could only give to you, and I want you to have it... and once you receive it, you can never give it back."   
“Sakura…” He asked, feeling that his stomach was trying to hide somewhere in his abdomen, momentarily taking away his ability to breathe. “And what is it…?"

She looked at him again, her green eyes showing a very curious color in combination with the dying light of the nearby fire. Her response was a barely audible whisper:

"My first kiss.”

It took the boy too long to understand the young lady's words. Any thought or idea about it was interrupted, immediately discarded, unnecessary. The enlightenment reached him in a moment of spiritual ecstasy, while he tried to understand why Sakura's face was so close to his, why he could feel her breath at such proximity and her tears rolling down her own cheeks, how is it that her essence had entered so deep in his lungs... how is it that the feeling in his lips made him feel that he could die at that very moment without any kind of regret. He closed his eyes, trying to extend those unique seconds to infinity, so that every sensation would be tattooed on his senses.

Her heart was beating so hard that she was seriously afraid it would stop at any moment, unless it exploded first. She felt as if someone had taken her stomach and carried it to the roof of the house, she was dizzy and her face was burning... and although all this may sound like a sensory nightmare, was the most rewarding thing she had ever felt in her short life, the texture, the taste and the clumsy interaction of lips that had never matched others, made her feel chills running down her back, it was like being on a roller coaster, but she had no desire for the journey to ever end.

It was only a few seconds. But in those brief moments, in the most delicate, warm and touching kiss in the world, a part of their childhood was saying goodbye forever.

She moved away, a few inches away, hoping for some kind of reaction. When he opened his eyes, he couldn't say or do anything, he couldn't even read an expression. She then thought that she had gone too far, she began to feel some fear... what if she had gone too far? What if he wasn't ready for such an important step? Was it disrespectful in Chinese culture for a girl to kiss you... If her mind thought of one more question, she would flee right then and there to the temple, declaring that everything had gone terribly wrong.

And before Sakura could take a look at the room to look for the best route of escape, the arms of Xiao-Lang had already taken her by the waist with firmness, with the precise force, with kindness but with determination. She, unable to resist, mainly because she liked that new attitude of him a lot, allowed that the hug guided her, in such a way that she was accommodated in his lap, and it was him this time who initiated the second kiss. For her, it was a bit surprising, untimely even, but not bad at all... and surrendering to the newly discovered guts of the future leader of the Li clan, she reciprocated with equal passion, tying his neck with her arms. Neither of them had ever kissed before, so both thought the other was doing well, and simply let themselves go.

After a few minutes, he, unable to maintain his position, fell on his back noisily, releasing a muffled groan. Sakura could not avoid laughing, laughing with desire during a couple of minutes, lying on his chest.

She got up just a little bit to be able to appreciate him. He did the same looking at her with infinite sweetness while he caressed that face always smiling as in his dreams. She lay down again on his chest, looking for a new kiss. He reciprocated.

And it wasn't just the fact that it made them happy... it was the fact that there was no doubt in their hearts that it was the right thing to do.

**Chapter 8.**

**The end.**


	10. Epiphanies and perfect days.

“You must not allow it..." That ethereal and childlike voice that always accompanied a prophecy resounded.   
“What is what I must not allow?” Sakura asked the nothing, while she saw Tomoeda burning in the middle of the night from a considerable height from the ground.   
“You must not allow the dragon to wake her up…"   
“Wake whom up? What are you talking about?”   
“Despite all the pain you feel... even if the wolf dies... you must not allow the dragon to awaken the great snake... or everyone will die.”

Her view window rose even higher, above the clouds even, so much so that she was able to see seven fires surrounding an even bigger and scarier one. From among the noise of the flames a deafening roar was heard, the waves in the ocean in the distance rose entering the shores, while the center of Edo was torn apart, letting the city fall into the incandescent void of the bowels of the earth. Dragging the fiefdoms around. It was like witnessing the end of the world.

\- - - - -

The proximity to the capital made the caravan decide to continue its journey during the night. There was a little less than an hour before the sun announced its rise from the east, when the first horse-drawn carriage cleared the last slope, allowing its passengers to see a small valley, illuminating with only tiny beacons the roofs of the houses and the fields within its confines, as well as the Torii arch and the temple on the hill.

“Here we are, Mr. Abe: my people. Welcome to Tomoeda.”

The old man was grateful while the children in the back stood up to take a good look at the place. Their last raid there had been almost a month ago, however, with the clothing and in the current context, no one would have been able to recognize them.

The procession of wagons stopped a few meters from the very entrance of the village, at a small guard post where a fire was burning, around which three samurai acted as customs officers. The first to get up recognized and greeted Sorata effusively, and immediately gave up the pass, with a cheerful "Welcome home".

“I guess this is the end of our shared path, kid.” Chung-He began to say, signaling his children to get out of the vehicle.   
“Why don't you stay and rest a little, it's only a few hours from here to Setagaya, plus whenever we merchants return we do a sort of night bazaar... it's a very nice celebration. I would be honored if you would join us for today.”   
“Tonight?” Asked the wizard, looking at the sincere smile of the businessman. “I suppose it wouldn't hurt us to get to know the place a little better, would it?”

\- - - - -

She woke up but did not open her eyes. She was so comfortable and happy that she didn't want anything to bother her, even when she heard the birds trilling and the morning light streaming through her closed eyelids. Surely the coolness of the morning would make her shiver, and so it was best to curl up even more in that soft blanket which, without exaggerating in terms, covered her perfectly. However, there were things that did not fit. It was warm, more than a normal blanket would be; it had a soft but firm part of it just under her head, while another part passed over her waist and came into direct contact with the skin of her abdomen below the kimono; oh, and she breathed, she could feel his breath on the nape of her neck.

He felt in his arms the softest, fluffiest, most aromatic pillow he had ever had. His chest and abdomen were pampered with the indescribable texture of silk through even the fabric of his kimono, while his right hand delighted in the warmth and softness of a surface unknown to him, but which moved rhythmically, swelling and deflating, and his nose received a floral aroma that relaxed him to the point of paroxysm.

The discovery made travel an electric discharge for the spine of both, Sakura turned her head slowly while Xiao-Lang raised his. They looked at each other for a moment, confused, trying to guess why they were together... more than together, embossed like pieces of a puzzle, embraced, in the middle of the morning in the living room of the little house, next to the now extinct fire.

They jumped up, practically crawling away from each other to one end of the room with their eyes injected with terror, while simultaneously trying to reconstruct the events of the previous night. In the middle of arranging her untidy clothes and trying to do something with her hair, Xiao-Lang passed his hands through his head countless times, leaving them at last between his legs looking at the floor; meanwhile, Sakura examined with surgical care that her kimono was closed in each fold and that the obi was firmly knotted. They did not dare to see each other for long seconds, never before such an intense scarlet had dyed their faces, and the agitated breathing of both declared with saucer and bass drum that would lead them to faint at any moment.

They looked at each other then. There was a long sequence of thoughts in their minds, all contradictory and confusing, ranging from the memory of all the sweetness and affection expressed the night before, to the increasingly urgent reconstruction of all the facts to confirm that they had not gone too far. She embraced herself by the shoulders and broke the silence:

“P... Pervert!”   
“What? But you started it all!” He defended himself.   
“You didn't stop me!”   
“Of course not! How could I stop you? You could have asked me to jump off a cliff and I would have done it without thinking!”   
“That's not an excuse!”   
“What should I excuse in the first place?"   
“I don't know…!” She said, in such a pitiful way that it was hilarious. “I have a lot on my mind right now! And stop covering yourself with your hands! You're dressed!”   
“You don't want me to do that.” He responded quietly, fearing a nosebleed. “A-Additionally, if anyone is to blame, it's you... You wouldn't stop biting me," he said, trying to victimize himself, pointing to his right ear.   
“Oh really? You didn’t stop caressing my… my…!” She replied by pointing to her lower back, so ashamed that it made her unable to finish the sentence.

For some time they were reproaching each other for behaviors and actions, although they had already concluded that nothing that should not happen happened, approaching a few centimeters between them to each claim, and gradually recovering a more normal tone of voice.

“How are we going to explain this to our parents?” She said in a trembling voice.   
“I think it would be better if they don't find out... because nothing really happened…"   
“Nothing happened? We spent the night together!”   
“We were asleep!”   
“We were kissing!”   
“And then we fell asleep!”   
“And... and if dad or my brother ask...? Or Kero…?"   
“It's not like any of them are asking, ‘Hey, who did you sleep with last night?’"   
“Don't make fun of it, this is serious”

Finally they were left side by side, both looking at the ashes of the fire, considering it the only witness to their slip, and apparently thinking about how to prevent it from telling everything it saw.

“I... forgive me if I disrespected you in any way, please…” At last he was able to resolve it, more peacefully.   
“No need... actually it is me who should apologize…"

Short silence.

“It was a wonderful gift.” He said, suffering again from the usual nerves, but which were no longer bothering him.   
"You really liked it?”   
“Yes.” He said, nodding his head exaggeratedly. “It was very nice. Although very unexpected…"   
“I see..." She whispered, as she shook her index finger in front of her face, without looking up.

Another brief silence.

“Maybe we could... well, I don't know what you think…"   
“We could what?”   
“Well, maybe... make it a... routine…” He was able to put it together by lowering his voice more and more as he scratched his neck.   
“Would you like that?” She asked, pressing her index fingers to almost the point of breaking them.   
“Yes... I would like that very much.”

Finally they dared to see each other again, and the pulse increased again, making them fear that they would die young from heart disease if they continued to live with that level of stress, looking into each other's eyes, wondering if one day they would be able to overcome those nerves and that shyness. How had their respective parents overcome that? How had they managed to conceive them?

Taking courage again, Xiao-Lang took her hands, ready to seal the deal.

“Good morning!”

Arashi's voice sounded more enthusiastic than usual from outside the house. Sakura's cry of surprise (the usual "hoe") was strong and prolonged, and she managed to scare the birds from the trees of the neighborhood. In the fright she pushed Li and causing him to hit his head against the stave, and now he was pressing the crown of his head to try to mitigate the pain.

“Good morning, Arashi!” Sakura answered, still startled.   
“Are they dressed? Can we come in?”   
“OF COURSE WE ARE DRESSED!” Sakura claimed, shaking her hands, allowing them to come in.   
"I thought they would have another kind of "reconciliation". But now that I think about it, it's better that way.” The samurai said in a low voice to an unknown interlocutor as she slid the sliding door. Arashi had no hakama or kaori on her, a shoto was also conspicuous by its absence, and in fact, the usual kimono was replaced by a simple yukata. What's more, she didn't come alone. A tall, robust man with very short hair was with her, and they could not be more different in attitude. While she was serious even when she made jokes, he could infect her with his fresh manner and seemingly inexhaustible smile. “He is my husband Sorata”. She introduced, as the man bowed and the children reciprocated.

Apparently, she had already told Sorata everything relevant about the couple, and after a light talk, they indicated the true purpose of the visit. That night they would display all the merchandise brought from their trip, and could do some shopping before they took it to the capital. There were some very interesting things that were brought from China, Joseon, Russia, India, and even Europe. Once the invitation was made, the couple left.

Sakura saw them walking to the distance, Sorata passed an arm on the shoulders of that warrior, making her look more feminine... and it is not that Arashi was not, but if you put a military uniform and you give a sword to anyone, at least conceptually the person loses part of their humanity. Throughout her short life, the young sorceress had seen few couples in reality. She herself did not have the privilege of having both of her parents present most of her life, and although she had a very vague idea of how a couple should work, the truth is that she did not have a close example to draw upon. To a great extent, this was the reason for not openly establishing that this young man from China was related to her beyond friendship; she did not lack affection, but knowledge on how to manifest it.

“They seem to be very happy, don't they?" Asked Xiao-Lang.   
“Yes, Arashi always has something to tell us about her husband and his travels. She looks very happy in her stories.” Then she got serious, as if remembering something, and looked at the boy with suspicion: “Didn't you have to go to work?”   
“We could say that I was promoted and now I have a day off.”   
“Really? That's great! You won't have to be in the field or do dangerous things anymore.”   
“Actually, I'm a guard now.” He explained putting a silly smile and scratching the neck, trying not to evidence that the two suppositions of Sakura were false. On the other hand, the correct thing would have been to say that he was a samurai, but he did not feel worthy of the term.   
“But that's even more dangerous!”   
“Why don't we have breakfast?” He said, trying to steer the conversation in a different direction. “We have all day and I would like to take advantage of it…"   
“For what?" She asked as he hesitated, blinking with his usual absent-mindedness.   
“Since we got here we've barely had time to talk a little.”

She willingly agreed.

From that moment on, the day happened on its own. Both prepared food, ate breakfast without pressure, and then spent several hours talking. They talked like never before, compared points of view about their experience at Nihon, explained their expectations and fears in the situations before them, particularly regarding their still hypothetical return home and the dragon children, talked about their new friends and acquaintances, and even told a couple of jokes.

Apparently, the confrontation of days before and their unexpected and novel resolution broke down an invisible barrier between the two, without wanting to, they had known more about each other than they had in the more than four years of being together. And they both noticed the difference. It wasn't as if they stopped feeling a certain anxiety when they were together, that feeling would perhaps never leave them, but it was definitely easier for them to talk, they weren't as dazed or reckless as when they first identified what they felt for each other, and the slight blush on their cheeks was more attributable to the joy of being together than to the shame they used to feel before. If anyone had any knowledge of medicine, they would know that they had produced more oxytocin and dopamine in just a few weeks than in their entire childhood.

Sakura, although was headstrong, and could achieve any knowledge or domain of a subject through studying and concentration; she was not exactly brilliant. However, there were moments in which she had spontaneous epiphanies, and she was having one just at that moment.

The key word was "Freedom".

Somehow, in her mind permeated by concepts such as commitment or partnership, the concreteness of any of these terms led her to think of a bond. As she watched Xiao-Lang listen to her carefully and then give an opinion, laugh at a silly joke, or watch him shake his head after staring at her for a long time in an absent-minded way, she came to the realization that he represented the exact opposite of a bond. At her side, throughout the years she had known him, he was the only person besides Tomoyo with whom she had felt free to be herself. And he had not hindered that process, quite the contrary, he encouraged it through the praise he gave her about her personality or her achievements, and she accepted that free version of herself without objection.

It might sound contradictory, but being with him was the guarantee of her freedom, because she didn't have to pretend to be someone else when she was with him.

“Do you think you could finish preparing the meal without me?”   
“Sure... Is there something wrong?”   
“I would like to do a couple of things, and we could eat somewhere else, so if you could put everything in one basket, I would appreciate it.”   
“And where will you go?”   
“You'll find out when I get back, we agreed no secrets, right?”   
“Okay.” She answered, as she walked him to the door.

She saw him go away just a few meters, but the boy stopped, apparently remembering something; he turned on his heels and undo what he had done, standing in front of her, who blinked a couple of times in confusion.

He tensed his gesture, reddened, and after closing his eyes very tightly, deposited a very brief kiss goodbye, to literally run away down the street one second later.

There she stood, stunned, and it was only when Xiao-Lang had left her field of vision that she realized what had just happened, opening her eyes like plates, covering her mouth and looking on in terror that there was no one else on the street who had witnessed the scene. Unfortunately for her, there were at least twenty children looking at her with attention.

Unable to sustain the social pressure, she ran into the house.

\- - - - -

"What do you think then?” Asked Tomoyo, as she slowly circled around Kurogane and Arashi in the temple worship hall, who were carefully examining the sword.

“Not normal wear and tear. Even in conventional steel, the blade should be kept in the same condition as it ended up in after the fight, and by ‘kept’ I mean ‘for years’, a lifetime included.” Kurogane said, intrigued. Among the catalog of virtues that the young man reported was his knowledge of metallurgy and forging.   
“I had seen the deterioration of steel in a sword blade through use, but this is totally different.” Said the girl, as Sorata peered over her shoulder with curiosity. “It is very difficult for an ordinary sword to corrode, and this is not an ordinary sword, I can feel its magic... in fact, it is practically that which holds it together, if this were an ordinary sword, the erosion would have destroyed it already.” Her analysis was based on her knowledge of magic swords.   
“Would it be a good idea to return it to its owner?”

Arashi placed her hands on the handle and blade, closing her eyes for a moment.

“I don't think so. The damage is great and its is suffering, its agony would be prolonged if it returned to its owner's hands, and eventually it would destroy itself.”   
“Can we do anything for it?”

The samurai shared a look of compassion and nodded to each other. It was Kurogane who settled the issue:

“When we speak of metals, fire purifies.”

\- - - - -

Even when the sun hit the villa hard, a restless drizzle made the afternoon even warmer, making its drops seem luminous in contrast to the sunlight. The children continued to run through the streets, and every so often a mother would call out with varying levels of love or violence to her children to eat or attend to household chores. Not all calls were answered.

Xiao-Lang opened the door, announcing his arrival, and commenting that the drizzle was not really worth the attention and that they could go elsewhere without problems. He seemed very happy, took the small basket that Sakura had prepared with food, and guided her out.

“He is Aosora.” He introduced him a moment later.

Sakura approached without being able to avoid a certain level of fascination. In front of her, outside the house, a beautiful  _ latte _ colored budjonny horse looked at her with its very atypical and enormous sky blue eyes that gave it the ostentatious name. As Xiao-Lang hung the basket from the saddlebags, she stroked the animal's face, which corresponded with a gentle whinny, as if to imply that he liked it.

From the hindquarters of the animal, Li looked at the profile of Sakura. Her hair had grown quite a lot since they arrived at Nihon, the length that normally reached her chin, now fell until her clavicles, and the two longest tufts that were born of her crown, now reached her chest. He also noticed, without being able to avoid a certain blush, that the malicious observations of his boss about his figure were correct.

“Where did you get it?" Asked the girl, returning the boy from his bad thoughts.   
“He is from Junichiro's family. During our free time I have been teaching him and other farmers to read and write, and as a sign of gratitude, he and his family offered me the horse when I needed it. I think this is a good day to use that favor.”

Without much ceremony, Li jumped up and down, and lent the young girl a hand. With a single pull, she was seated on the back of the animal, facing Li, with both legs pointing to the right side of the horse and the side under the protection of the boy's chest, who passed his arms around her waist to take the reins. Every little sign of gallantry from that young man made her look down, her face and ears red, with a smile impossible to hide among the locks of her hair.

The saddle started to walk with a light step, crossing the cobbled streets illuminated by the evening sun, feeling the warm beat of the fox rain.

A perfect afternoon.

The village was left behind a few minutes later, as the couple rode through the countryside. Unlike Xiao-Lang, Sakura had hardly shown her nose outside of her usual way between the house and the temple, the houses of Arashi and grandma Miu remained as intermediate points between those two destinations, and she had not seen a little more than the fields of cultivation when she visited Xiao-Lang, so it was the first time that she went so far away, towards the hills and pastures, and a little beyond.

“Do you recognize this place?” The rider asked some time later, as they entered a small plain covered with grass, where a single young cherry tree swung its branches full of fruit in favor of the summer breeze.

Sakura observed the environment for some seconds while she tried to remember. As soon as the horse landed at the right angle, her face lit up.

“That's the field where we did the Hanami last year!” She recalled, "That cherry tree is where I caught Gravitation!”

The place was practically the same as she remembered it, except for the size of the cherry tree, which looked much smaller. They stopped in the shade of the tree and after jumping to the ground, Xiao-Lang helped the girl descend, tied Aosora to a branch and lowered the basket to establish that campsite that had been a plan for so long without being able to make it happen.

Rather than sitting down as they would on a picnic, they walked around the cherry tree, picking up the conversation, apparently realizing how much they didn't know about each other, and coming up with topics that were more interesting.

“I don't know if it's the physical work you've had to do these days, but I really think you're much stronger than anyone I've ever met your age.” Sakura said, showing astonishment in the tone of her words.   
“Well, yes, I'm a little stronger than average, but that's really more about you than me.” He said, folding his arms across his chest.   
“What do you mean?”   
“What inspires you to think that I am stronger?”   
"Well... at times when you have had to carry me, you pick me up without making the slightest effort, even though you are barely taller than me.”   
“It is normal for those of us who use magic to suffer modifications in our bodies because of the use we make of it. You have been using magic for years that allows you to fly or take big jumps, if you add to that your natural affinity for athletics…"   
“Is my body different now?”

He put his hands on her waist, and smilingly threw her at least a couple of meters in the air with virtually no effort.

"You are much lighter than other people. And that could be just one of many changes, there must be things that are different about you compared to others, but we haven't discovered them yet.”   
“Incredible! How are you different?”   
“Since you ask... being an elemental wizard, I can hold the air in my lungs for a long time and my body moves very fluidly in the water, that is very useful for swimming; I can feel the vibrations of the earth and the air, which allows me to feel adversaries or creatures in my environment, I can even tell if a person is lying by the beating of his heart; and my skin is very resistant to fire, so it is very difficult for me to suffer from burns, which I imagine would also make it difficult to try to cook me..." He said scratching the back of his neck.   
“Who would want to cook you?”   
“I don't know, someone who would want to eat me..." he replied, thinking about how stupid his own comment had been.   
“I wouldn’t cook you…” The girl immediately turned around, embarrassed, realizing the implications of the comment she almost made.

Fortunately for her, it did not become an uncomfortable scene. On the contrary, the boy laughed out loud, making her face him again, seeing for the first time such sincere laughter from him, as he held her stomach in his hands, unable to escape all the hilarity caused by such an unfortunate comment, and she could not feel happier to see him like that.

“You are amazing.” He was able to articulate finally, drying his eyes.

Soon after, they were lying on the grass. The only thing that coincided was their heads, for they had laid down with their feet in different directions, and they spoke even more. They touched on the themes of their new friendships, on the sad but inspiring story of Grandma Miu; on their conjectures about Kurogane and Tomoyo, on how curious the Arisugawa marriage was, and they began to make notes on their relationships, both literary and those they had once seen in real life.

“Then... exactly how should it work that two people are together?" Asked absent Sakura, while she participated halfway with the boy in the game of finding figures in the clouds.   
“The truth is I don't know... for Mihara and Yamazaki it comes so naturally that I'm a little envious of them.”   
“Yes…"   
“On the other hand... in my classroom there are a couple of kids, sitting together since last year: Nishikata and Takagi. Nishikata is a common boy, too common. Everyone in the room wondered how such a pretty girl came to notice him. The point is that she's the one who keeps teasing him all the time, he's been getting a lot of scolding from teachers, because she doesn't stop bothering him even in class, and even though she takes her bike home every day, they walk home together. They don't hold hands, they don't make loving comments, and at least she doesn't seem to be embarrassed to be seen together. I guess the types of relationships are as diverse as the people themselves (R).”   
“Do you think that girl Takagi is pretty?” Asked Sakura with innocence, making Li swallow saliva.   
“Well... not as much as you, of course, but…"   
“Don't be like that.” She laughed again. “There's nothing wrong with that. I really don't think appearance is a big deal when it comes to establishing serious relationships with people. Eriol, for example, I think he's handsome, and he's very mature and elegant, but I don't think I could establish a kind of relationship with him like I have with you.”   
“It’s easy to be mature for someone that has lived twice…” He waited a few seconds and then, trying not to sound too upset, asked: "Do you think Hiiragizawa is handsome?”   
“Yes, a little. And Tomoyo thinks so too.”   
“Really? Well…"   
“Are you surprised that I find Eriol attractive?”   
“Not really, I thought you liked him since we met him... but Daidoji…"   
“What about her?”   
"Well... I thought that she... well, that she had other romantic interests…"   
“I thought so too. I guess just as we are growing up, she is discovering things about herself.”

And as they continued to talk, a common thought began to emerge. It was almost like a rhetorical question in the back of their minds, something that made them think involuntarily something that in words would translate as, "How bad would it be if we don't go home?

Because after all, and even with all the problems of the moment, the truth is that they were having a great time. They were together, now in a more complete way so to speak; they had a purpose and that lifestyle was simpler and more rewarding; Sakura's magical talents were being exploited at last and with an authentic guide that could make them grow up to unsuspected places, Xiao-Lang served a noble end while learning real war arts; the people of the village started to recognize and appreciate them, in the case of her as a protector, and of him as a guardian and even educator.

Perhaps that was the final destination of their life: to settle down in this time, and somehow improve history, to have the opportunity to be together for life, to form a family in the future and create a new lineage from that point? to tell the truth, everything seemed possible from that perspective.

And a little before the sun finished falling over the horizon, they were talking to each other again very close to each other, still lying on the grass, holding hands as they told each other things, and noticing that the first fireflies were rising around them, announcing the more and more evident sunset.

Definitely a perfect afternoon.

"We should go home," she said, recalling with some trepidation the creature she had to face in the forest days ago. “I would like to take a bath before going to the bazaar.”

"Yeah... besides, the next charming bug to meet us today could be a snake.”

While Aosora moved away from the cherry tree, with gratitude Sakura looked over the shoulder of Xiao-Lang at that place, from now on, so special for both, wondering when she would have again a magic day like that.

It took them only a few minutes to prepare for the event to which they were invited. The temple, a meeting place on those special nights, was lit with oil lamps that would compete with electric lighting without any problems. The entire corridor of the inner courtyard from the Torii arch to the door of the worship hall was surrounded by stalls where all kinds of goods were displayed by enthusiastic men and women that none of the boys had met until that day.

“From China, right?" Asked Sorata at length as he watched "the Lis" walk in front of his own store, as he seemed to search through wooden boxes that were not in sight. “Beijing?”   
“Hong-Kong.” The boy answered, heading towards the commerce, touching delicately Sakura's back to orientate her towards the place.   
“Then this is for you.”

The man put on his table several sets of silk  _ qipao  _ and  _ hanfu _ , all equally beautiful and colorful. Li's eyes shone when he saw the exquisite workmanship of the garments, especially because they were made at a time when automated manufacturing was not common, so they were undoubtedly handmade.

“I think pink with red would suit you.” Arashi said with her usual seriousness, appearing from the nothing behind Sakura, causing her to startle.

The woman took a qipao in the mentioned colors and placed it on the small figure of Sakura. Although Xiao-Lang believed that it was an excellent suit, from that moment it became perfect. He did not even remove the eyes of the girl while he was poking in his kimono for the amount of the attire. And it became even more strange when a familiar look crossed the nape of Sakura, followed by an exclamation of pure emotion.

A few steps away from them, Tomoyo looked ecstatically at the cards mistress, her eyes giving the impression that they could light up the bazaar if all the lights were turned off.

“You must put it on now.” Said the priestess in a trembling voice.   
“But... I can't change here…"   
“We will do it inside the temple. Who could see you with an available suit without feeling the need to make you try it on?” Indicated the girl while she pushed Sakura towards the entrance of the room of cult, she put some resistance, while she threw a pleading look to Li so that he rescued her.

A few steps away from all of them, Kurogane appeared with his arms crossed over his chest, holding his swords with his right, he was escorting Grandma Miu, it wasn't exactly surprising, to tell the truth all Tomoeda was gathered there that night. Junichiro also appeared, joining the group and making the gathering even more enjoyable.

While all this was happening, Li discreetly approached the rest of the curiosities that Sorata had on his display table, taking something similar to a vessel with several holes on one side and whose purpose was beyond his imagination. Without anyone seeing him, he made some hand movements between his pockets and the piece and put it back in its place, and approached the group.

“What’s that?” Xiao-Lang asked, pointing to an umbrella that was right behind the ornamental vessel he had manipulated.

Arashi, Tomoyo, Sorata, Kurogane, Sakura, Miu, Junichiro and himself looked at that specific point, Li just waited for a barely perceptible noise that only he could identify to sound, and smiled satisfied. After a shallow explanation, he had to buy the umbrella, and while he was picking it up, he manipulated once more the pot, extracting its content, happy for its secrecy.

Sakura was taken practically crawling to the temple, time in which Xiao-Lang discovered that Sorata considered himself as a good friend of Kurogane, even when this one treated him with certain mistrust, given the extrovert that he was, and together with the young peasant they four had a quite animated chat.

When Sakura finally returned wearing the  _ qipao _ , with a new hairstyle and even some makeup highlighting her lips and her eyes, Kurogane could not avoid throwing a whistle of admiration to the air, Sorata smiled openly and Juníchiro looked towards another side, enraptured. Xiao-Lang simply couldn't cope with the image that remained before him, he put back the same face of absolute self-absorption that left him his first kiss, and it wasn't until a very long time that he approached her.

Finally, determined and happy, he stood beside her and raised his left elbow with his chest swollen with pride, she took hold of him, and they continued their journey in the company of that moth that for just a moment felt as if it had been the one that had accompanied them all their lives, and that perhaps would accompany them definitively.

A perfect night.

\- - - - -

Chung-Hee walked around the stalls several times without really paying much attention and only a few minutes after he started, he left the bazaar to a quieter and more secluded place with his two children. He had set up a camp on the outskirts of town and in the direction of Edo, kindly declining Sorata's invitation to rest in his own home. Around nine o'clock at night, the sorcerer watched without much effort from a reasonable distance all the hustle and bustle of the bazaar, the villagers coming and going with new purchases or just curious; the men gathering in small fires on the outskirts of the temple while they chatted and drank hot sake amidst jokes and laughter; the women did the same among the stalls in the temple corridor, and the seemingly inexhaustible children ran around amidst shouts and noise. All this under the jealous gaze of samurai who walked among the people, or else acted as sentries from the rooftops.

Teayang, sitting on a rock, watched with genuine interest the coexistence of people in the distance. He had spent more than a hundred years of his life in isolation with his father, sometimes in a state of hibernation. To tell the truth, this was the first time he had made such a long journey, and in his mind there were many things that were new and fascinating to him, for just as with his sister, he was still an infant.

“You should not be interested in them, Teayang.” Said the wizard in a soft voice as he ran a hand through the boy's hair.   
“They seem to be having a great time down there.”   
“I think so. And it's better that way. They are all already doomed, there is nothing wrong with them enjoying their last days in this world, but we must be focused and not distracted by their frivolities.”   
“Must all of them really die?” The little boy asked with something like nostalgia as he rested his chin on his hands.   
“We must all die, son. One way or another, but what matters is that we must leave a better world when that day finally comes.” The wizard put his hands behind his back and stood up, showing again the poise he surely had in his youth. “Every person who inhabits this town and this nation is a potential murderer. They are all being educated to take what they want no matter where they are. They are a disease. Letting them prosper will cause great conquerors to go out there and make their own way in the world, and that is something we cannot allow. You must not feel appreciation or even pity for them, they do not deserve it.”   
“That’s them!” Exclaimed Dal suddenly, finding in the distance Sakura and Xiao-Lang, who were walking calmly towards the door of the temple. “They are the sorcerers that defended the temple the last time.”

Chung-Hee, really interested this time, took a look at the couple. Some teenagers, almost children, and in spite of that condition, their power could be felt even at a distance, from their confidence and their attitude. She seemed carefree and happy, and he was too tough for a young man, like someone who had been subjected to military discipline. The sorcerer looked with apprehension at Teayang's face, that still showed the scar that Sakura had left him in her first meeting, and he realized that they were really a threat for him and his mission.

Dal took the initiative:

“They are helpless, we can finish them off right now, it will be very easy…"   
“It's not the time.” Chung-Hee interrupted the girl, taking her hand, preventing her from drawing her sword. “Yes, it would definitely be easy to finish him off, at least, however, I don't think the girl is such a weak prey, you could provoke her anger, and it wouldn't be wise to have such a powerful sorceress on top of you.”   
“But if we leave them, it will be just as difficult to wipe them out in the future.”   
“You're absolutely right, Dal. But there are more effective ways to destroy a person. Whenever we talk about a wizard, it seems that the most powerful one will win. But in some cases, that might not be the way.”   
“What shall we do then, Father?”

The old man glanced at the black forest in the distance, reflective.

“Both are sorcerers... but they are still only human. We must appeal to that humanity and make them vulnerable with it. Let us attack them where they cannot defend themselves or each other.”

\- - - - -

“Is there something going on?” Asked a newly uniformed Arashi to Tomoyo, after indicating to Sakura that they would wait for her inside the temple to resume her instruction when she decided to leave the bazaar.   
“I didn't want to say anything, but since this morning I have the feeling that there is something in the village that shouldn't be..." The priestess answered with uneasiness but in a very low voice, looking in all directions and preventing anyone except Arashi from hearing her.   
“And what is it?”   
“Maybe I'm paranoid... but the feeling is similar to the one I had when Kurogane's parents died... can't you feel it?”   
“I would like to say yes, but my power is not like yours.”

Tomoyo, letting her instincts take over for a moment, looked cautiously in all directions, and concentrated on a family of three that was standing far away, in complete calm.

“I think I'm just exaggerating," she resolved, thinking that two children accompanied by an old man couldn't pose a threat, but the feeling she had would remain for several days after that.   
“First thing tomorrow morning, brat.” Kurogane said after pointing his sword sheath at Li.

Miu had said goodbye a few seconds earlier, and with the sisters who always looked after her in the company of their own parents, it was Kurogane who would take her back home. The old woman, of course, did not stop scolding him for being rude to Li as they walked away. Junichiro also said goodbye, alluding to Xiao-Lang to see him in the next day's lesson.

It was when they were alone, face to face, under the Torii arch that Xiao-Lang had his own moment of enlightenment.

The key word was "Overcoming".

Perhaps he had not been able to elucidate, beyond the taste or affection he felt for her, what really provoked him, and he was coming to that very discovery. It was the urge to do more, the desire to be worthy of sharing his time with her. It wasn't an inferiority complex, it was something more reasoned and legitimate, it was the feeling of being motivated to be a better wizard, guide, friend and companion for her, and to be able to be more things in the future, and even though she was the main motivation, being in contact with her personality made him want to be a better son, brother and person in general for everyone.

She was his drive, and he was infinitely grateful for that.

They were just about to start a farewell when he, invaded by those thoughts, simply took her by the waist, and without any kind of distrust or shame, kissed her once more, with such sweetness and devotion that when they parted she smiled in surprise, more in love even when that seemed impossible. They gave each other a “see you tomorrow" and he stayed looking at her until she got lost inside the temple.

For better or worse, the routine returned to more or less the same. She trained every night and he worked every day. She refined her magic skills and he improved greatly in his use of the sword. She made friends with the village children who stayed with her and Grandma Miu every afternoon, even participating in their games; and Xiao-Lang taught some Kung-Fu to the warriors, and letters to the peasants and to anyone who wanted to leave illiteracy behind.

They spoke of her as "The Sorceress", and of him as "The Gaijin", and although in normal conditions these titles were not exactly honorable, in their case and in Tomoeda was the definition of two figures loved and respected by the inhabitants, in recognition of their power, kindness and wisdom despite their age.

July had ended. The friendship between Junichiro and Xiao-Lang had become very close, almost as much as that of Sakura, Arashi and Tomoyo, but the one that had become really interesting was that of Kurogane with Xiao-Lang. Although the little wolf had a personality that made it difficult for him to establish friendships, the owner of the village was a socially handicapped person, somehow that made them get along.

And speaking only about the couple, the memorable night of the gift had been the only one they had had the opportunity to be together, however, each brief space of time shared in their day to day was an opportunity to show each other affection, and it was taken full advantage of.

That dawn, after breakfast, Sakura accompanied the boy to the door to say goodbye to him. The kiss of greeting and farewell was already a custom, but that day before her execution, she had remembered a subject that remained pending between both, and that she wanted to settle once and for all.

“And what is it?” Xiao-Lang asked, intrigued, when the girl shared her concern.   
“The question I asked you when we got here.” She paused as he played with the boy's fingers. “What are we?”

He reflected for a few seconds, thinking that although he already had an answer, he might leave them as he had in the beginning.

“At this point I don't know if there is any title for us, and I think that means we can be whatever we want to be. We can be friends, boyfriend and girlfriend, husband and wife, rivals... lovers... I think the word itself is not important.

Kiss goodbye and go.

“Why did you have to say something that would make me lose sleep?” She says as she watches him walk away, unable to get the word "lovers" out of her mind. It sounded so romantic and mysterious that she would spend the day thinking about it.

They were perfect days that reaffirmed in both the belief that perhaps they belonged there after all, but life often has very different plans than anyone could ever conceive.

Unknowingly, everyone in their comfort zone was ignoring the signs, allowing darkness to creep into the streets of the village, to grow, to get close enough to put everything they loved in check.

**Chapter 9**

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference: Nishikata and Takagi are the main characters of the manga and anime "Karakai Jozu no Takagi-san" (Soichiro Yamamoto). I recommend it if you like romantic student stories, roses and sweets.


	11. The trap.

The sunset came, but Xiao-Lang did not. When Arashi went to the Li house to look for Sakura, she explained to her that he needed to cover a night shift. The reason was due to the same presence that Tomoyo had felt since the day of the bazaar and that had been worsening as time passed. By the second week of August, coinciding with the beginning of the full moon and the maximum point of sensibility and power of the priestess, her nerves were too tense and she asked for additional vigilance in the temple.

"So he will be in the temple with us?” Sakura asked Arashi without being able to hide that it made her happy.  
“Not directly with us, but I'm sure he'll be able to get away to see you. You won't have time for a full conjugal visit, but that's something.”  
“Conjugal visit?"  
“Your innocence is touching.”  
“Leave her alone! Everyone must go at their own pace.” Miu laughed. The last few nights she had joined the retinue, according to Tomoyo, she needed her experience and wisdom. "You were always too precocious, poor Sorata could hardly keep up with you. Now you look at my small Sakura, it is obvious that she has had a much more modest life than yours speaking of love, and not having her mother, surely her father could not give her the orientation... do not worry, my girl, I will tell you all that you need to know about it.”

Sakura made a silly laugh to disguise how hung-up the whole conversation made her fell. She might not be the brightest star in the sky, but she could recognize a comment with a double meaning, especially when Arashi used them all the time. Not that she didn't have the urge to delve deeper into these subjects, but in her daily life there was no one to talk to. Her father could definitely answer all her questions, but she was sure she would never have the courage to ask him, besides he would surely make all his answers too technical; her brother would kill her before answering any question asked in that vein, and in passing he’d kill Xiao-Lang for pure pleasure; Eriol, Kero, Yukito or Yue were an absolute no; her friends, all of them, even Tomoyo who seemed to be always one step ahead, would surely be on equal terms with her... maybe not Chiharu, but still, what a pity. And no way Xiao-Lang, it was a fact that he was exactly the same... although thinking about him, maybe it would be worth making that journey of discovery together.

“Yes, you should talk to him.” Grandma whispered, pulling the girl out of her reverie, and making her feel like her nose would bleed at any moment.

The temple appeared before them a few minutes later. Indeed, something felt strange that night, and the sensation squeezed the heart of the cards huntress. As with the rest of the magic-sensitive people in the village, she knew there was something there, but she couldn't say what, and as the minutes passed, the feeling got worse.

* * *

“There will be a group of twenty surrounding the temple tonight. According to the priestess, there has been a kind of disturbance in the atmosphere for a few days now and she has been very nervous.” This was Kurogane's premise while assigning the team that would guard the surroundings of the Tsukimine temple, a few hours after sunset, under the powerful glow of the full moon.  
“And what exactly should we expect?” Asked one of the guards.  
“We don't know for sure. However, the priestess must be immediately alerted to any abnormality, she and the sorceress could avoid a tragedy.” He looked up to the sky with apprehension, turning three hundred and sixty degrees, looking at the silver-lit clouds in favor of the Selenite light and the total lack of stars. “I cannot use or perceive magic, but I feel in my bones that there is something out of place tonight. Fortunately, we have someone who can perceive these phenomena.” That said, he called Xiao-Lang into the center of the corridor, asked for the bokken he had used since he was assigned as a guard, and gave him a daito, a bow and a quiver with a dozen oiled arrows, the same equipment that everyone else was wearing. “I want to think that you will use them wisely. You will be at the back of the temple, near the hillside.” He again addressed his speech to everyone. “If any of us detects an attack or hostile presence, we will come as close as we can to the center of the courtyard and light the fire. The most important thing on these nights will be speed, the faster we light this thing, the more people will be able to get to safety, and we will be able to send or receive help from Ota or Setagaya, which are the closest fiefdoms. Keep your lamps close and don't fall asleep, and be analytical, we don't want to give a false alarm that spreads unnecessary fear.”

Everyone looked at the mound of oiled wood that had been purposely arranged to be an alarm signal in the corridor of the temple, in the center it had a long tar-covered trunk that went up to a smaller fire at least fifty meters away, and that would light up reacting in a chain reaction to the fire near the ground, making a noisy controlled explosion thanks to a small concentration of gunpowder, it would stay lit and be visible for miles. It was a rudimentary but effective system of communication between the seven fiefdoms and the capital.

“When should we use the chemicals?” Asked the samurai girl on the team.  
“When we are the ones asking for help. If the flame of some other fiefdom is green, ours will light up without chemicals, so we indicate to them that help is on the way. The special arrows we occupy today can light the fire in the distance, but we will have to take a second shot to pour the chemical into the top beacon. You have ten minutes to get to your assigned places."

Xiao-Lang looked with pride at that little invention of his: oiled arrows were common when starting a fire with them was necessary, but a permanent source of fire was required. He had suggested that the tip of these arrows be made of flint, so that all it would take was a friction on a rigid surface to cause a spark that would ignite it instantly. He and Kurogane made them, and the samurai himself praised Li's cunning after successful tests.

Received the assignment, and before going to his assigned spot, Xiao-Lang approached the door of the room of the cult of the temple, where Sakura waited with a gesture full of anxiety after listening to the indications of the head of the village.

* * *

“Are you going to spend the night here?”  
“Yes, I'll be a few hundred meters behind this building, near a cliff that faces the forest.”  
“Tomoyo says that since the day of the bazaar there is something that surrounds the village. My perception is not as refined as hers, but now I can notice it too and I feel very nervous…"  
“I can also feel that something is different from that day, but it is very subtle…"  
“Should I worry?” asked Sakura, holding the boy’s hands.

He became more serious, but honoring the commitment to not lie anymore or hide anything, he told her what little he knew:

“Magic leaves traces like any human activity, and the response to its presence depends on the emitting and receiving magician... like you, for example, do you remember that as your power grew you identified the presence of the magician Clow faster and faster?” He waited for the girl to agree to continue. "The fact that there is a magical presence that we cannot locate speaks of the fact that whoever generates it is powerful enough to hide it almost without leaving any clues. It's best to stay alert and have your key ready to be used at any time.”  
“All right... please be very careful.” She said, looking askance at the boy's new clothes, armed as never before.  
“You too.”

The boy made his way around the side of the temple to surround the building.

“Xiao-Lang!” The call of Sakura made him stop before turning around. “I…”  
“What is it?” He asked, tempted to retrace his steps as he saw the girl lower her gaze, with something like fear in her expression.  
“I…" She clenched her fists and faced Li, trying to sound as calm as possible. “I love you!”

Just for a moment he was silent and serious, but receiving words like this could make anyone happy.

“And I love you. Tomorrow we'll go home together," he resolved, giving her away with a reassuring smile.

* * *

“A great concentration of magic?” Asked Sakura a while later, when she heard what Tomoyo had said recently, after consulting an old roll written in Latin. However, the priestess did not seem to share her emotion.  
“Yes. Time magic is very aggressive in terms of the power required for manipulation at such a serious level... it is mysterious to me that the magician who sent you here did not die in the attempt.”  
“To tell you the truth, that's something we don't know.” Sakura reflected. They were sent to this time, but they did not know the fate of Kaito after having done it.  
“To make a leap in time, speaking only of a few minutes, demands enough energy to render a person unconscious for a week.” The words of Tomoyo made Sakura think of the times that Xiao-Lang had stopped the time. They had been interventions of only seconds, leaving as a result the executor exhausted and even unconscious. Theirs was a jump of three hundred years…  
“Is it impossible then?”  
“Nothing is impossible. No doubt it can be done, but we would need a concentrated source of great power... it would be like trying to use all your magic in one shot.”  
“I could try.”  
“No... no matter how powerful you are, your age or experience, your body has limitations. Trying to generate and use so much magic in a single moment would destroy you, and probably everyone around you. However, between you and Li, you could try to manipulate an external source of magic... we must do more research, look at history for people who have succeeded, see what they did right, and of course, what they did wrong to avoid repeating those mistakes, I wouldn't want that to be your last trip.”

* * *

By about three o'clock in the morning, the night had gone by without any major developments. Each samurai had fulfilled their assignment correctly, and Xiao-Lang was walking around his assigned perimeter, coinciding in distance with some other companion in the vicinity. Perhaps the most notable up to that moment had been the howling of the wolves in the mountains and the scandalous flight of singing owls, as well as some eventual emission of light from the walls of the temple, surely the result of the practices of the sorceresses inside.

The gaijin thought that in less than one hour the shift would have finished, and he could go home with Sakura, and depending on the degree of tiredness of both, perhaps they could take advantage of at least a part of their afternoon alone, not to mention the fact that again he would have the opportunity to sleep beside her. He had not mentioned it to the girl, but he did remember a good part of what happened on the providential night of the gift, and something deep inside said to him that she also remembered, and each remembrance provoked him palpitations. Not only was he able to hold her for hours in his arms, or every delicate kiss between sleep periods, but also every involuntary caress and new and unknown sensation to which his hands were exposed... and he definitely wanted to experience it again. His heart was filled with good feelings about these ideas, and he smiled excitedly.

Approaching the ravine, his closest companion called him in the distance, signaling him to pay attention to the sounds, pointing to the ravine and the forest. Li listened and sharpened his ear, trying to find something as he and his companion approached.

“I think it's a wounded animal... sounds like a puppy, maybe a dog or a fox…” Li announced when the other samurai reached him.  
“Well, then let's get back to business.”  
“We should at least try to find it, it could be dying.”  
“It could also be a wolf, and wolves don't like us to go near their young.”  
“I know, but we can't just leave it there. I don't think it's anything serious, I'll go look for it and try to help it, please go and inform Mr. Kurogane. When you come back, I will surely be here again.”  
“Are you sure?”  
"Yes, don't worry, I'll be fine.”

The guard nodded and made his way to the temple.

Xiao-Lang began to descend the slope cautiously. As soon as he entered the forest, he once again concentrated on finding the source of the soft shrieks that led him there, walking slowly and with his sword ready to be drawn at any moment. He advanced a few hundred yards, following the nearest source of the noise, until he could locate it in a small clearing perfectly illuminated by the moon, even though the animal in question was no longer complaining.

A fox was there, lying on its side, swelling its abdomen with difficulty, apparently badly wounded. Li approached carefully, thinking that the animal that attacked him might still be nearby, as it could be anything from a wolf to a bear, and it was not a good idea to face either of them alone.

“That's one of compassion’s drawbacks, you know? Always seeking to assist the weakest ends up making yourself weak.”

The male and somewhat raspy voice that said this made the boy turn on his heels, startled, drawing his sword, looking for the source of this voice behind his back. The abnormal presence he felt since the day of the bazaar finally manifested, although in reality he had never left, but now he was fully identified.

Chung-Hee walked quietly through the dark trees with his hands behind his back, his gray eyes seeming to glow in the moonlight. An old man in the middle of the forest could not exactly be considered a threat, but at that very moment he did not seem to want to hide his magical power and the feeling Li experienced in his presence was intimidating.

“Who are you?” Li asked, trying to buy time, studying the scene.  
“That is not important, I will only tell you that I am the executing hand of justice. You, better than I, should know..." he paused briefly, studying Xiao-Lang's appearance. “These people have also tried to invade, plunder and kill in your homeland, why do you defend them?” He asked in an excellent Chinese, confusing the wolf. “By the way, don't even think about it, there is no escape possible.”

The fox had been only a bait to attract any of the guards, perhaps all of them, one by one and with it try to leave the temple vulnerable, he already had an idea of what could happen in that case, so he would seek to take the animal, open a breach and escape to the temple to give the alert as soon as possible.

After the old man's speech, the air became hot and suffocating, while a gigantic flame made a circular path that set fire to all the trees surrounding the clearing, stopping behind the old man's back, leaving the dragon twins there. Dal jumped past the old man, throwing the first sword blow that the boy was able to prevent in a timely manner.

There was a brief sword fight between the two, and Xiao-Lang noticed that just as with his own sword, the newly received daito suffered damage that would render it useless in seconds. Recalling his last duel with the owner of the village, seeing the sword split in a block, he turned the handle in his hand, managing to connect some blows to the girl's abdomen, driving her a few meters away with a kick to the stomach, and threw the broken blade at Chung-Hee.

Unable to prevent such a strategy, the broken blade passed through the old man's right cheekbone, making a deep cut that brought on a lament... until that moment he remembered what it meant to feel pain.

Dal began to try to reach the boy with the blade of his sword, noticing that he had become much more skillful since the last time they saw each other, Li dodged moving only what was necessary and doing some eventual acrobatics, but the absence of weapons only allowed him to repel the young girl with some blow that barely managed to move her, and not even thinking of exhausting her or knocking her out.

The old man looked in amazement at the daring little boy and the way he was controlling the fight, thinking that he would be a much easier prey, and extended a hand to Dal to stop his attack, because he knew that it was only a matter of time before he would kill him, and that would upset his very elaborate plan.

The girl obeyed and looked at the boy with disdain, by this time almost breathless.

“It seems that you are a great warrior for such a young man, and apparently also a trained sorcerer. That's why you should know by now that you don't stand a chance against us.”  
“I will be as helpful as I can.” The boy answered confidently, although the old man's words were true and he could hardly hide the fear that this knowledge caused him.  
“Oh, of course you will be helpful, but not for the purpose you think. You can let your guard down, you will not die tonight. And you'd better take the animal with you.” Chung-Hee pointed to the fox with his face, which was screaming again, apparently upset by the fire around him.

Xiao-Lang did not let his guard down even after he saw the girl sheathe her own sword and calmly walk back to the old man. He backed away without turning his back on the trio until he reached the animal, which he took in his arms.

“Why would you let me go?"  
“Because you have a more important mission to accomplish for me.”  
“I'm not going to do anything for you.”  
“You've already done it, kid.”

He was just finishing saying those words when Li noticed the fox growling in his arms, and without giving him a chance to turn around to see it, the animal jumped up and stuck its fangs into his head and neck behind his ear, getting stuck. Xiao-Lang tried to separate from the animal unsuccessfully for long seconds, feeling his blood starting to run down his neck. He took a couple of steps back, stumbled and fell backwards. Finally, he was able to remove the animal, throwing it a few feet, where the fox again lay on its side, trying to get up with difficulty.

“I told you you weren't going to die tonight. Soon you and the girl…"

Chung-Hee could not finish the sentence. Instead he gave a new cry of pain when he felt an arrow embedded in his shoulder blade. The old man was so distracted from executing his plan and seeing its success that he assumed no one else would be near the boy, and he stopped watching the surroundings. Xiao-Lang saw in the distance Kurogane, who was running towards them, bow in hand and preparing a second arrow, behind him the whole watchful body assigned to the temple, swords held high.

Teayang took a jump that left him at the top of one of the burning trees, and joined his arms to his body, apparently accumulating energy that would turn into fire, and preparing to throw it against the newly arrived warriors. Kurogane uttered an inaudible curse when he saw Teayang stretch out his arms, creating a blaze that made its way to them.

A bird formed with water the size of a bus appeared behind the samurai, soaking them in its way, and was impacted full with the flame, being vaporized in the act and extinguishing the fire of several trees around, Li recognized immediately the magic of Sakura, giving him hope.

Taking advantage of the confusion, Kurogane made a second shot, but this time the old man intercepted the rockrose before it hit his chest, breaking it into a squeeze.

“It doesn't matter anymore, you bunch of murderers! This boy is already dead, just like all of you!” Chung-Hee's anger turned into something like a manic euphoria, while his always serene gesture was deformed by an exaggerated smile. “No matter how many sorcerers you get or how powerful you are! Edo and this nation will fall as they should have more than one hundred and twenty years ago!”

And as that threat sounded, Teayang looked to his magical counterpart. Sakura ran with desperation, scepter in hand, overtaking samurai without the minimum care of herself, checking that she went alone and only to assist Xiao-Lang, seated on the floor, with the bloody hands, trying to control the wound produced by the fox. The dragon boy looked for his father to receive instructions, and with a gesture, the wizard ordered the retreat.

The children gathered near the ground, emitting a new flame that absorbed the old man into itself, and then the dragon moved away to the east, leaving the scene of the crime.

Kurogane was the first to reach Li, and with a sign he asked him if his injury was serious. The boy shook his head and pointed at the fox, which was getting weaker and more confused and was still trying to get up pitifully.

The samurai approached the dying animal, and examined it from a distance for a few seconds.

“It cannot be…" He said to himself, terrified, taking a couple of steps backwards after seeing the fox's condition: confused, violent but without strength, with spasms all over his body, with his eyes almost closed because of eye infections that produced excessive tearing, and an exaggerated production of too thick saliva.

Sakura's heart almost stopped when she saw Xiao-Lang with the neck, important part of the chest and the hands covered with his own blood, and the only thing that she wanted was to reach him and to attend to him, she accelerated the step, thinking that one of her deepest fears was becoming reality. The innocent girl had no idea.

“DO NOT GO TO HIM!” Kurogane shouted at her then, frightening everyone, and went to the nearest samurai: "STOP HER! AND BRING THE PRIESTESS IN! NOW!"

The only woman of the group intercepted Sakura at some meters from reaching the boy, who was just as confused and scared and tried to obtain an explanation from the owner of the village about what was happening.

Tomoyo arrived rapidly, followed closely by Arashi, and immediately answered the call of the samurai. It was enough to look at the animal to confirm Kurogane's suspicions and after giving the go-ahead, she gave him an inaudible order, before which, the boy took one more arrow and executed the fox from a distance.

The priestess faced the rest of the audience, with a deathly pallor and an ominous gesture that could not foresee anything good. Li continued isolated for some meters, still seated on the floor, expectant, while Sakura fought to free herself of the guard.

“Tomoyo! We must attend to Xiao-Lang! It could be serious!”

The priestess, however, was not able to articulate words, was in shock and seemed to try to organize her ideas. After a long time of prayers from the sorceress, she dared to speak, looking at both of them alternately:

“I'm so sorry…"  
“Sorry for what? what is happening?” Asked supplicant Sakura.  
“Ms. Amamiya?” Li questioned, frightened from the inside, knowing that something was terribly wrong.  
“Rabies…" Tomoyo mumbled, making each soldier present take a step back.

* * *

The dragon crystallized the sand on its descent somewhere far from Odaiba beach, a few kilometers from the capital. Chung-Hee, helped by his children, walked with hesitant steps towards a rocky formation that offered the shelter of a cave. When they reached the entrance, he leaned momentarily on the rock, trying to catch his breath.

“Dal, remove the arrow." He ordered falling on his knees. His voice was slightly altered, and he spent many years without feeling any pain.

The young woman obeyed, and in one pull she extracted the projectile, which had penetrated the shoulder blade, cracking it slightly. The sorcerer could not help but utter a lament and asked to be given the object. The tip was covered with fuel oil, so a cure would have to be made to avoid infection by the fluid in his blood, nothing serious really, especially for a physician like himself.

The sun began to give its light at dawn, offering some clarity about the trio, and confirmed the old man's first suspicions. His blood was too thick and dark, the cut on his cheekbone and the puncture in his back barely letting out a gutter that was falling too slowly, and he knew what that meant. He was close to his second century of life, more than anyone he had ever known, and his body was suffering the ravages of unnatural longevity, and although he had managed to live and remain healthy for many decades, he knew he had at least an extra hundred years to his credit by that time. His body, no matter how many times he repaired it with medicine or magic, would eventually collapse, leading to his inevitable death. He had to hurry and try to stay as little exposed as possible to ensure that his mission would be accomplished, and if he had to leave as he does with every living thing, he would do so with the satisfaction of having finished the job. Edo would fall.

“I must rest for some hours, watch that nobody approaches, and if they do, drive them away.” He ordered with acrimony.

The kids looked at each other. Chung-Hee had never exactly been a loving father, however, his attitude had worsened in the last few weeks, although to be totally honest, the only parameter the kids had was the little interaction they got to have with other people. But they could see the way Sorata, the samurai, the merchants and Tomoeda in general were for a few days, and none of them seemed evil enough to condemn an entire nation, and Teayang had taken a particular interest in the relationship of the two young sorcerers that his father was so eager to destroy.

He had not made it known, but he was beginning to have doubts about whether the path his father was showing them was the right one.

* * *

One of the many doors between the corridors of the temple led to a beautiful interior garden. The garden was laid out with all the necessary elements to keep a person comfortable and happy during their stay: a small pond filled with koi fish, cherry trees, bamboos over twenty meters high, lamps and altars carved into the rock, and lion sculptures at the entrance.

For indications of the priestess, Xiao-Lang had been instructed in how to give attention to his own injuries, and his most recent wound was covered by a delicate cotton gauze, several of his companions had caught his clothes once finished the process and had been burned in the act, and now he was dressed with a straw colored yukata, seated to the center of the above mentioned garden, to some meters of distance of his interlocutors: Kurogane, Miu, Tomoyo, Arashi and of course, Sakura. The morning sun entered in torrents between the branches, in a day that without a doubt could have been perfect.

“It is best that we keep you here in the temple.” Tomoyo began to say hesitantly. “You will have everything you need: food, water, a latrine and clean clothes.”  
“We can also monitor the progress of the disease and keep you out of harm's way.” Arashi added.

Sakura looked at everyone speak feeling an atmosphere too tense and solemn, although really she did not understand much of what they said, and that began to enervate her.

“Why not take him home? I could take care of him there until he recovers…” Said the young lady innocently. “Besides...I am sure that in Edo someone could help us to cure him…"  
“Young girl…” Miu began with a guilty tone. “Rabies…”  
“I will abide by the decisions you make about me, you need not worry about that, it is best that you make all preparations to accommodate my presence in the temple.” Interrupted Li, looking the least worried of all. “I just need you to do something for me first.”  
“Anything.” Tomoyo said promptly.  
“Give me a few minutes alone with my wife, please.”

Tomoyo stood up as if driven by a spring and with signs asked everyone present to leave the garden, closing the access as soon as everyone was outside.

Once alone, Li made a gesture so that Sakura embraced him. The girl obeyed immediately and hung herself to his neck. He, however, did not allow her to kiss him and asked her to move away only a few seconds later, making them sit again at a reasonable distance. Then, trying to be the most didactic, but sticking to his commitment of speaking only with the truth, he started to explain to Sakura what really happened:

“The fox that bit me last night had rabies, and from the kind of attack I had, it is a fact that I was infected with it.”  
“I understand that... when my brother was little, he was bitten by a rat with rabies... it was a matter of a few shots and everything was fine.”  
“Yes, where we come from, that's right, this disease is perfectly controllable there through vaccines.” There was no easy way to continue his explanation, so it was about the school classes: “Remember the biology class and the inventor of vaccines?”  
“Yes… Louis Pasteur, right?” She answered saying the name, feeling in her stomach that the next sentence was not going to please her.  
“He has not been born yet.”  
“Wait..." she said, "so how are they going to treat you?”  
“They can't treat me. The disease takes a while to show symptoms, but that depends on where on the body it was inoculated... the bite is in my head, so it's probably quick.”  
“And once it starts, how long will it take for you to heal?”

Li took his time to formulate the answer.

“I will not heal.”  
“No... there must be an alternative way to treat you... and how do you know all those things?”  
“Well, even in our time, my country has a very high rate of rabies infection, it is natural that I know about it... and no, Sakura, there is no medical way in this time, or magic even in ours to treat it.” He took a brief pause, preparing himself, the next part of that talk was the really difficult one. “Sakura... from now on you have to be very strong…"  
“Don’t say that!” She said in a broken voice, suddenly losing her temper, refusing what the boy had apparently already accepted.  
“Please calm down, I'm just trying to be honest with you and prepare you…"  
“I don't want to hear it!”  
“We must face the truth, Sakura, we have to hurry to send you home…"  
"What truth?”  
“That you must be ready for the day when I…"  
“That's not going to happen! Stop saying that!”  
"I have to say it, I promised you I would never lie to you again…"  
“YOU’RE LYING THEN!” She finally collapsed... “BREAK THAT PROMISE! YOU MUST BE WITH ME! WE MUST GO HOME TOGETHER... I…!" She looked at her hands, totally disoriented and almost breathless. “I can't go on without you.”  
"Of course you can, and you will. Not only to go home, but to save these people from that wizard... you saw what he was able to do to reach his goal, you cannot allow him to do this to more people, to our friends... to the children you now know and among whom surely are your ancestors and those of all those we know and love. The boy put his forehead to the ground, saddened, though not losing his composure. “Forgive me for not being so strong and not being able to accompany you to fulfill that task.”

The young woman, incredulous, looked at him prostrate on the floor. The pain and sorrow she was beginning to feel was only rivaled by the anger of seeing him give up.

“I will not let you give up!” She said, drawing all the strength she could from her broken heart and resisting with all her soul the knot in her throat. “I'll be as strong as you want, as long as you don't give up... we'll find a solution, I'll investigate, I'll practice, I'll do anything... look at me.” She ordered. “I love you, Xiao-Lang Li, and I will not let you go.”

Once again, Li looked at the young woman in shock. He felt great admiration for her integrity, and did not dare to contradict her in her eagerness. However, he knew that this was not a battle that either of them could win, and worse, she had no idea of the horrific path that lay before them.

“All right... I won't give up. But for now, we both need to rest. I must stay here, but you must go home. I will also ask the priestess to allow me to investigate."  
“Yes…” Said the girl, exhausted.

She was left with a tense face and clenched fists when she saw Li stop her from hugging him once more, but she understood the reason for the caution, and absent began to walk towards the entrance.

“Sakura?”  
“Yes?” She stopped her march, turning to see him.  
“I love you too. Thank you for not giving up.”

She smiled, but it was obvious that she wanted everything but to smile.

When opening the door, Tomoyo gave indications that Sakura was taken to grandmother Miu's house so that she was always accompanied, Arashi escorted both women.

As soon as they left the temple, Kurogane, Tomoyo and a dozen samurai entered the garden, several of them seemed really depressed because they had made good friends with the boy. They were carrying huge decks and tent pegs that they tried not to be seen by the cards mistress. Each one stood a few feet from Xiao-Lang, sitting in the center of the garden, and began to bury the stakes in four places around him.

“How long will it take, Ms. Amamiya?” Asked Li, calm as he had been since the incident.  
“The bite was deep and in your head. At best, a month, at worst... a week or less.”  
"Do you know any treatment?”  
“No.” Said the girl in an almost inaudible tone.

In saying this, the only woman in Kurogane's group let out a sob.

“Sakura can still help them to stop the sorcerer and his children. I have no doubt that those two are not human, but somehow they seem to have some kind of will of their own... I don't know how to explain it, more than created beings, it seems that they are something like magic vessels and that their personality corresponded to someone else, as if they were souls in pain. I felt a lot of energy in them, but they didn't use it, they seemed to be just carriers. That might give you a clue about how to beat them.”  
“Thank you. That information is valuable and will help us a lot.”  
“In the same manner, I need you to continue the investigations about Sakura's trip back to our place of origin, I know that maybe it sounds abusive, but I would like you to help her to go back home after I die.”  
“You shouldn't think like that, Li.” Said the priestess with a tense face.  
“In my family they say that hope is a waste of time in the face of death, because it will come for all of us. I am at peace, I have no regrets except for making the one I love most suffer with such a premature farewell. During the time I have left, I will meditate and try to give them as little trouble as possible. And I have one last request to make of you.”  
"Of course, anything.”

For the first time, he looked worried.

“When the symptoms start, don't let Sakura see me anymore. I want her to remember me as I am.”

The silence after those words was interrupted by the now undisguised crying of the samurai girl, Tomoyo could not answer, she just nodded her head, and a few moments later, the blows of the mallet ended.

Kurogane entered the temple and returned shortly thereafter with four long chains ending in shackles. Tomoyo explained his purpose:

“Sorry that this should be so, under normal conditions we could restrain you with ropes... but you are a sorcerer, and one who controls the elements, we cannot risk that when the phase of fury arrives you will let go and hurt someone.”  
“I understand.”

Kurogane and his men began to secure the chains to the stakes.

“So that's it.” Tomoyo said as Kurogane closed the shackles on the boy's wrists and ankles.  
“What?”  
“The reason why Sakura loves you so much... you are a very brave little man, I am surprised that she has not given herself to you before.”  
“Given to me?”  
“Eh... her heart.” Corrected Tomoyo, after realizing how innocent those two really were.

When the work was finished, the whole group of samurai and their leader said goodbye with ninety degree bows.

“Don't hesitate to ask for anything, to eat, drink or to entertain yourself, we will do our best to get it for you. Do you need anything right now?”  
“Medical books. As many as you can.”

* * *

The room in the house of the old woman, once cozy and comfortable, seemed like a cage for Sakura. She walked for hours going back and forth between its walls, thinking about what to do. Miu tried to advise her as much as possible, and also listened to everything she had to say. The girl arrived to the dusk unable to eat, unable to sleep and with enormous bags under the eyes, had soliloquies in which it was repeated again and again that there should be some magic solution that corrected the condition of Xiao-Lang and put those thoughts in consideration of Miu, that unable to contradict her, answered with evasions.

The old lady didn't have the heart to tell her that the boy's condition was hopeless. How do you tell anyone that someone they love is going to die?

“You must not be afraid, do you remember your invincible spell?” Asked Li with his usual serene gesture at dawn on the seventh day.  
“Yes... I'll keep looking for a solution, please, continue being as strong as ever.”  
“Of course.”  
“See you tonight then.”

The girl got up and started walking towards the access.

“Sakura." He called, making her turn. When she saw him, she noticed he looked incredibly good, handsome as he had become in his early teens, with his hair untrimmed since their arrival in Edo rubbing his shoulders, charmingly messy as always. "Thanks for everything.”  
“But I haven't done anything…"  
“Of course you have. I am very happy thanks to you. Really: thanks for everything.”

He waited for her to exit, and a little longer, to make sure she was not in the vicinity of the temple.

Tomoyo answered his call as the sun began to illuminate the garden. When she arrived, Li looked very different from the previous days. He was sweating and hugging his shoulders, a victim of a cold that was out of place given the season, the bite caused him an unbearable sting, and he had been refusing food or drink all morning. When his eyes and those of the priestess coincided, there was no doubt that the moment had arrived. She did not know it, but the "thank you for everything" given to Sakura was the farewell.

“It's already started, Ms. Amamiya.”  
"Oh, Li…"  
“Please... don't let her come anymore…"  
“It will be so.”  
“Thank you…"

And having said those words, he got up urgently, running to the latrine where he spent several minutes vomiting.

The young woman was not able to endure the scene, and left the place, thinking of ways to prevent her descendant from seeing what would be the very steep slope to hell. She felt anger and helplessness at the thought that that abject sorcerer would make a young man, practically a child, walk a horrible ordeal to his death, just, good and loving. And everything became worse when thinking about Sakura. Nothing justified that she suffered a loss of that size neither in those conditions.

**Chapter 10.**

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but chapter is already here. I hope I can publish a chapteer every two weeks as I use to do. Un fortunatelly, Luf5 and I had a hard year. Thanks for reading and review!


	12. The very steep slope to hell.

Arashi maintained the routine with discipline, and at sunset she showed up at Miu's house, now escorting both of them to the temple. Sakura spent the first minutes with Li in the garden, falsely nourishing her hopes by seeing no strange behaviors from him, but feeling a horrible sadness by not being able to even approach him to touch him and barely suppressing the suffocating lump in her throat by seeing him chained to the ground, unable to move more than a few meters. Six days with their nights Sakura endured that modus vivendi without getting used to it, even when he tried to keep the conversation as casual as possible, and even when they talked about the old man and all the mysteries behind him. Finishing that time of conversation, Tomoyo and Sakura buried the nose in all the scrolls and books of medicine to which the priestess had access.

As was to be expected, every ancient book or text on the disease gave the same answer: once the clinical phase began, there would be no return. The solutions at this point were varied, but none were even conceivable, and ranged from allowing the disease to do its work leading to coma, respiratory arrest and subsequent death, to delivering a blunt blow to the back of the head as soon as the first symptom appeared.

In the evening of the seventh day, Tomoyo vetoed Sakura's access to the garden, indicating to her that the boy was indisposed, and that it would be better to let him rest.

* * *

"Wouldn't it have been simpler to just kill him there, father?"

Dal's insistent question clashed with the indifferent attitude of Chung-Hee, who was watching the sunset from the top of the rock.

"No, my child. You, as well as I, could feel all that potential. As I had explained to you, taking the loved one away from her would only have made her angry and there was a possibility that she would turn her anger against us. However, if he slowly decays, she will be extinguished along with him. By the time the time of his death comes, the spirit of the sorceress will be so broken beyond repair," he looked at the children with a gesture hitherto unknown to them, there was something akin to greed in him, "she will have no drive even to live, no strength, motivation, or even anger to defend herself. I will be able to take all that huge ocean that is her Gi, and wipe out the kekkai after that will demand the least effort."

The twins shared a look of caution. They might know little about people, but in any scheme of thinking, their father's method was an atrocity.

He, as a physician had good experience with rabies, he treated (almost entirely unsuccessfully) many sick people in his years of practice, he knew how it worked and what to do to make the disease progress with speed and with the effects he was looking for, he knew without the need to witness it that the infected would not have more than a few days to reach the worst stage of the ailment, and the unexpected threat of the newly arrived sorceress would become an equally unexpected advantage for him. For an improvised one, his plan seemed flawless.

The man focused on his original goal. Now, after so many years it was finally attainable. He would strike the first blow in just a few nights, and one day at a time he would burn a fiefdom. From his perspective, Nihon would have seven days to live after he initiated his final attack.

* * *

Thirst was beginning to be a problem. Xiao-Lang looked at the bowl of water as if it were a poisonous animal, and spent long minutes contemplating taking it and drinking from it. He had tried more than once that day, but the result was very unpleasant. His body simply rejected the liquid, and a sharp pain in his throat made him spit it out almost immediately. Eating was out of the question. And it wasn't just the water that was the problem. He found it increasingly difficult to swallow his own saliva, and had to keep it in his mouth for prolonged periods, so after a time of deep repulsion, he began to spit it out frequently, finding it too thick.

Time was beginning to become relative for him. He would linger for long periods lost in nothingness, in an almost catatonic stupor, and momentarily come to his senses, uneasily noticing that it was a different time than it was only a moment before, with the unbearable sensation of his saliva running down his chin.

Unable to fully control his movements, he sought by all means to wash himself with the water from the bowl, taking good care that it did not enter his mouth and make him go through the pain and discomfort of hydrophobia, and he looked from side to side, anxious, angry with himself and with his inability to regain control of his own limbs.

At times, he would curl into a ball and glance sideways at the samurai guarding him. They did their best not to make eye contact with him, as his always calm and cordial character had become rather sullen and aggressive, and he himself did not fully understand the reason for his own behavior.

"I must control myself... it's just the disease acting through me. I can control it."  
"I can't." Answered his same voice, but it sounded like a whisper said directly into his left ear, causing him to turn around, startled.  
"It's just a hallucination. It's not real and it can't hurt me...."  
"Really? Better and stronger people than me have died from this disease, when it drags me down to that point, there will be nothing left of who I once was."  
"I am not going to let that happen...."  
"I can't help it."  
"OF COURSE I CAN!"

The shout put the guards on alert, and brought Li back to lucidity. He cursed himself as he realized that the whole conversation with himself had been done out loud, that it was already night, and that he had lost a whole day in that strange soliloquy.

With great effort he stood up and tried to take a short walk as much as the chains would allow. He felt dizzy, this combined with the fever that did not let up gave him the strange sensation of floating and made his pace extremely erratic, he had pain throughout his body and constant fibrillations. He tried to counteract the confusing and annoying sensations by concentrating on a point to observe, but he was also unable to keep his attention on a single place or object.

He rationalized as much as he could about his condition. He knew that by this time the virus had probably already reached his brain, and that his central nervous system was already compromised. So all that was really left for him was to try to meditate and concentrate to slow down as much as possible the gradual but inexorable loss of reason. He had to remain whole until the end.

* * *

"How did you allow this to happen?" Ieran's look was perhaps the most terrifying Sakura had ever seen. It combined the anger of one who complains of an unfulfilled commitment, and the pain of a mother who lost a child.  
"I did everything in my power..." She tried to apologize, paralyzed with fear.  
"It wasn't enough... what am I going to do now? He was my only male child, the only sorcerer of this generation... my lineage is over... and it was because of you."  
"Bu... but I don't..."  
"He was your protector. He decided to leave everything for you, I think the least he could expect was for you to prevent this, or failing that, to fix it." Eriol's voice was low and accusatory, combined with a rictus of bitterness. "And to think of all your power, all your talents... and you couldn't even save him."  
"I did everything I could! I did my research! I used all my power!" She turned around, looking everywhere for anyone who could vouch for the authenticity of her words, finding Xiao-Lang, lying on his usual futon. Please, wake up, you tell them...."

But the boy did not respond. He did not move at all.

"It's too late, Sakura. He can't hear you anymore." Tomoyo's words to her right made her stomach turn.  
"No... he's just sleeping..."  
"No, Sakura. He is not sleeping." On the other side, the other Tomoyo had the same miserable gesture as her older counterpart, and between the two of them they grabbed the girl by the shoulders, pushing her away.  
"Wait... he will wake up..." But her two relatives from different times would not let go of her, and she began to put up more resistance. "Let me get to him, I can wake him up I can bring him back!"  
"What if you just let him go?" The last voice was different from any she had heard before, the mood changed, and it sounded more and more like a prophecy. Chung-Hee appeared behind Li's bed, hands behind his back, with a serious gesture replete with dismissiveness.  
"Why are you doing this to us?"  
"My actions are only a consequence, child. You are the one who will light this fire." With those words said, the man knelt down with an almost paternal attitude next to Li. "Or would it be better if I did it...?"  
"NO! NO! STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"

The old wizard made a hand movement, with which the bed raised a towering flame that forced Sakura to cover her face, terrified. The sound of the flame was deafening, even so, some words stood out, among them "Edo", "Dragon" and "Snake".

The fear she experienced was unbearable, but it was more the pain of seeing the fire trying to consume what for her was something more than a loved one. She sat up feeling the flames hurting her face and burning the ends of her hair.

"GIVE ME BACK XIAO-LANG!"  
"Sakura! My child! Calm down, I'm here with you!"

Miu's voice brought Sakura back to reality, realizing that she was sitting on the futon and that the old woman was holding her in her arms, probably trying to wake her up from several minutes ago. She was sweating, her breathing was agitated, and her throat hurt because of the screams uttered in the last few minutes. Since Li's infection, no period of sleep had passed without a nightmare attacking her, and with each one the idea that she was mainly responsible for the boy's misfortune was reinforced... The guilt was undoubtedly strong, but what was really breaking her was his absence. She missed him in such a way that it was painful almost on a physical level, and it was only by concentrating on her studies and research that she was able to put aside the urge to cry.

And although she had gone through at least a couple of traumatic experiences that made her think it was the end of the road, it was the first time that someone so important and close to her had such a concrete announced destiny in front of her. A sudden death would certainly have been much better, but while she was tormented in her reverie, he would suffer a slow and tortuous agony, possibly losing his essence along the way.

Alongside those fateful thoughts filled with fear and uneasiness, there were the most legitimate questions that came to mind: why them, what had they done wrong, did they really deserve the fate that awaited them?

* * *

In a desperate act, at dusk on day eight, Tomoyo performed a demanding ritual, but one that might shed one last ray of hope on her current situation.

The young woman drew the symbol of her own magic on the floor of the worship hall: a crescent moon inside two crossed octagons and a kanji on each of the resulting sixteen points. She uttered a few words in ancient Japanese whereupon the symbol glowed.

A few meters ahead, on the stave, a second magical symbol was drawn with light, one that Sakura recognized perfectly: the logo with the ying-yang of Xiao-Lang, or said correctly, that of the Li family. She only had to wait a few seconds for her astonishment to increase. A middle-aged woman was projected over the symbol, with long, straight black hair, and an "imperial" bearing for trying to do some justice to her presence. She immediately reminded her of Xiao-Lang's mother.

"Hello, Tomoyo." The woman greeted politely, but looked disgruntled. "Is everything all right?"  
"Mistress Ming-Yi. It is a pleasure to see you again." She made a respectful bow to the projection before her in a solemn attitude. "I would like to say that I am using this means to greet you, but the truth is that we have an emergency. I come to you because a member of your family came to our town in troubled times, and honoring his Clan, he helped us as much as possible, fighting by our side and saving many people, but he has fallen in disgrace and I cannot help him."  
"I didn't know there was a Li in Nihon... but that doesn't matter, there are so many of us that you never know. I'll do what I can from here, what's wrong with him?"  
"Because of an enemy's deception, he was infected and is now ill."  
"Poisoned?"  
"I'm afraid not. He was exposed to a rabid animal, suffered a very serious head wound and his blood was in contact with the animal's saliva for a long time."

The woman listened to the description, and Sakura's heart went to the floor from the first expression of pity shown by that venerable woman.

"How long ago was the attack?"  
"Eight nights ago."  
"Has there been any change in behavior?"  
"It started with cold-like symptoms, but has been getting worse."

The woman pondered for a few minutes, causing both Tomoyo and Sakura to hold their breath.

"There are stories about a case where one of our ancestors, a disciple of Confucius, more than two thousand years ago, was able to cure his only son's rabies using all his knowledge and magical power, although it was a campaign of one life for another, the man sacrificed himself to save him. However, these are nothing more than legends, there are no written records of the steps he took or even the authenticity of the story, and even if it were true... we are talking about rebuilding all that the disease slowly destroys. Even if it was attempted by the Li clan leader, a D. class sorcerer or a healer, I believe there would be no success."  
"I see..." Answered the priestess anxiously, refusing to look at Sakura, who was listening to everything from a corner.  
"I thank you for contacting me to let me know, as soon as possible I will dispatch a commission to go to Tomoeda. I beg you to give shelter and attention to this man while the symptoms develop...."  
"Mistress Ming-Yi...!" Tomoyo tried to interrupt.  
"...Of course, we will pay for all the trouble, and we will take care of recovering his remains to bury him here in Hong Kong." Tomoyo closed her eyes, knowing that Sakura had heard something she shouldn't have. She felt the helplessness tearing her chest when she heard the whimpers that the girl, her interlocutor heard them too. "Is there anyone else with you, Tomoyo?" Asked the woman restlessly.  
"Yes, mistress... it's Mrs. Li, his wife."  
"I'm very sorry... and I'm even more sorry that I can't help you."  
"Thank you for your time, mistress. I hope we can meet again under better circumstances."

The lecture ended, and Tomoyo's legs faltered, making her feel heavy. It took her a few seconds to realize that it wasn't her legs that felt heavy, but that Sakura had literally hung on the bottom of her kimono, humiliated.

"Get up, Sakura..."  
"P-please..." Said the girl in a stifled whisper, her face pressed against the stave. "Save him..."  
"No... don't do this, stand up..." The priestess took the young girl firmly by the shoulders, but could not lift her.  
"I beg you, I'll do anything!"  
"Forgive me, Sakura..."  
"I beg you... I don't know what I'll do if he leaves..." Her voice was choked with a deep and scandalous cry.

Tomoyo knelt down and hugged the girl, practically forcibly forcing her to lift her face from the ground, although she couldn't comfort her, every word was useless already by that time.

* * *

Junichiro arrived the following afternoon to run an errand at the temple. Arashi and her entire entourage knew that he and Li were friends, so it was no wonder that the young peasant asked to see the gaijin for at least a moment. The guardian considered for a few seconds as she watched that Japanese version of Tom Sawyer look down at the ground with the straw kasa hat in his hands, he looked really sorry.

"The gaijin is not in the best shape right now, I don't know if it would be a good idea to let you come in to see him," the woman pondered.  
"I understand, ma'am, but I know what will happen to him, and I sincerely believe that in the future I will not have another chance to see him, at least not in this life."  
"You don't want to see him just to bring news to the village about his condition, do you?" She asked suspiciously.  
"Of course not." The boy said that looking directly into the eyes of the guard, looking offended, which made the woman apologize with a gesture. "He is my friend, and just as his wife has done a lot for me, for my family and for the whole town, I would not disrespect him like that."  
"So what do you want to do then?"  
"See him... and if possible, chat with him. I have to thank him."  
"Okay, just for a moment." Said the samurai after a few seconds, indicating another one to escort the boy. A few steps away he caught her attention again: "You have good manners and the gift of gab for a peasant, boy."

He turned back without stopping walking, flashing a modest smile.

"Thank you. In fact, that's one of the things I have Li to thank for."

When he was given access to the inner garden, the two soldiers guarding Xiao-Lang stood up. Junichiro saluted with a silent bow and cautiously approached the boy, who seemed to be meditating calmly in favor of the caress of a rather aggressive sun. The boy felt a pang in his stomach at the sight of his friend in chains, and it was even worse to see that his body was eventually spasming, and that he was frequently scratching behind his ear, preventing the bite from healing completely.

He heeded the sign given by one of the soldiers to stop a few meters away from the patient, and took a seat, unsure of what to do next. Li was definitely conscious, sitting in the lotus position and emitting occasional sounds, some grunting or a whispered, incomplete sentence, all with his eyes closed.

"Hello, Taro..." He dared to mumble.

Li reacted to the stimulus, opened his eyes and saw Junichiro. He smiled immediately when he recognized him.

"Good afternoon, Junichiro." The boy was glad to see him well. Or at least partially well, he could tell when their eyes met that his pupils were too dilated. "I'm glad you came, how is everyone at home," he said in a tone of voice very atypical of him, too slow.  
"All very well, thank you very much. They send you greetings and their best wishes."  
"Thank you. Have you read the books I recommended?"  
"Several are difficult to obtain, but I have already started with some of them, I have learned a lot thanks to them."  
"I must recommend you one more..." He said while touching his chin, making memory. "Sure! You'll like this one: 'Chronicle of the bird that winds up the world' by Haruki Murakami, it's very interesting, although it's a bit old, I think it's from ninety-four..."  
"I never heard of that author, did he write it in sixteen hundred and ninety-four in a foreign calendar?"  
"Oh, no, in nineteen ninety-four, I said old, but not that old." Li laughed just as slowly at Junichiro's confusion. "We have to discuss that book after you read it... it would be good to meet at your place, what do you think?"  
"Of course, Taro, you are always welcome there."  
"Or we could have the meeting at my apartment." He said and gestured again, as if trying to remember something else. "I could invite a friend of mine named Eriol. He is very good at literary reviews too, and he has very interesting opinions about movies; and Yanagisawa, a friend of Sakura's who is a bookworm. Sakura! I must prepare a room for her in my apartment too...."  
"What's an apartment?" The peasant asked, and although the situation might be funny out of context, he couldn't help but feel a crushing sadness at seeing Li rant.  
"It's like a house, but it's in a building where many families live, it's smaller and it's a smart solution for cities as densely populated as Tokyo. Although the truth is that I wouldn't like to live in one forever... When Sakura and I have children, I want them to live in a big house. We could even live in the province, far from the noise of the cars and the bustle of the city, don't you think?"  
"Of course, my friend..." Answered the young man with a broken voice, to a certain extent regretting the visit. "I must leave now, Taro. No... Xiao-Lang... I thank you for everything you did for me... and I will do everything in my power so that your story is not forgotten."  
"Thank you, Junichiro."

The young boy stood up and bowed, unable to keep a couple of tears from falling in that movement, and left the garden.

* * *

"In the end, it seems that it wasn't their destiny to be together, was it?" Asked the tall, handsome man, sitting by the side of the pond.  
"You... you are wrong. Just because my life ended earlier doesn't mean that my destiny wasn't linked to hers." Xiao-Lang replied with labored breathing, and with the dreadful feeling of producing too much saliva and not being able to pass it down his throat, resulting in it overflowing his mouth. Making a great effort he spat out as much as he could, wiping it off with the sleeve of his increasingly soiled yukata.  
"You should not feel ashamed to be here. What awaits you later will be relief and happiness, anyway, it is difficult and demanding to be the leader of the Li Clan and it is possible that you would have failed."  
"You... you don't know that."  
"Of course I know. For a short time I was, and I failed." The man made a dismissive gesture, lowering his voice. "I guess it runs in the family, son."  
"You are not my father. My father was one of the most respected chiefs of the Clan, he was an upright, powerful and brave man, my mother, my sisters, Wei and everyone around him can attest to this...."  
"That's right. I am not your father..." The man's voice began to become unbalanced, entering at too low and gloomy frequencies at the same time that his once graceful features deformed as if he was melting. "Who AM I, thEN?"

Li, frightened, withdrew his gaze, trying to avoid the sight before him.

"I don't know... I don't know... just leave me..."  
"noO, chILd, I WILL not LEAVE YOU... you will come WITH me..."  
"GET AWAY!"

Xiao-Lang opened his eyes again. The hallucination had ended, but before him, three samurai led by Kurogane stood on guard, ready to draw. At the shout he had spat out a flare, alerting the guards, and the chains attached to his arms and legs were taut.

"How long has it been since Sakura last came?" He asked, trying to regain at least a little of the sense of the passage of time that he had lost several days ago, as a result of the progressive deterioration of his mental faculties.  
"Three days." Kurogane replied, relaxing his guard as he recognized the boy again.  
"I... I didn't mean to attack you." He said serenely, but realizing again the hydrophobia and the horrible sensation it caused him, spitting out the excess saliva again.  
"I know." Replied the samurai, indicating to the others to return to their posts.

The man looked at the boy before him with a mixture of anger and compassion. He was disoriented, unable to hold himself in one position, his arms and legs were constantly shaking, and they had had to put a thick bandage on his neck because he had scratched the site of the wound to the point of piercing his skin. Moments of lucidity like the one he was having were less and less common, and he spent most of his grunting like an animal, or screaming, a victim of hallucinations like the one he had just had.

Alerted by the noise, Tomoyo and Arashi entered the garden as well, the first one did not even have the strength to see the boy in such decay, between the physical exhaustion due to lack of sleep, and emotional for having had to keep Sakura away from the whole scene. The exhaustion was also a product of having grown fond of the dying young man by then.

It was a few minutes before sunset, and for the fourth day in a row they'd have to stall the cards mistress to stop her from seeing Li, maybe Sakura was absent-minded, but she definitely knew that something was not right, and sooner or later, the situation would become untenable.

Then it was Xiao-Lang himself who brought up a resolution.

"Mi-mister Kurogane." Said the boy, sitting up with difficulty and trying to look as lucid as possible in front of his three friends.  
"I'm right here."  
"Answer this question, please... during the time I worked for you... did I serve you well?"  
"Yes. You never gave up, even though I think I overdid it at least a couple of times with you, you did an impeccable job."  
"Then... I want to ask you for one last favor as payment for my services..." said the boy, serious as never before, and looking at the samurai's swords.  
"If it's in my hands..."  
"I want to leave this world being myself, not a rabid animal, I think it would not be fair to me or any of my loved ones, which of course includes you, to see this slowly drive me to madness. Could you assist me by being... being my kaishaku (1)?"

Kurogane opened his eyes wide, searching for the boy's gaze to ensure that he was not raving, Li's brown eyes did not seem to have a hint of doubt or insanity in them, besides the whole speech was too well structured to be the result of a raving or a new hallucination. The request was serious.

"Do you want me to...?"  
"Yes... to assist me to die with dignity."

Confirmed those words and recovered at last, Tomoyo took a few steps away, unable to keep her composure in the face of such a request. She began to cry bitterly, slamming her fist against one of the rock lions at the entrance to the garden. Arashi reached her only a moment later, grabbing her by the shoulders to stop the attack that would end up hurting her hands, and trying to comfort her, even as she herself felt just as dejected.

"That would honor me." Said the owner of the villa after thinking about it for a long time, with a rigid face, hiding his expressions as much as he could. That boy that at first he thought weak and somewhat petulant, surely from a noble birth and therefore capricious, had shown him the error of his prejudices, and in time had earned his respect. Now he had her admiration as well. We'll do it tomorrow at dawn if you're lucid enough.  
"Thank you very much."

Fulminated by the reassurance given by Kurogane's commitment, the boy fell unconscious. The disease had progressed too quickly, and would end up claiming his life in a few days, so his request seemed the most merciful thing for everyone.

Kurogane stood up after the talk was over, approaching the priestess and her chief escort.

"I'm going to need the boy to be provided with white clothes by dawn tomorrow."  
"You're not seriously thinking of doing what he's asking, are you?" Tomoyo rebuked him, exalted. After the samurai kept silent, she looked to Arashi for support: "You tell him something!"  
"The truth is, I agree with Li and Ou. It would be the least painful way to end it for him, and it would preserve his honor and dignity."

Tomoyo tried to find an argument for the samurai not to take Xiao-Lang's request for granted, but anything would be useless. Kurogane had given his word, and she knew he would not break such an important commitment.

In an unusual act, the man took Tomoyo in his arms, who was looking at him incredulously, trying to give her some comfort, although frankly, he was looking for some of that comfort for himself.

* * *

"Don't give in to the pain." Repeated the childish voice that interrupted Sakura's nightmares. "A greater and more terrible misfortune will come to this world if you allow it."  
"But... What can I do? What if Xiao-Lang dies? How will I be able to continue after that?"  
"Do not allow the great serpent to awaken. Or there will be no future."

The noise of a detonation was very real. So much so that Sakura woke up startled, in one of the only nights she spent at home, accompanied by grandmother Miu.

She verified that the explosion had not been in her dreams, as Miu stood up in equal surprise. Sakura helped the old woman to her feet and they both walked out to the main street, where most of their neighbors were already looking towards the temple, confused. The flame at the top of the pole was burning. From another part of the capital there was a call for help.

In mere seconds, half a hundred horses with their respective warriors were racing out of the village, some donning armor with the mount already at a gallop. Kurogane sped past on his own horse, but shouted directions to his men, informing them that he and a handful of his warriors would remain in the village.

"Misses Li!" the owner of the village searched in the darkness. When he found her, he rode up to her with a pale face, "You must hide! We have to get you to safety!"

On a second horse, Arashi helped Tomoyo jump to the ground, unlike her normal manner, the priestess wore a cloak covering her back and her head covered by a hood.

"Shouldn't we be guarding the temple?" Asked Sakura, confused, while Tomoyo led her by the hand through a side street.  
"No. I don't think I ever explained to you how this business of barriers protecting Edo works: Each fief has a temple guarded by a kekkai, which can create a protection over the village, safeguarding its population. If the temple is destroyed, but its kekkai survives, the temple can be rebuilt. If the kekkai dies, but the temple remains, the kekkai can be replaced. However, if both disappear, one of the seven barriers will fall, making Edo vulnerable."  
"What if all seven fall?"  
"The truth is that I don't know... there is talk of a great misfortune that could even affect the world, but all the authors are ambiguous about it. The only thing we know for sure is that something so bad would end up awakening something that has been called since the founding of Nihon as 'The Great Serpent'."  
"'The Great Snake?'" The girl muttered to herself.

The phrase took her back to the memory of her last nightmares, and a little further back, to what was undoubtedly a prophecy... and to think of Xiao-Lang....

"Tomoyo!" She called out to the priestess, letting go of her hand, "Who is guarding the temple at the moment?"  
"My personal escort is there, they will guard the temple and its grounds, they have indications to flee if things get ugly. Arashi, Kurogane and the remaining samurai are marking escape routes for the whole village in case the temple is attacked and destroyed..." Sakura's expression did not change, and the priestess knew why. "Li is being taken care of by two soldiers, he will be safe, the attack is far away from here."  
"I must go there... I must be with him."  
"Sakura... I know what I'm going to tell you is very selfish in our current situation... but you are Tomoeda's only hope, I can try to defend these people, but I already saw once what these children can do... grandma Miu survived them only because she wasn't their target, but Kurogane's parents were not so lucky... it took them only a moment to assassinate them, and now that we know who is really responsible behind them, I'm afraid I won't be able to take care of my people... you are a much more powerful sorceress than me, and you may be the only difference between survival and death for my people. I cannot risk losing you or we will all be lost..." This time it was Tomoyo who got down on her knees. "I know I can't demand anything from you after how little use I was to Li... but please, I beg you... protect my people...."  
"Of course I will help you, Tomoyo... but it is also my duty to be with Xiao-Lang, I can't leave him alone knowing that they could destroy the temple, I must protect him, otherwise, he won't be able to recover."

Tomoyo looked perplexed at her descendant. The young woman had already cried, she had been directly confronted with the almost absolute reality that Li was going to die, textbooks and people's experience had told her so, from lore to the expert intervention of sorcerers, the sick person himself was perfectly clear about it... but she did not lose hope. It was more than faith, because faith is based on a belief that is independent of reality. She was certain that Li's condition was somehow reversible, and the expression on her face made Tomoyo understand that she would give up life along the way rather than let that loved one die.

Sakura gave a jerk that brought the priestess to her feet:

"Let's go. We'll be fine."

Tomoyo just nodded and they both started running towards the temple.

* * *

"Where did they attack, boy?" Miu asked.  
"Ota... its kekkai was already quite weak, we are sending all the men we can, but we must protect ourselves... if that barrier falls, it would take only a few minutes to get here, surely General Issa has already sent men too and... I'll be damned!"

His exclamation came the moment he noticed that they had been deceived. The dragon descended spraying the alarm signal in the temple courtyard, disconnecting Tomoeda to even get the already dispatched samurai back to the neighboring fief. The owner of the village gave orders for the people to flee to the hills, and the few remaining warriors were ordered to follow him to the temple.

Uneasily he thought of Tomoyo and Sakura, hoping that they had already escaped and sought refuge away from the village.

* * *

Chung-Hee and his children emerged from the fire. The sorcerer walked calmly among the debris of the bonfire, expecting at any moment that the village warriors would arrive to confront him, but he had no time to waste with them.

"Let's go to the village, Teayang." He ordered while walking without worries towards the Torii arch. "Dal, you know what to do, and I repeat: just follow my instructions."

With some apprehension, the little girl watched the sorcerer and his brother leave the temple. She turned around to look for her errand: Li.

As she turned toward the door of the worship hall, the dozen women who made up the priestess's personal escort stood on guard, synchronized, never taking their eyes off her. She drew her saber and calculated which would be the weakest link in the chain to begin her attack there. Dal had no real predilection for killing. She was good at it, however, it brought her no other feeling than indifference.

She leapt towards the older samurai, but missed thinking that she would be the weakest. On the contrary, the woman turned out to be one of the most experienced and gracefully deflected the initial attack of the dragon girl, who was soon besieged by twelve sabers attacking her from all directions.

The greater agility and the small size of the girl allowed her to evade the first attacks and even respond to some of them, and in the first clashes of swords she began to show the already known virtue of her own rapier to deteriorate those of her opponents.

It was the first time in years that she felt a real challenge, in the past she usually had one on one, or even two on one matches, but they did not represent a challenge to her talents. The only one that made her feel that she was a real threat had been the previous owner of Tomoeda village, but that duel could not be concluded in the way she would have liked, on that occasion Teayang had interfered and ended up taking the life of the samurai.

Finally, after a few minutes, the first sword of one of the girls broke, the twenty-four available blades (one long and one short per warrior) fell one by one, taking out of combat their bearers, who barely disarmed were subdued by the foot, fist or sword handle of the dragon girl, with such force that left them incapacitated on the ground with a single impact.

There was no need for bloodshed, although as was already known, it made little difference to her, she walked resolutely towards the door of the temple's worship hall, now certain that her target was there, but saw her march interrupted once again.

The eldest of the samurai she had defeated had stood up and interposed herself in her way, from her posture and gesture one could sense that she was the victim of great pain, but an unwavering determination was also evident.

"Get out of my way, woman." Dal threatened, raising her sword just a little.  
"My sword for protecting Tomoeda and Edo." She responded firmly, frightened by the knowledge of her immediate fate, but showing the proud honor of a samurai.  
"I'm not going to ask again."

At her words, the whole escort stood between her and the access to the building. Why would an unscrupulous assassin surrender with such an attitude to certain death, was it simply pride that moved them to behave like that, or was it something else, from the explanations her father had given her about these people, what part of the painting was she missing...? More importantly, what was this feeling that was beginning to rise inside her chest at the sight of them... admiration? She would discuss it with his brother later. At the moment she had a job to do.

"My sword for protecting Tomoeda and Edo." They chanted in unison.  
"Then let your wish be fulfilled." Said the girl, raising the saber above her head and taking momentum to begin the slashing of her throat.

The blade, however, was blocked and repelled, forcing the girl to take a couple of steps back. Disgruntled, she looked for the problem.

Arashi, sword in hand, stood on guard.

Dal examined her for a few seconds, the bearing of the newcomer was that of a worthy opponent. She had to check that she really was one. The girl lunged in a new attack, which Arashi expertly parried, and not only that, but she was able to counterattack almost reaching the neck of the dragon girl with first intention. Surprised, Dal regained her stance, but this time she attacked uncompromisingly, as fast and hard as possible, finding that Arashi was able to keep the battle at her level.

Given a few seconds of respite, she saw in disbelief that Arashi's sword remained gleaming and undamaged, causing her interest in it to increase.

"How is it that your sword can withstand mine?"  
"She is forged of an indomitable spirit." Said the samurai.  
"It's part of you, then... it means that all the damage it should be taking is split between it and you. Very clever, but that won't change the outcome. Get out of my way."  
"Make me."

That said, the girl said an unintelligible word to her squad. They had a series of orders that they obeyed at the mention of a specific word such as that, and that on this occasion meant to go for help and resupply the equipment.

The guard obeyed on the spot, leaving the temple on the run within seconds.

The combat resumed, making it difficult to see even the movement of the swords of the opponents, making the force of their impacts audible in the distance.

* * *

Sakura and Tomoyo walked cautiously among the people who were doing everything possible to leave the village. The plan they had improvised consisted of confirming that the twins and the sorcerer were in the village, locate them, and if possible lure them away from the temple and isolate them through Tomoyo's barrier, thus ensuring the protection of the villagers, and of course Xiao-Lang, there the two sorceresses would confront them.

It didn't take long for the old man, now fully recovered and in total calm, to appear without the slightest care down the main street, closely followed by only one of his children, ignored by the villagers immersed in the evacuation. Sakura confirmed his appearance, she saw him the night Xiao-Lang was infected.

The girls kept a safe distance after identifying them, the plan was going relatively well, but there was a problem: the girl with the sword was not with them, Tomoyo could not risk creating the barrier by leaving her out, it was too dangerous to leave the village at the mercy of at least one of them, so they decided to wait.

The wizard and his companion stopped halfway down the street, the old man gestured and with that, the little boy jumped up to one of the nearest rooftops, followed by the gaze of the two girls, wishing that no civilians were close enough to be hurt by whatever the pair were going to do. There was no need to wait long. Teayang took in a lot of air, and a moment later gestured with his hands, making Sakura think of a cook throwing pizza dough into the air.

The wind swirled above the boy's head, and only a moment later it combusted, sucking almost all the available oxygen from the area, making it difficult for the girls to breathe. The fire gained density, giving the impression of being liquid, and fell heavily on the roofs of the houses closest to the boy, setting them on fire on the spot.

"It's incredible..." Sakura mused. There was a lot of beauty in the boy's magic, it was difficult to explain... his way of conjuring fire was easily comparable to a dance.  
"Where is he?" Tomoyo asked, anxious.  
"Who?"  
"The wizard! He was there a moment ago!" And yes, they both focused fleetingly on Teayang, at which time the wizard took advantage of the moment to disappear from their sight.  
"He could be anywhere." Chung-Hee's worn, manly voice drew an exclamation of surprise from both of them as it was heard only a couple of steps behind them.

Surprise was followed by fear. The old man, in an act of absolute infamy struck Sakura's side, with a monstrous force that did not match her build, throwing her a good distance, and grabbing Tomoyo by the neck, lifting her almost half a meter off the ground.

"This is turning out to be easier than I thought, I thought you would be smarter and hide, but instead you came to me, and offered me in passing the only chance you had to avoid your death. There are still things that need to happen today, so I'll take a few minutes to have fun with you." He brought the priestess' face closer to his, lowering the volume of his voice. "I haven't been with a woman in years, so don't expect too much from me...."

Tomoyo struggled to free herself from the grip of the sorcerer who was beginning to choke her, and for a moment she thought she would be knocked unconscious and at the mercy of the abomination the man posed, but instead, the pressure on her neck relented, dropping her and receiving a small splash of blood on her face.

A fist had struck the unsuspecting wizard full in the cheek, almost knocking him down, and confused he looked at his attacker. In front of him, a white-skinned young girl with red hair and red attire was staring at him with a hostile expression and in a combat pose. Struggle lunged once more, engaging in lavish hand-to-hand combat with the wizard, who was defending himself with similar expertise as the card's.

Staff in hand, Sakura let the card take over the fight with the old man, and reached Tomoyo, walking with difficulty by the blow received. As soon as they were both standing, the priestess passed her hand over Sakura's shoulder, putting an invisible barrier that stopped just in time a gigantic flame that the dragon boy had launched against them, thus beginning a magical combat like none in which Sakura had been before, beyond her old battles against Yue, Eriol or even Void.

Teayang only used fire elemental magic, however, his mastery of this element was such that the flames burned in different colors and at different temperatures depending on the type of effect he desired, and in the slightest carelessness he would end up seriously wounding either of the two girls.

It was until that moment that Sakura realized how powerful and talented her ancestor was. Tomoyo did not use any type of magical object, and her invocations were not verbal either, she only needed a hand movement or a specific body posture to stop the flames, extinguish them or even return them to her opponent. Teayang did not lag behind either, he learned quickly and made it more and more difficult for the priestess to block and counterattack, until finally he concentrated all the energy he could into a single flare, which from such heat and density lit up in dazzling white and melted the ground over which it passed.

"I need water, Sakura! And take as much air as you can!" Indicated Tomoyo, also taking a big breath of air, while placing her index and middle finger parallel to her nasal septum.

The crystalline liquid bird materialized, but immediately dispersed at Sakura's mental command, allowing the tongue of fire to pass through it, barely preventing it from evaporating on contact, and immediately took a deep breath that filled her lungs with air.

A few meters away from reaching them, feeling the unbearable heat of the flame, Tomoyo made her move, literally making all the air around them disappear. Teayang watched in amazement as his attack disappeared without reaching its target... he involuntarily learned that no matter how magical, fire needs oxygen.

Sakura moved the staff aiming at the boy, and the entire volume of water that made up the giant bird impacted him, lifting him in the drag several meters off the ground, and being trapped in the swell, Tomoyo made a last hand movement, freezing it and imprisoning the boy with it.

The air returned, allowing the two sorceresses to catch their breath, a little calmer with their partial victory.

"I figured you out!" Exclaimed Chung-Hee victoriously from a distance.

When they turned to look at him, he had simultaneously slammed both fists into Struggle's shoulders, shattering the glass of its suit and then prescribing a front kick to the card's stomach, which vanished amidst little colored lights as it fell.

Tomoyo, already frightened by the wickedness and lack of scruples of the old man, watched in fear as he ran towards them, ready to face them with blows, and having overcome the distance that separated them in the blink of an eye, he raised his fist ready to strike the first blow.

The impact was followed by an exclamation of pain, but from Chung-Hee himself. At the last second Sakura managed to summon Siege, leaving him locked inside an ethereal, semi-transparent cube. The cards mistress thought that would buy them some time, but she was wrong. The sorcerer placed his hands on the surface of the cube and tore it like cotton cloth, launching himself to make a second attack.

Sakura repeated the spell, but this time locking Tomoyo and herself in it, when the wizard's fist hit the cube, it was thrown several meters to a nearby house, breaking the post of the hall when it burst and released the two sorceresses. The cards mistress reflexively grabbed Tomoyo in her arms as they flew by inertia, protecting her with her own body and bearing the brunt of the fall, hurting her hip and thus weakening her legs, making her feel that she would not be able to stand up without help.

Fortunately, the old man did not go to meet them right away, instead, he began to melt his son's prison.

* * *

Arashi kept up the pace of the fight, however, she knew that sooner or later the girl was going to overtake her, every strike to her sword was taking a little of her energy and she might lose more than just her sword if she didn't get help soon.

The last few rounds, the samurai had avoided at all costs that her sword collided with the girl's, and took advantage of every small loophole in her defense to try to reach her opponent's flesh. She had succeeded on more than one occasion, but each small cut on the girl's skin healed immediately without even allowing the blood to run.

For a few minutes Dal enjoyed a good fight, she looked lively, amused even, but everything changed in a moment. She felt perfectly when Teayang started the fire in the village, although that didn't bother her; the real problem came when she felt, so to speak, that her spirit "went cold". The dragon boy was suffering, he probably underestimated the sorceress or the priestess if he had already found one, and now she was to come to his rescue.

She changed the speed of her lunges then, concentrating on subduing Arashi, and after a few blocks, the samurai had to put a knee on the ground to be able to withstand the last blow. Taking advantage of that momentum, Dal jumped on her, delivering a deep and painful cut on Arashi's back, who had no choice but to bury the tip of her sword in the ground in front of her to use it as a support and avoid going flat on her face. She could not continue the duel.

Dal watched the girl, but this time without the disdain she usually showed before her opponents, there was something akin to respect in her gaze, and she was not going to taint the essence of such a combat with the murder of an opponent unable to defend herself.

"Do it." Arashi ordered, breathing heavily, looking up as her blood began to surround her torso, soaking the sides of her kimono and haori, feeling her legs begin to go numb.  
"No. However, if my father finds and kills the kekkai and the sorceress, I promise you that I myself will come to give you the end you deserve." With those words, Dal waited a few seconds, after which Arashi, defeated, fell unconscious as her sword faded away.

She then resumed her march towards the temple, in one kick she kicked down the door, and thanks to her heightened sensitivity she searched for her target without being distracted. As she threw the door into the inner garden, the first of the guards guarding Li leapt towards her directing the blade of his sword straight at her neck, Dal was able to intercept the blow, breaking her attacker's saber with the single block. Behind her, surprising her, the second guard appeared, piercing the girl's trunk with his blade, causing it to come out through her stomach.

The dragon girl could not help an exclamation of surprise and pain at what turned out to be a pretty good strategy, and for a few seconds the three of them remained static, making the guards think for a moment that they had succeeded.

"You can't kill me with this... Why don't you just admit your fate and get out of my way? Why are you forcing me to kill you...?"

Dal grabbed the man in front of her by the collar of the kimono, and with a jerk caused the same blade that pierced her to bury itself in his abdomen, giving him a shove afterwards. She spun on her heels at great speed, taking a swing with her own sword straight at the head of the guard who had wounded her, but to her surprise, it missed.

The guard had flown off only a second ago, pushed by a powerful gust of wind that saved him from certain death, Dal searched for the explanation, and found Xiao-Lang chained, hand outstretched towards her, using what was left of magical power, shaken, having great difficulty standing, with a vacant stare and sweat and saliva pouring from his once graceful face. For a moment she felt sorry to see the boy turned into something less than an animal.

"Don't look at me like that... soon the pain will be over." She said as she pulled out the sword that was still stuck in her body, to which Li responded with a grunt.

Her orders were clear, there was no room for mistakes. Rushing towards him at an implausible speed, Dal struck Li's right temple with the crown of her head, knocking him unconscious on the spot, the boy fell like a rag doll on his back. Dal looked at her helpless opponent with apprehension for an instant, and the next she raised her sword over his head.

She struck four blows with terrible force.

Finished with the work, she turned around and left the temple, the night was not over yet and she had to help his brother, who was probably in some kind of trouble.

The guard with the wound in his abdomen was the first to try to sit up. In addition to the pain, there was the knowledge of having failed in his mission to protect the gaijin, but when he was finally able to sit up, he looked dumbfounded at the boy whom Dal had allegedly murdered in cold blood.

Xiao-Lang struggled to his feet. What Dal cut were the chains that held him. Stunned, the guards watched him leap to the roof, where in an ecstasy of rage (never a better metaphor) the wolf roared.

**Chapter 11.**

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN1: In extreme cases, such as being imprisoned, losing the feudal lord or honor, or being found guilty of some act that led to the loss of honor, such as murder or corruption, a samurai could resort to sepukku, a ritual form of suicide in which the affected person made a deep double cut in the abdomen. The kaishaku was usually a trusted friend or man who would assist the suicide to end his suffering by decapitation.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Hey, there! This work was originally released in Spanish, is already finished and is the first part of "The Soreceress and the Gaijin Saga". I really hope you enjoy this work, and let me know if that's the case, and even if not, there's always oportunities for improve. And of course, my thanks to Luf5, the translator that make this possible. I'll update soon, so see you then!
> 
> Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura, their characters and story are property of CLAMP (1996-2018). The story is mine, and only have entertainment porpuses.


End file.
